Rio: Un destino diferente
by Thedragon1231
Summary: Que pasaría si blu tenia un hermano? Cambiaría algo en la historia? Pues hay que descubrirlo con este fic :D. Actualmente finalizada Rio 1 y Rio 2. Mini historias en progreso y esperando a Rio 3
1. Un Destino Diferente

_**Rio: Un destino diferente**_

En lo mas profundo del amazonas de encontraban los extraños guacamayos spix azules quienes estaban haciendo su danza tradicional _**"La canción es Beatifull creatures"**_

 _ **Let's come together, singing love and harmonia**_

 _ **We are so different, but we're the same inside our hearts**_

 _ **Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya**_

 _ **Open your wings, fly when you hear the call**_

 _ **Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures**_

 _ **Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom**_

 _ **Like lah lah lah hoo hoo**_

 _ **One for the jungle família**_

 _ **Like bah bah bah boom boom**_

 _ **Calling the beautiful creatures**_

 _ **Come this way celebrate**_

 _ **Laugh and dance all the way**_

 _ **Follow me sing along**_

 _ **Lah lah bah bah boom boom**_

 _ **Já disse que Jade chegou**_

 _ **Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou**_

 _ **Já disse que Jade chegou**_

 _ **Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou**_

 _ **Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures**_

 _ **Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom**_

 _ **Like lah lah lah hoo hoo**_

 _ **One for the jungle família**_

 _ **Like bah bah bah boom boom**_

Al acabar la danza un pequeño guacamayo spix azul quien tenia alrededor de 1 año y medio , sus plumas eran algo oscuras, el se dirigía hacia su nido volando y en el camino escucho el llamado de sus padres

"Hey hijo espera, recuerda que nos sentimos algo cansados por la danza" dijo su padre, sus plumas eran de color azul aunque un poco oscuro, el pequeño guacamayo se detuvo y vio a sus padres volando lentamente

"Si lo se papa pero estoy emocionado por el nacimiento por mi hermano o hermana" dijo el pequeño sin poder contener la emoción, sus padres solo soltaron una pequeña sonrisa

"Hijo, recuerda que aun no sabemos su genero hasta que llegue el momento de que salga del huevo" dijo su madre quien tenia plumas de un celeste claro "Vamos a casa antes de que oscurezca ", el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre los grandes arboles del amazonas.

Cuando llegaron a su nido al entrar escucharon unos pequeños golpecitos que provenían del huevo, los padres saltaron de inmediato a ver el nacimiento de su nuevo hijo

"Vamos tu puedes" susurró el padre "vamos pequeño tu puedes"

Poco a poco el pequeño guacamayo salio del cascaron, los padres solo soltaron algunas lagrimas de alegría, la madre cargo al pequeño guacamayo recién nacido, el hermano se acerco a ver a su hermanito pequeño

"Se parece mucho a mi " dijo el padre mirando al recién nacido

"Blu… lo llamaremos blu" dijo la madre mirando al pequeño guacamayo "Que dices Mark?" preguntó mirándolo

"No lo se Rose y que tal…" pensó Mark "…..Jason?"

"Oh vamos Mark, tu elegiste el de nuestro primer hijo " dijo Rose "Ahora será mi turno y decido que se llamara blu", Mark sabia que no tenia mas que aceptarlo porque el no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión a su compañera. Cuando el pequeño guacamayo ahora llamado blu escucho su nombre solo soltó una pequeñas risas, el hermano se acerco al pequeño blu

"Hola blu... yo soy tu hermano Draco" saludó el hermano, su nombre era Draco

 _ **2 meses después**_

El pequeño blu había crecido un poco, a veces no pronunciaba las palabras bien ya que era muy nervioso y tímido, el no tenia muchos amigos ya que no salía mucho de casa, hace 1 dia estaba aprendiendo a volar gracias a su padre mark, en cada intento que blu tenia para volar no podía su nerviosismo y algo de miedo se lo impedía, su padre cada vez tenia que ir a salvarlo de caer y a veces Mark se llevaba golpes nada serios

Mientras tanto en el nido del jefe de la tribu, Eduardo, quien era un ave firme y respetada por toda su tribu, su hija perla había nacido hace 1 mes y medio, su plumaje era de un celeste claro, era bella e inteligente para cualquiera de su edad, su mejor amigo era Roberto.

El y ella eran amigos inseparables, ellos se llamaban por apodos, el de perla era perliux y el de Roberto era beto

"Hola perliux" Saludo Roberto aterrizando justo en la entrada de su nido "Que dices si vamos a jugar a fastidiar a los monos?" preguntó

"No lo se beto, la ultima vez casi llegamos tarde y por poco me castigan" dijo perla dudando sobre esto

"Descuida perliux llegaremos antes que se oculte el sol" insistió Roberto y perla acepto, y ambos se fueron volando

Un poco lejos de el estadio de la fosa de la perdición estaba Draco, hace un mes había postulado para entrar al equipo de los guacamayos azules _**(N.A: Aquí la tribu azul no tenia ningún problema con las otras tribus sino que a veces eran retados de forma amistosa por las otras tribus )**_

Draco estaba sudando después del entrenamiento, el estaba entre los primeros puestos entre los candidatos, un puesto por debajo de Roberto quien se mantenía arriba de Draco por poco

"Hola Draco!" dijo una voz femenina, Draco volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y vio que era si mejor amiga Kristy

"Hola kristy como estas?" saludo draco

"Bien te estuve buscando Draco" dijo kristy "Te quería decir algo importante " kristy intento calmar los nervios, draco se preguntaba que seria lo importante "Bueno.. yo… he querido decirte que….." empezó a kristy pero los nervios no la dejaban, hasta que se miro un poco hacia arriba y vio que un árbol estaba cayendo y rápidamente "Cuidado!" grito kristy señalando el árbol desplomándose, draco vio esto y al instante salio de ahí

"Hay no humanos tenemos que avisarle a el jefe" dijo Draco , kristy solo asintió y los dos guacamayos salieron directamente al nido del jefe Eduardo, donde no lo encontraron, asi que siguieron buscándolo hasta que lo vieron haciendo inspección de la comida recogida en el dia

"Jefe Eduardo!" grito kristy, este al escuchar su nombre volteo la vista a los dos pequeños guacamayos

"Si que sucede?" pregunto Eduardo en postura firme

"Los humanos están cer….." Draco no pudo completar lo que iba a decir ya que los alrededores empezo a arder en llamas

" _ **TODOS HAY QUE EVACUAR EL AREA! LOS HUMANOS SE APROXIMAN!**_ " Grito repentinamente Eduardo, los dos pequeños tuvieron que tapar sus oídos por el fuerte grito, al momento del grito de Eduardo todas las aves empezaron a salir de sus nidos y salir volando hacia lo mas profundo de la selva amazónica, momentos después…

"Kristy hija!" grito una voz femenina, era la madre de kristy quien venia junto a un guacamayo macho quien era su padre "Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido", kristy solo asintió pero antes de irse miro a Draco

"Promete que vas a volver ¿ok?" le dijo kristy con tono preocupado, draco solo suspiro

"Eso intentare, pero no prometo nada, ahora tengo que ir por mis padres" dijo draco y al instante salio volando hacia su nido.

Llego a su nido unos minutos después y rezo que no fuera demasiado tarde y su suerte el fuego aun no había llegado hasta ahi

"Mama! Papa!" Grito Draco pero solo pudo escuchar los llantos de su pequeño hermano blu, corriendo fue por el y le dio un abrazo para calmarlo "Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí ", ambos hermanos fueron caminando hasta la entrada del nido y justo en aquel momento algo había golpeado el árbol en el que estaban haciendo que blu pierda el equilibrio, Draco al ver esto y su pequeño hermano cayendo salto para protegerlo de la caída, lo pudo atrapar antes de impactar contra el suelo recibiendo el golpe, cuando se recupero..

" _Vamos piensa Draco que hago…."_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque una mano humana atrapo a los dos guacamayos y los metió en una jaula

"No!" grito Draco, en cambio blu estaba asustado y al borde del llanto, draco al ver esto solo lo abrazo de nuevo "Tranquilo hermano, te juro que saldremos de esto…." _**(N.A: Los padres de Draco y blu estaban lejos en esos momentos ellos trabajaban algo extra)**_

Mientras que perla y Roberto estaban de camino a la tribu sin saber todo lo sucedido hasta que…..

"Oye cuanto falta para llegar beto?" pregunto perla mientras volaban

"Falta poco Perliux ya relájate" dijo Roberto

"Es que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, creo que debemos apresurarnos " dijo perla y ambos guacamayos aceleraron el paso y vieron algo horrible humo y fuego por todos lados, perla esperaba que no fuera tan tarde.

Cuando llegaron vieron varios guacamayos saliendo rápidamente de aquella zona, pudo ver a sus padres gritando su nombre, ella fue como bala hacia sus padres quienes la abrazaron y casi llorando por que su hija estaba sana y salva, pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho ya que una Red intentaría atrapar a la familia, Eduardo y su compañera pudieron esquivar la red pero perla no fue afortunada, ella fue atrapada por la red y siendo encerrada en una jaula.

Eduardo estaba apunto de atacar al humano pero el fuego empezo a consumir los arboles y haciendo que cayesen al suelo expandiendo el fuego y para unas pequeñas aves no podían cruzar aquel fuego sin morir

"Tenemos que irnos" dijo Eduardo al borde del llanto, aquella postura firme se había ido y ahora solo estaba la tristeza , la triste pareja se alejo sin mirar atrás conteniendo las lagrimas

 _ **16 horas del terrible acontecimiento en el amazonas**_

Los dos hermanos estaban sintiendo un terrible frio, ambos se estaban congelando, al parecer estaban dentro de una caja y esta estaba dentro de un camión cual puerta no estaba bien asegurada.

Al llegar a un lugar llamado Minnesota el conductor estaba distraído con la radio y no se fijo en el semáforo que había cambiado a rojo y pisando el freno de golpe se deslizo por el piso helado abriendo parte de la puerta trasera de camión y cayo la caja a la nieve

Draco justo en aquel momento escucho unos pasos y aquella caja empezo a abrirse y vio una niña con una cara preocupada, el no confiaba y se puso delante de blu intentando protegerlo

"Tranquilo no quiero hacerles daño" dijo aquella niña con una voz tranquila y llena de sinceridad, Draco miro a la niña fijamente y vio que decía la verdad asi que se tranquilizo

"Tranquilos yo los cuidare" dijo la niña tomando a los dos guacamayos y los abrazo

Aquella niña se llevo a los pequeños guacamayos a su hogar donde comenzarían una nueva vida….

* * *

 _ **Una historia que puede ser interesante…**_

 _ **Cambiara algo de la historia original?**_

 _ **Pues hay que descubrirlo :D**_

 _ **Updated: 5/3/18**_

 _ **Creo que casi no se notan xd**_


	2. El viaje

Capitulo 2: El viaje

 _ **ETS 2 : Gracias por la Review :D**_

* * *

 _ **15 Años después**_

Habían pasado ya 15 años desde los acontecimientos del amazonas, los dos hermanos habían vivido en la casa de aquella niña llamada Linda. Entre otras historias dentro de estos años, blu había aprendido a volar gracias a las enseñanzas de su hermano Draco, aunque a blu mas le gustaba hacer acrobacias en lugar de volar. Blu el se había acostumbrado a comer la comida de los humanos y Draco el prefería salir a buscar algo de comida en los alrededores

Blu no recordaba mucho de sus padres por el poco tiempo que los había conocido pero Draco le había hablado de ellos y el gran parecido que tenían blu y su padre. Todos aquellos años que habían pasado Draco no podía olvidar lo que paso en el amazonas y tenia pesadillas a veces…

Mientras que en la profunda selva de Brasil para ser mas especifico en Rio de janeiro volaba una guacamaya spix azul quien resultaba ser Perla quien pudo escapar de los humanos tiempo después de ser capturada. Ella disfrutaba de su libertad, pero en su interior ella sufría al perder a sus padres y su hogar.

Detuvo su vuelo para descansar en una pequeña rama de un árbol, estuvo descansando un par de minutos pero justo cuando iba a volver a volar sintió como un pequeño piquete de abeja, luego su visión se empezó a volver oscura y lentamente se desplomo hacia es suelo pero fue atrapada por unas manos humanas

"Lo siento pequeña pero era la mejor forma de no herirte" dijo un hombre y cuidadosamente la puso en una jaula "Tal vez podamos salvar a la especie" dijo el hombre, en aquellos momentos solo pensaban que los guacamayos spix azules se habían extinguido

"Y donde encontraremos al macho?" Pregunto una ornitóloga quien estaba junto al hombre

"Hace poco me contactaron sobre un guacamayo spix azul macho que se encontraba en un pueblo llamado Minnesota en estados unidos" explico el hombre " así que pienso ir, saldré hoy mismo para allá " dijo el hombre decidido

 _ **1 Día después**_

En Minnesota volaba un guacamayo spix azul macho aproximadamente a sus 17 años regresaba a su casa después de recoger el desayuno en el exterior. Cuando llego vio al reloj y vio que eran 7:14 y solo dejo salir un suspiro

" _Ahí va de nuevo.."_ pensó Draco y escucho una alarma que provenía del cuarto de linda.

Mientras tanto en la habitación sonaba el despertador justo a las 7:15 am, Linda solo se quejaba del fuerte sonido del despertador y empezo a buscar el botón para desactivar la alarma pero para mejor opción retiro el cable que lo conectaba, pero justo después de eso escucho de nuevo otra alarma, miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que era su mejor amigo Blu _**(N.A: Draco no era muy cercano hacia Linda, al contrario de blu que si lo era)**_

Blu sostenía los lentes de Linda en su pico y le puso los lentes, Linda le acaricio el cuello a blu y ambos se levantaron y siguieron con su rutina diaria.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson sabes que tienes que tomar tus vitaminas" dijo Linda luchando por darle una cucharada con sus vitaminas a blu quien solo esquivaba hasta que Linda le mostró una caja de su cereal favorito y este abrió el pico en felicidad, Linda aprovecho de esto y rápido le hizo tomar sus vitaminas. Desde la puerta de la cocina Draco solo se reía de eso

Luego de abrir la librería de Linda, ella le dejo una pequeña tasa de chocolate caliente a blu quien lo vio y fue contando los malvaviscos

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5….. y 6" contó blu y cuando iba a tomar el primer sorbo una bola de nieve golpeo la ventana de la librería sorprendiendo a blu y casi tirando la tasa, volteo la vista hacia la ventana y vio dos gansas, __quienes solo empezaron a reír

"Miren si es nuestra ave favorita" dijo la primera gansa

"Si adonde vas a migrar este año? Al horno de la cocina?" Se burló la segunda gansa, hasta que Draco apareció al lado de su hermano y miro a las dos gansas

"Dejen de molestarlo si no quieren que salga a darles una lección " Defendió Draco a blu, la dos gansas solo temblaron un poco, ellas sabían de lo que era capaz Draco así que no decidieron no contestarle y se fueron volando

"Blu, porque dejas que se burlen de ti?" pregunto Draco a su hermano

"No lo se Draco….." suspiro blu, ambos hermanos escucharon a un hombre quien se deslizaba por el hielo de afuera y voltearon la vista hacia el, el hombre cuando los vio empezo a imitar los graznidos de un guacamayo, pero termino estrellándose contra la ventana de la librería.

Linda escucho el golpe y fue a ver al pobre hombre si estaba bien, ella le ayudo a entrar a su librería, vio que el hombre temblaba de frio

"uff... no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de clima" dijo el hombre

"Viene por algún libro?" pregunto Linda, el hombre solo la miro

"Libro? No no no, he viajado mas de 10 mil kilómetros solo por ellos" dijo el hombre volteando la mirada hacia Draco y blu, el hombre solo le dio su tarjeta a Linda

"Doctor Tulio Monteiro especialista en ornitología " Linda leyó lo que decía la tarjeta "Entonces doctor Tulio…?" pero fue interrumpida por Tulio

"Solo dime Tulio, mira tus aves son muy especiales y hace poco encontramos una hembra de la misma edad que el guacamayo menor" dijo Tulio refiriéndose a Blu

"Bueno y… cuando la traen?" pregunto linda con curiosidad, Tulio solo la miro con risas

"No no, Blu tiene que ir a Rio de janeiro" dijo tulio, esto sorprendió a Linda ya que casi nunca viajaban

"Rio… no lo se, Blu nunca se separa de mi, yo soy su madre " dijo Linda intentando convencer a Tulio de no ir pero el nunca "Y si pasa algo?" dijo ahora con algo de miedo

"Descuida Linda, todo ya esta preparado y la clínica aves tiene una alta vigilancia" dijo Tulio sin darse por vencido, Linda solo suspiro

"Bien esta bien iremos.." suspiro Linda al darse cuenta que Tulio nunca se daría por vencido "Cuando nos vamos?" pregunto Linda

"El avión sale mañana temprano, vendré a recogerte a las 8 ¿esta bien?" Pregunto Tulio y Linda asintió

Mientas tanto en el santuario de aves, una guacamaya despertaba, vio a sus alrededores y la primera cosa extraña que noto fue el cielo y los arboles, ella los notaba raros y poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de la verdad había sido capturada de nuevo, le invadió el pánico y empezó a intentar buscar una ían pasado horas y lo único que encontró fue un ducto de ventilación, ella no sabia como abrirlo así que la única manera que se le ocurrió fue coger una roca y golpear la reja del ducto hasta que esta sucumbiera y poder salir

"Vamos rómpete estúpida cosa" dijo la guacamaya quien resultaba ser perla estaba golpeando la reja

 _ **Al dia siguiente**_

Todos ya habían subido al avión que los llevaría a Río, estuvieron cerca de 9 horas en el avión y al llegar a Río vieron el hermoso paisaje que este tenia. Tulio tenia un jeep esperando en el aeropuerto cual los compañeros de trabajo se lo habían dejado, ellos habían subido al jeep y en el camino pasaron artistas del carnaval

"eh…. Que sucede?" preguntó Linda

"Llegaron justo para el carnaval" dijo tulio extendiendo los brazos para intentar impresionar

"Carnaval?" pregunto linda desconociendo de esto

"Si el carnaval es la mejor fiesta del mundo y todos irán vestidos asi" dijo tulio bailando

"Je je je yo no" dijo Linda nerviosa, Y mientras tanto con los dos Hermanos en la pequeña jaula escucharon a alguien cantar

"La la la , e e e, " canto una ave que resulto ser un pequeño canario "ei tudo bem?" pregunto en portugués, Blu solo cogió su libro de lenguaje pero Draco había entendido lo que dijo el canario

"Si estamos bien" respondio Draco

"Seguros? Entonces porque están encerrados?" apareció un cardenal de cresta roja _**(N.A: Creo que esta era la especie de Pedro o algo cercano)**_

"No estamos encerrados sino que nos están llevando a un lugar " respondió Draco

"Y se puede saber que lugar es ese?" pregunto el canario con curiosidad

"emm.. solo a conocer a una chica" dijo blu con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Ahhh una chica eh?" dijo el canario "Te daremos unos consejos "

"Primero tu debes dar el primer paso y ser un alcon del amor.." dijo el cardenal pero fueron interrumpido por las Risas de Draco

"Son…*Risas* los peores consejos que escuche en mi vida" Draco se mataba de risa "Acaso lo quieren muerto?", esto ofendió a las dos pequeñas aves quien se fueron volando molestos

"Hey.. no debiste ser tan malo con ellos" dijo blu mirando a su hermano

"Esos consejos solo te matarían créeme" dijo Draco, y el jeep empezo su camino de nuevo hacia la clínica.

Llegaron en 20 minutos y fueron adentrándose en la clínica hasta llegar a un lugar que Tulio le llamaba el _"Alma de la clínica"_

"Bien y este es el Alma de toda la clínica" dijo tulio siempre con una sonrisa, Linda solo se sorprendio por la cantidad de aves que había

"Wow ves esto a diario?" pregunto linda sorprendida por ver a cantidad de aves lastimadas. Tulio solo cambio su sonrisa a tristeza

"Si… muchas de ellas son capturadas por los contrabandistas, algunas son heridas o llegan hasta a morir " pero luego cambio a su sonrisa de siempre "pero con buenos cuidados se pueden salvar" siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una cacatúa quien fingía estas herida pero era buen actor "Encontramos a esta pobre ave hace poco " la cacatúa solo dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Tulio "Bien que te mejores " acaricio Tulio la cabeza de la cacatúa.

Blu solo se acerco a ver a la cacatúa "Que te mejores" dijo blu con una sonrisa pero la cacatúa solo le devolvió una mirada sombría, Draco se dio cuenta de esto y pensó _"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"_

"Bien y donde esta perla?" pregunto Linda, Tulio solo volteo a verla

"Para ella tenemos un lugar especial y digamos que es muy entusiasta" dijo Tulio y uno de sus compañeros de trabajo volteo

"Si… muy entusiasta " dijo el pobre compañero quien estaba lleno de heridas y moretones, Blu y draco se sorprendieron de esto

"ja ja si muy entusiasta y si mejor volvemos a casa " dijo Blu pero las personas entendieron un graznido

"Ya me dio pena ese humano " dijo Draco

"Tranquilo " Tulio se acerco a Blu " Te voy a convertir en un galán " y segundos después Tulio metió a blu y a Draco en el habitad.

Blu se puso a nervioso y comenzó a golpear la pequeña puerta y luego se dio cuenta de su peinado, se dio cuenta que era un afro y Draco se empezó a reír en su interior, y Blu se arreglo rápidamente

"LINDA!" Grito blu con miedo, Linda escucho esto afuera de el habitad gracias a los micrófonos puestos en el interior, ella se preocupo y fue a sacarlo de ahí pero Tulio se lo impidió

"Tranquilo Blu cálmate " Draco intento calmar a blu "No será tan malo…"

"Esta bien…" suspiro Blu "Vamos a ver el lugar?" pregunto blu a su hermano y el asintió

Entre los hojas de los arboles artificiales los vigilaba la guacamaya azul perla, ella se sorprendió al ver mas de su especie pero ella estaba sospechando si eran enviados por los humanos o habían sido capturados

"Tendré que averiguar" dijo perla decidida y se movió entre las hojas pero hizo algo de ruido cual Blu no escucho pero Draco apenas lo escucho _"Nos quiere dar una bienvenida o nos quiere cazar?"_ pensó Draco

* * *

 _ **Nuevo capitulo de esta historia**_

 _ **Cada capitulo saldrá cada 7 días aproximadamente**_

 _ **Bueno adios... "Desmayo por sueño"**_

 _ **Updated: 5/3/18**_


	3. El secuestro

Cap 3: El secuestro

 _ **ETS 2: Veremos como reaccionara Perla y gracias :D**_

* * *

 _"Nos quiere dar una bienvenida o nos quiere cazar?"_ Pensó Draco, el y su hermano blu seguían caminando, pasaron por un Río artificial y Draco escucho otro movimiento entre las hojas

"Blu yo iré a investigar por otro lado, esta bien?" preguntó Draco a su hermano, blu asintió, Draco fue por otro lado haber que sucedía, para ver si perla era amigable como decían los humanos. Blu empezó a ponerse nervioso, alzo la vista y vio a Perla quien reflejada por la luz del habitad artificial para blu parecía un ángel

 _"Wow…. Es un ángel"_ Penso blu hipnotizado, pero se dio cuenta que se acercaba mas y mas _"Un ángel que me quiere atacar"_ blu al darse cuenta de esto intento salir corriendo pero fue muy tarde, perla lo había atrapado con sus garras con el cuello al suelo

"Quem você é? o que você está fazendo aqui?" Pregunto Perla en portugués mientras mantenía a blu en el suelo

"Argth...args" blu no pudo pronunciar bien las palabras, perla no entendió nada

"Que?" pregunto perla

"Estas aplastando mi cuello..." dijo blu con el poco aire que tenia, perla solo lo dejo y el se levanto y tomo aire

"Hola soy blu, como azul en ingles.." se presento blu casi torpemente, Draco solo se reia en silencio de eso, perla solo inspecciono a blu

"Eres como yo" dijo perla "Lo siento por lo de antes, no había visto a nadie de mi especie desde hace tiempo" se disculpo

"De acuerdo te disculpo " dijo blu y luego miro alrededor "Es la primera vez que veo a alguien de mi especie aparte de mi hermano"

"Hermano?" pregunto perla con curiosidad, luego escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos y Draco salio

"Aquí estoy" dijo Draco acercándose hacia Blu y Perla

"Oigan pueden ayudarme en algo?" pregunto perla a los dos hermanos, ellos asintieron "Seguidme " Después salieron volando, ellos la siguieron y llegaron hasta un árbol

"Bien es esto" dijo Perla quitando un par de hojas con su ala y revelo un ducto de ventilacion, los hermanos vieron que la reja del ducto estaba dañado, ellos se vieron confundidos porque queria salir por ahi " Que?" pregunto Perla al ver sus miradas

"Segura que quieres salir por ahíx?" pregunto Draco, Perla solo asintió

"Sabes que si vas por ahi solo seras triturada por un ventilador" dijo Blu preocupado, Perla solo se sorprendio

"Q-Que.." dijo perla sin poder creer lo que iba a suceder si lograba abrir el ducto

"Si ibas por ahí solo te morirías dolorosamente" dijo Draco "Sera mejor que no sigas" y Draco puso las hojas de nuevo y oculto el ducto de ventilación "Eres perla cierto?", ella solo asintió

"Bueno que tal si hablamos " Sugirio Blu, Draco y perla asintieron.

Luego de unas pocas horas de platica todos se fueron conociendo mejor, hasta el llegar de la noche donde Blu y perla dormían en nidos separados puestos en el habitad artificial, pero Draco no podía dormir aun tenia aquel mal presentimiento con aquella cacatúa, el sueño le fue ganando y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta que escucho una puerta abriéndose, noto a un niño entrando junto a una jaula

"BLU, PERLA SALGAN RÁPIDO DE AQUÍ...! Grito Draco pero fue atrapado por una garra y tirado al suelo "Ahh!" Draco chocó contra el suelo, pudo ver quien lo había atrapado era la cacatúa "Tu!", Draco intento salir de sus garras pero no pudo

"Si.. ahora buenas noches azulito" dijo la cacatúa, cogió una piedra y la golpeo contra la cabeza de Draco dejándolo inconsciente

Blu y perla se habían despertado con el grito de Draco, ellos salieron corriendo de sus nidos para ver que es lo que había pasado, Perla fue atacada por la cacatúa "Ahh!" Grito Perla antes de ser capturada

"Draco? Perla? Hola?" dijo Blu asustado hasta que escucho una voz

"Tranquilo azulito pronto estarás con ellos " dijo la voz quien resulto ser la cacatúa, golpeo a blu en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, la cacatúa cogió su cuerpo y lo metió dentro de la jaula

"Buen trabajo Pepillo" dijo el niño quien cubrió la jaula con una pequeña manta desgastada "Bien... hora de irnos ". Ambos salieron rápido de la clínica y fueron a las favelas

En otro lugar de Rio de janeiro, Tulio y Linda estaban cenando en un restaurante todo iba bien hasta que Tulio recibió una llamada

"Alo?" Pregunto Tulio respondiendo la llamada su celular, luego su sonrisa que le caracterizaba se volvió una cara preocupada y triste "Hay no…", por otra parte Linda se empezó a preocupar.

Minutos después llegaron a la clínica donde estaban los policías en la puerta investigando, Tulio entro rápidamente seguido por Linda quien seguía preocupada. Luego de darse cuenta de lo sucedido salieron de la clínica, Linda solo salio llorando

"Ay.. Blu, Draco nunca debimos salir de Minnesota" dijo Linda mientras lloraba, Tulio solo se acerco

"Vamos linda no es tu culpa" intento Tulio consolar a Linda

"Es.. cierto no es mi culpa" Linda se levanto y empezó a señalar a Tulio "Es tu culpa! Tu y todos tus ruidos de de aves" Tulio solo retrocedió de miedo " Cuak Cuak squiriCuak" Linda solo se cerro la boca "Lo siento, te dije estúpido" se disculpó _**(N.A: esa parte de Linda donde "Insulta a Tulio" es como la entendí yo XD)**_

"No.. No lo entiendo tenemos una buena seguridad, no logro comprender como lograron entrar y con Sylvio es el mejor guardia que tenemos " hablo tulio intentando comprender todo lo sucedido, voltearon y escucharon la conversación de Sylvio y un policía

"Señor, esta seguro que un ave le puso esto y luego se desmayo?" pregunto el policía sosteniendo en pequeño papel con una sustancia

"Si! mire" Sylvio cogió el papel y olio el papel con aquella sustancia, cayo al suelo desmayado, el policía por curiosidad lo olio y se desmayo

En otra parte de Rio, para ser mas específicos en las favelas un niño iba con una jaula cubierta por una vieja manta, en aquella jaula se encontraban Draco, Blu y Perla _**(N.A: Esta jaula es algo mas grande)**_

Las tres aves habían despertado hace poco y Perla con su pico abrió una parte de la manta, puso su ojo ahí y vio una puerta

"Que ves?" pregunto draco, perla voltio para responder

"Nos están llevando a un lugar, lo único que pude ver era una puerta " dijo perla, Draco suspiro y blu empezo a ponerse nervioso

"Rapido hay que hacernos los muertos" dijo perla, luego se puso patas arriba fingiendo estar muerto, Draco hizo lo mismo pero blu no

"Vamos Blu hazte el muerto" le susurró Draco a su hermano

"Que me haga el muerto? Si esta apunto de darme un ataque" dijo blu levantando un poco la voz

"Solo hazlo" dijo perla algo molesta

"Bien.." suspiró blu y hizo toda una actuación. Luego de unos segundos escucharon una puerta abrirse y escucharon a unos hombres

"Miren quien vino" dijo uno de los tres hombres, este tenia una barba y una camisa tipo hawai "Trajiste las aves?" pregunto y el niño asintió "Lo ven? Que les dije sobre este niño?"

"Que le ibas a pagar la mitad de lo que acordaron" dijo otro de los hombres este era Robusto

"No! Idiota" le dio un golpe en la nariz "Este niño me recuerda a mi, listo y audaz" dijo el hombre "Ten toma tu dinero " y le entrego el dinero pero el niño se dio cuenta de algo

"Pero esto es la mitad que acordamos" reclamo el niño

"Pues que pena pequeño" le gruño el hombre y quito la manta, para su sorpresa las aves estaban supuestamente muertas, esto lo hizo enfadar "Te dije que las quería vivas" gruño de nuevo

"P-Pero si estaban vivas cuando las capture " dijo el niño sorprendido, el hombre saco a Perla de la jaula

"Mira esto Fernando ¿Crees que esta ave esta viva!? EHH!?" Grito el hombre y para su sorpresa perla abrió los ojos rápido y le mordió el dedo al hombre, el se quejo y perla salio volando. El hombre se aseguro que las otras dos aves no escaparan poniendo su mano pero no fue bueno porque al momento que la puso Draco le clavo las garras dejándole una gran herida

"Vamos Blu hay que irnos!" grito Draco saliendo rápidamente de la jaula seguido por blu y para su sorpresa perla estaba atrapada bajo las garras de la cacatúa que ocasiono todo esto.

Draco haría todo lo posible para que Blu y Perla escaparan, el tomo por sorpresa a la cacatúa y la agarro del cuello lanzandolo hasta uno de los palos de madera de techo

"Blu, Perla escapen ustedes yo los alcanzo después" dijo Draco

"Pero Draco…" dijo blu pero fue interrumpido por su hermano

"Blu no lo estoy pidiendo! Es una orden" dijo Draco de manera firme mientras veía a la cacatúa recuperándose

"Vamos blu tenemos que irnos" dijo Perla agarrando del ala a blu para salir lo mas rápido posible

"Ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte " dijo la cacatúa volando en dirección a Blu y perla pero Draco se interpuso

"Sobre mi cadáver!" gruño Draco y las dos aves empezaron a pelear, ambos estaban igualados.

Por otra parte blu y perla lograron escapar volando, ya estando lejos blu sintió tristeza al dejar a su hermano, Perla cuando vio esto intento consolar a blu

"Tranquilo, Blu, el quiso que nosotros escapemos" Perla intentaba consolar a blu pero este solo suspiro

"Si lo se pero, no sé si Draco sera capaz contra esa cacatúa" suspiro blu, el desconocía de lo que era capaz su hermano

"Mejor hay que encontrar un lugar para dormir" dijo perla, blu solo asintió y los dos guacamayos se fueron volando hacia la selva

* * *

 _ **Bueno aproveche que tenia tiempo libre para hacer el capitulo xD**_

 _ **Supongo que ahora no serán tan seguidos**_

 ** _¿Draco vs Pepillo? Quien sera el vencedor_**

 ** _Solo a esperar para el proximo capitulo_**

 ** _Adios :D_**

 ** _P.D: Haber si me pudieran sugerir algunas ideas lo agradecería_**

 ** _Updated: 5/3/18_**


	4. Conociendo la selva

_**Cap 4: Conociendo la selva**_

"Blu no lo estoy pidiendo es una orden" dijo Draco de forma firme a su hermano, mientras que la cacatúa se recuperaba

"Ustedes no irán a ningún lado" dijo la cacatúa volando directamente hacia blu y perla, pero Draco se interpuso en su camino

" Sobre mi cadáver" gruño Draco y se lanzo hacia la catatua _(Pepillo)._

Ambos se separaron y estaban en los palos del techo de aquella casa

"Que están haciendo hay parados? Vayan y atrapen al guacamayo" dijo el Hombre _(Marcel),_ dos otros dos tipos uno moreno con cabello afro y otro robusto ambos se fueron acercando pero Draco y Pepillo les dieron unas miradas muy frías diciendo _"No se metan o sufrirán"._ Los dos hombres solo dieron un paso atrás, ambas aves se miraron

"Tienes el honor de enfrentar a Pepillo la pesadilla de todas las aves" dijo pepillo presentándose de forma elegante

"Tu nombre no da miedo, supongo que pesadilla es por tu cara" se burlo Draco, esto hizo que pepillo de enojara y se lanzara con todo hacia Draco, el pudo esquivarlo con algo de dificultad.

 _ **En algún lado de la Selva**_

Blu y perla volaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a la selva, ambos estaban cansados y decidieron caminar algo, a blu comenzó a ponerse nervioso era la única vez después de 15 años que entraba a la selva

"Ay que fue eso?" pregunto blu nervioso y algo asustado

"Una hoja" dijo perla _"Nunca ha estado en una selva o que?"_ se pregunto perla en sus pensamientos

"Y eso?" pregunto de nuevo blu ahora un poco asustado, perla solo suspiro

"Una rama" dijo perla algo molesta, unos segundos mas tarde blu sintió algo caminar en su espalda

 _"Que le sucede? Parece como si nunca hubiese estado en una selva"_ Pensó Perla

"Creo que tengo una araña en la espalda" dijo blu asustado, perla solo suspiro

"Solo date la vuelta" dijo perla ahora si molesta, blu solo se dio la vuelta despacio y par sorpresa de perla, blu tenia razón había una araña en su espalda, ella solo le dio un fuerte golpe a la araña _**(N.A: Pobre araña no merecía eso D: )**_

"Hoja…. Te lo dije" Perla tuvo que mentir porque no quería asustar mas al pobre blu "Bueno hay que encontrar un buen árbol para dormir y no ser devorados aquí abajo " dijo perla

"Arbol? No lo se estoy muy cansado" dijo blu haciendo caer sus alas al suelo, miro alrededor y vio una pequeña atalaya cerca " Bueno que tal ahí?" señalo a la atalaya, perla solo asintió algo dudosa.

Al llegar a la atalaya blu solo subió escalando con su pico y sus garras, esto sorprendió a perla nunca había visto a ninguna ave hacer eso, ella solo subió volando y cuando llego arriba pudo ver que tenia una buena vista hacia la ciudad de Río

"Bueno,llegamos " suspiro blu en cansancio "Sera mejor descansar", perla solo asintió y ambos se acurrucaron el lados opuestos "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" bostezo perla y cayo dormida

 _"Buenas noches, Linda"_ pensó blu, el quería saber si Linda se encontraba bien

* * *

Mientras tanto en las calles de Rio caminaban dos personales una era Linda y el otro era Tulio, quienes iban preguntando por los guacamayos

"Perdón ha visto a mi ave?" pregunto Linda una persona en la calle, esta persona solo negó la cabeza, ellos dos solo siguieron preguntando casi toda la noche.

* * *

En las favelas, en un casa estaban batallando dos aves, un guacamayo spix azul y una cacatúa, ambos muy cansados y lastimados, llenos de cortes casi por todo su cuerpo, ambas aves estaban débiles pero ninguna de las dos se rendía

"Cansado ya?" pregunto Draco jadeando, su cuerpo estaba agotado y entrando a sus limites. Draco tenía varios cortes en la cara y en el pecho

"Ni un poco.." dijo pepillo poniéndose en una postura firme, estaba algo menos cansado que Draco, estaba lleno de cortes en la cara y en el pecho

" _Maldición….! Tengo que acabar con el rápido"_ El cuerpo de Draco ya estaba entrando a su limite _"Lo tengo"_ Draco se dejo sobre su espalda pareciendo rendido, Pepillo solo se empezó a reír y se fue acercando al cuerpo de Draco

"Ahora despídete, azulito" dijo pepillo levantando la pata y sacando las garras

"Eh pepillo con vida" dijo el Hombre _(Marcel),_ pepillo solo miro a Marcel, lo que dijo le molesto un poco, al distraerse y bajar la guardia, Draco aprovecho en reaccionar rápido ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo le pudo dar una fuerte patada en el estomago a pepillo, este perdió el aire y se retorció de dolor.

" _Funciono…. Pero supongo que no tengo salida"_ Pensó Draco, estaba luchando por mantenerse consiente, miro alrededor y vio un pequeño ventilador en una de las paredes de aquella casa, este giraba muy lento _"Debo llegar ahí…"_ , Draco con las muy pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lucho por volar, llego con demasiada dificultad, pudo ver el techo de una pequeña muy cerca donde tal vez podría esconderse _"Solo un poco más"_ y abrió con mucho dolor las alas, su visión empezó a ser borrosa _"Solo un poco mas"_ , pudo llegar, su visión se hacia borrosa y oscura. Se pudo ocultar entre unas cajas que estaban ahí y cayo sin fuerzas al suelo

Un nuevo día era para la ciudad de rio, el sol empezaba a salir y a los dos guacamayos empezó a despertar lentamente.

La primera en despertar fue perla quien habitualmente despertaba temprano, al levantarse se estiro un poco _"Que bien dormí..."_ pensó perla y soltó un pequeño bostezo, volteo la mirada un poco y vio a blu aun durmiendo, el tenia una pluma de sus alas en su boca _**(N.A: Esa tipo expresión de tener el pulgar en la boca cuando duermes XD)**_.

" _Es muy tierno"_ pensó dando unas risas perla, pero al darse de lo que había pensado se sonrojo levemente.

Unos minutos despertó blu con un gran bostezo, se limpio la cara con sus alas y de pronto su estomago sonó, tenia hambre

"Que tal si vamos por el desayuno?" sugirió blu, perla asintió, al parecer ella tambien se moria de hambre, ambas aves salieron volando en busca de su comida

* * *

En las favelas un guacamayo azul despertaba con el cuerpo muy adolorido, el se había ocultado entre unas cajas en el techo de una casa

" _Demonios… casi no me puedo mover, en cualquier momento me encontraran"_ pensó Draco intentando levantarse, aun tenia las heridas de la batalla contra pepillo que sucedió la noche anterior _"Hmm… me gustaría limpiar estas heridas pero no puedo ni levantarme"_ Draco pensó con una sonrisa, trató de levantarse pero pudo con algo de dificultad " _Creo que tendre que ir a la selva",_ intento abrir las alas pero al hacerlo sintió solo dolor _"Oh no... auch"_

* * *

Blu y perla volaban por la selva en busca de comida, llegaron hasta un árbol donde habían unos cuantos mangos. Blu no sabia como arrancar el fruto del árbol así que siguió el ejemplo de perla quien corto la raíz del mango con el pico, el pudo hacerlo con algo de dificultad.

Ambas aves bajaron con los mangos al suelo y fueron comiendo su desayuno, tiempo después blu sintio unas miradas entre las hojas de los arboles, el se empezo a asustar de algo que el pensaba peligroso como ´Serpiente o otros animales´

"Creo que alguien nos vigila" dijo blu asustado, instantes después salieron unos pequeños tucanes, aquellos pequeños tucanes se acercaron volando hacia los dos guacamayos

"Cuidado Blu, te pueden matar de la ternura"se burlo perla con algo de ternura en su voz, ella cargo a uno de los pequeños tucanes

"Je je...ven para acá pequeño" dijo Blu con una pequeña risa nerviosa, cargo a uno de los pequeños pero este solo le empezó a arrancar las plumas de su pecho, blu grito empezó a gritar de dolor. Segundos después empezaron a torturar a perla, los dos pobres guacamayos sufrian por estos ´Angelitos´, un cuarto pequeño tucan salio con una liana y los amarro Blu y Perla

"Oigan que sucede ahí abajo?" Pregunto la voz de un tucan mayor, era el padre de los supuestos angelitos, los pequeños al escuchar la voz de su padre se fueron contra el "Oigan, oigan ya basta" suplico el tucan mayor "Me van a sacar plumas verdes", el miro a blu y perla "Oigan tortolitos! Van al carnaval?" preguntó, lo que dijo hizo que perla se enojada por la palabra 'tortolitos' y Blu se puso nervioso

"Espera que?" dijo perla molesta "Tortolitos? Ha este ni lo conozco"

"Si.." dijo Blu con una sonrisa nerviosa "Auch!" fue mordido por uno de los pequeños tucanes "Ha este que le pasa? es Canival?"

"No lo se" respondió el tucan " Ira a terapia"

"Y que es el carnaval?" Pregunto Blu con curiosidad

"Eres nuevo por aquí?" pregunto el tucan, blu solo asintio "Bueno, tienes buena suerte por conocer a Rafael, y Rafael conoce a todo el mundo", lanzo a los pequeños al aire y uno le cayo en el ojo "Otra vez el ojo, voy a llamar a su madre!" grito molesto Rafael

"No!" gritaron todos los pequeños, Rafael se empezó a reir en victoria pero poco despues...

"Llamarme para que!?" gritó la voz de una Tucan, Rafael salto del susto

"E-Eva q-querida solo voy a llevar a estos tórtolos a enseñarles la ciudad" Tartamudeo Rafael ademas de estar asustado y nervioso, Eva solo lo miro sospechosa

"A mi no me engañas, tu solo quieres irte de fiesta con tus amigos" Dijo Eva

"El carnaval..." suspiro Rafael y se acerco a Eva " es donde conocí a la ave mas hermosa del mundo", Rafael inició con su canto _"The girl from Ipanema"_ **_(N.A: Creo que asi se llamaba la canción)._**

Después de un fuerte grito muy agudo de Eva que puede dejar sordo a cualquiera. Rafael le dio un beso en el pico a Eva, los presentes solo se asquearon un poco, Rafael fue donde blu y perla, puso sus alas en los hombros de cada uno y se los llevo lo mas rapido de ahi, Blu habia volteado para ver que pasaba atras

"No voltees, huelen el miedo" Dijo Rafael al darse cuenta, solo le volteo rápido la cabeza blu

* * *

En las favelas estaba una cacatua quien era Pepillo, el ardía en furia porque las aves que habian capturado se escaparon, un guacamayo quien lo 'Había' vencido

 _"Debo ir a cobrar un favor"_ Penso Pepillo teniendo en mente a unos cuantos sujetos...

* * *

 _ **Bueno aqui el capitulo que me costo hacerlo por falta de tiempo ;-; no se si me quedo bien**_

 _ **La batalla de Draco y Pepillo aun no acaba... Solo digo eso. Iba a ser mas larga pero... falta de tiempo**_

 _ **Guest: Draco x Perla... no lo se tendria que reescribir toda la historia y eso seria un *PUM* a mi pobre cabeza, ademas Draco no siente nada por Perla. Además... Draco es mayor que Perla xd**_

 _ **SPIX: Gracias :D**_

 _ **PD: La demora fue es... Semana de examenes ;-;**_

 _ **PD2: Próximo capitulo en domingo o el miercoles :D o eso intentare**_

 _ **Updated: 6/3/18**_


	5. La Ciudad y el Club

_**Capitulo 5: La ciudad y el Club**_

 ** _Ehhhhh... un pequeño aviso, me acorde hace poco de publicar el capitulo y me faltaba acabarlo cual me olvide por estudiar, hacer tareas, etc. Bueno que tal si seguimos con el capitulo_**

* * *

Pepillo salio volando rápidamente de ese lugar en las favelas, Draco asomo un poco la cabeza y al ver que Pepillo salio, se relajo un poco

 _"Bueno solo unos minutos mas y tengo que ir a buscar a blu y a perla"_ Pensó Draco, miro al cielo y vio algunas varias aves en parvada volando por los cielos de la ciudad de rio _"Espero... algún dia encontrarlos"_

Mientras tanto cerca de las ciudades de Rio, estaban Blu, Perla y Rafael, ellos estaban de pie en el borde de la selva

"Bien... y por donde empezamos?" pregunto Blu, Rafael giró y soltó una pequeña risa

"Bueno que tal si empezamos por el club de la samba" dijo rafael pero blu puso una cara de no saber nada "Mis amigos dirigen el lugar, que tal si vamos?" pregunto, Blu y perla salieron volando.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un Mercado lleno de gente, de pronto aparecieron dos aves, el primero era un canario y el otro era un cardenal de cresta roja

"Hey Rafi! Cuanto tiempo sin verte" Le saludo el canario "pensábamos que estabas muerto"

"Si hermano, pensamos que te había tragado la tierra" dijo el cardenal moviéndose al lado de Rafael

"Nico! Pedro! Que tal familia? como han estado?" Le saludo Rafael a sus dos pequeños amigos

"Hemos estado bien" dijo Nico

"Esperen ese no es...?" Pedro movió en el aire como un espiral hacia Blu

"Miren quien es" Habló pedro "En una jaula y ahora con una princesa " hizo un guiño a Perla

"No... ella es solo una amiga " dijo blu nervioso

"Tranquilo amigo es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel" le dijo Nico a Blu

"Y que tiene de malo este nivel?" pregunto blu

"Este nivel no es nada cool" dijo pedro "Hay que pasar al siguiente nivel"

Rafael se puso detrás de blu y perla, y les dio un pequeño empujón "Tranquilos! Están en Río no hay de que preocuparse" les dijo Rafael. Pero desde lo alto de una casa cerca al mercado un mono Titi los estaba espiando con unos binoculares, luego aquel mono empezó a alertar a los demás.

Mientras tanto dentro del club habían varias especies de aves bailando y disfrutando de la gran fiesta

"Oigan todo el mundo" Llamo Nico y todos se detuvieron "Rafi ha traído unos invitados especiales los cuales no creo que salgan mucho"

"Quiero que todos agiten las alas y muevan el cuerpo" dijo pedro animando a todo el mundo, pronto una musica empezo a escucharse _**"I Wanna Party"**_

 ** _I wanna party_**

 ** _I wanna samba_**

 ** _I wanna party_**

 ** _I wanna samba_**

 ** _I wanna party_**

 ** _And live my life (my life)_**

 ** _I wanna party (party)_**

 ** _And fly_**

 ** _Imma fly, fly just like a bird_**

 ** _(But you are a bird!)_**

 ** _Oh yeah, you're right,_**

 ** _So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_**

 ** _Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_**.

Blu empezó a sentir algo en su interior que lo impulsaba a bailar

 _ **Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)**_

 _ **Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)**_

 _ **All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)**_

 _ **Been around the world and I wanna live my life**_

 _ **In Rio**_

 _ **Cause in Rio**_

 _ **In Rio, I realize**_

De pronto blu sintió su cuerpo moverse por si solo al ritmo de la musica "Oye y ahora que te sucede?" pregunto perla al ver los extraños pasos de blu

"No lo se" blu solo siguio bailando, rafael pudo alcanzar a ver desde la multitud a blu

"Eso es blu" felicito rafael a blu

 _ **I wanna party (party)**_

 _ **I wanna samba (party)**_

 _ **I wanna party (party)**_

 _ **And fly**_

 _ **I'm that samba, samba**_

 _ **Master, master, master**_

 _ **Master, master**_

 _ **Push out sound from my**_

 _ **ghetto blaster, blaster,**_

 _"Bueno, porque no?"_ Penso perla y empezó a bailar con elegancia. Blu al ver esto solo se detuvo y vio la forma de bailar de Perla.

 _ **Blaster, blaster, blaster**_

"Oye, le gustas" le susurro rafael a blu, este lo miro confundido

"De que hablas? Eso no es verdad" le susurro blu a rafael

"Tal vez pero solo se tu mismo, ve" Rafael empujo a blu hacia Perla, quienes terminaron chocando. Ella solo le devolvió un pequeño empujón con una pequeña risa. Perla volvió a bailar pero esta vez invitando a Blu a bailar con ella.

 _ **You dance fast,**_

 _ **But I dance faster, faster, faster**_

 _ **Faster, faster**_

Blu le acompaño en su baile, ambos empezaron a bailar juntos y en sincronia

 _ **You're too slow**_

 _ **You need to catch up**_

 _ **You can dance, and dance, but I…**_

 _ **I wanna party (party)**_

 _ **I wanna samba (party)**_

 _ **I wanna party (party)**_

 _ **I wanna samba (party)**_

 _ **I wanna party (party)**_

 _ **And live my life (live my life)**_

 _ **I wanna party (party)**_

 _ **And fly**_

Rafael solo miraba orgulloso a blu

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

Ambos guacamayos azules dieron un pequeño giro y blu lanzo perla al aire quien empezo a cantar con una voz angelical

 _ **Laya laya laya laya**_

 _ **Laya laya laya laya laya laya laya laya...**_

Blu y perla compartieron miradas, ambos se sonrojaron un poco y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta casi unir sus picos en un beso hasta que... _**(N.A: Cuando vi por primera vez esta escena de la pelicula y cuando fue interrumpida casi me da un ataque ;-; enserio quien arruina ese momento)**_

De golpe la cortina que cubria todo el club fue removida y iluminando con los fuertes rayos de sol a todas las aves. Los monos Titis dieron aparición, jefe dio unos pasos adelante

"Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo" les dijo el jefe de los monos Titis _**(Mauro)**_

"En tus sueños mono loco" Perla le escupió al jefe, pero la saliva cayo en el suelo

"Si.." blu intento también pero la saliva se que quedo colgando en el pico, el se lo limpio al instante "Eso era para ti", pero los monos solo se empezaron a reír

Rafael va hacia el lado del jefe mono "Oigan tranquilos, todos somos amigos no?", pero el jefe mono solo le agarro del cuello a Rafael

"No te metas en esto, narizón" amenazo el jefe mono a Rafael y empezó a reírse, pero al momento fue agarrado del cuello por un Flamingo

"Si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo" le amenazo el Flamingo

"Y nosotros!" gritaron todas las aves al mismo tiempo. Todos se preparaban para la batalla mientras que un pequeño mono tocaba un tambor

"Aves contra monos!" Gritó pedro dando comienzo a la batalla

En otro lado, en la selva estaba volando Draco quien ya se sentía mejor y con menos dolor en el cuerpo, lo que primero que hizo fue ir a un pequeño lago dentro de la selva y limpiarse el cuerpo, luego fue en busca de Blu y Perla, en el camino se puso a descansar en el suelo pero luego de unos momentos sintió que estaba siendo vigilado desde las hojas de los arboles, segundos después salieron los ´pequeños lindos angelitos´, Draco al ver a los pequeños niños se relajo un poco pero al hacerlo cometió un error, luego salieron unos pocos mas y atacaron a Draco, el no pudo hacer nada fue tirado al suelo

 _"Vencido por niños... que humillante"_ Pensó Draco, los niños lo estaban aplastando y arrancando unas cuantas plumas _**(Auch)**_

 _ **"**_ NIÑOS! QUE ES ESE RUIDO!?" Gritó Eva desde su nido y al momento salio, en ese momento todos los pequeños tucanes salieron volando rápidamente, mientras que Draco sin saberlo sintió escalofríos y algo de miedo

"TU, QUIEN ERES!? Y QUE HACES EN MI PROPIEDAD!?" le grito Eva a Draco

"Lo siento, pero solo estoy buscando a algunas aves" dijo Draco de forma normal _"Porque siento miedo con ella?"_ se preguntó Draco en sus pensamientos "No ha visto a dos guacamayos azules por aqui?"

"SI LOS HE VISTO SE FUERON CON MI RAFAEL A ENSEÑARLES LA CIUDAD" Dijo Eva conservando el tono alto de voz

"Bien, gracias" Draco se retiró _"Bien ahora la ciudad... donde estarán?"_ Suspiro Draco en sus pensamientos

De vuelta a la ciudad la batalla entre aves y los monos estaba llegando a su fin, el jefe de los monos ** _(Mauro)_** se abalanzo sobre blu haciendo que cayera de espaldas, Perla cuando vio esto le dio una patada baja al podre Mono Titi _**(N.A: Cualquiera sentiría el dolor del golpe si lo ve)**_

"Vamos al Tranvía rápido" les dijo Rafael. El tranvía estaba pasando justo en aquel momento, Blu, Perla, Nico, Pedro y Rafael volaron rápido al Tranvía donde tomaron un descanso de todo lo que había pasado.

"Rafael... y exactamente adonde vamos con el tranvía?" pregunto Blu

"Descuida este nos llevara a la entrada de la selva" le dijo Rafael pero Nico y Pedro le dieron miradas confusas

"Hey Rafi.. que yo sepa este tranvía no lleva a la selva" le susurro Nico a Rafael

"Descuida ya veras" le susurro Rafael a Nico

Algunas horas habían pasado y ya empezaba el atardecer, Blu y Perla estaban sentados en la parte del frente, Rafael decidió que ya era el momento de actuar

* * *

 _ **Bueno... Aparte que me olvide completar el capitulo por los examenes ;-; y publicar tarde el capitulo dare como spoiler el titulo del siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Cap 6: Confesión?**_

 _ **Bueno me despido que no dormí al completar esto ;-;**_

 _ **Updated: 6/3/18**_


	6. Confesion?

_**Cap 6: Confesión? Siendo capturados otra vez**_

Estaba atardeciendo en las calles de Rio. En el tranvía estaban Blu, Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro quienes hace poco salieron de una batalla contra los Monos Titis

Blu y Perla estaban sentados en la parte delantera del Tranvía mientras que Rafael, Nico y Pedro estaban en la parte trasera del tranvía observando a los dos guacamayos. Blu se fue acercando lentamente a Perla sin que ella se diera cuenta y fue acercando su ala para abrazarla pero para su mala suerte Perla se dio cuenta, esto hizo que blu se pusiera muy nervioso

"Ehhh... hace mucho calor no? porque estoy sudando" Blu empezó a decir "No sabia que las aves sudaran pero... mira" Blu levanto su ala y mostrando todo el sudor a Perla

"Wow" Dijo Perla y volvió su mirada hacia el frente, mientras que en la parte de atrás del Tranvía Rafael, Nico y Pedro observaban aquella escena

"Ese es tu pupilo, no? Rafael?" Le dijo Nico con unas risas

"Vamos hay que ayudarlo" les dijo Rafael a sus dos amigos

"Tengo una idea" Dijo pedro y empezó a cantar pero eso hizo que Rafael y Nico se molestaran por el ritmo

"Pedro sin ofender pero tu estilo no es el adecuado, lo romántico es mi estilo" Nico empezó a silbar

 _ **Ela pula, ela sabe a bula**_

 _ **Ela samba, ela canta**_

 _ **Ela anda na ponta dos pés**_

"Todo esto... es hermoso" dijo Perla contemplando el hermoso paisaje

"Pero no mas que tu" Blu había hablado sin pensarlo, ese comentario hizo que Perla se sonrojara "L-Lo dije sin pensarlo" dijo Blu nervioso

 _ **Ela é minha cara, ela e jóia rara**_

 _ **Ela é linda, ararinha**_

Desde la parte inferior del Tranvía volaba Rafael "Pss... blu" le susurro Rafael, Blu volteo a verlo "Dile que hermosos ojos tiene", Blu asintió

 _ **é 'o meu amor**_

 _ **Vou batendo asas na alma,**_

 _ **quando vou**_

"Hey Perla" Llamo a Blu a Perla, ella lo miro "Tengo hermosos Ojos" dijo Blu mostrando sus ojos, Perla solo se sintio confundida **_(N.A: Me mate de risa xD)_**

 _ **E vejo o cristo aos meus pés,**_

 _ **redentor**_

"No blu, sus ojos" le susurro de nuevo Rafael

 _ **Ela é minha, 'ela sabe a gíria**_

"Perla, tus ojos, tus ojos son hermosos, los míos no tanto" Dijo Blu nervioso, Perla solo dio una pequeña risa

 _ **Ela gira,**_

 _ **ela ginga,**_

 _ **é como uma flor**_

"Ahora, blu, dile lo que sientes" le susuro otra vez Rafael

 _ **Ela brinca, ela sai na brisa, ela anima**_

 _ **Ararinha**_

"Perla.." Blu trago saliva "Hay que algo que he querido decirte desde hace poco tiempo, Yo... Yo..." pero antes que pudiera completar la frase un pétalo de un árbol se metió en la garganta de Blu

"Que lindo hasta te pusiste nervioso" dijo Perla pero al ver a Blu "Hay que te ahogas" al instante fue a ayudar a Blu

 _ **é o meu amor**_

 _ **O sol a esquentar a pena...**_

Nico no pudo seguir porque Pedro le interrumpió y este vio la escena de Perla intentando ayudar a Blu

"Si, ese es mi pupilo..." suspiró Rafael, Nico hizo el sonido de una bomba cayendo

Mientras que en la ciudad Draco estaba volando buscando a Blu y a Perla, hasta que vio un lugar devastado cerca a un mercado, aterrizo en una de las cajas de aquel lugar y vio varios monos Titis tirados en el suelo

 _"Que paso aquí?"_ Pensó Draco, empezó a caminar por el área mientras veía algunas plumas de diferentes colores tiradas en el suelo pero una en especial le llamo la atención, una pluma azul _"Estuvieron aquí... Blu siempre metiéndote en problemas"_ siguió caminando pero no encontró nada, solo mas monos tirados en el suelo _"Bien, ahora donde? Se esta haciendo tarde"_ Draco emprendió el vuelo de nuevo pero no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado por alguien entre las sombras

"Bien encontré a uno, me faltan dos mas" dijo la sombra quien resultaba ser Pepillo y empezó a sacar las garras

* * *

De vuelta con los demás ya era de noche y el Tranvía había completado todo su recorrido, los cinco estaban cerca de la celebración del carnaval

"Rafael, no dijiste que el tranvía nos llevaría a la selva?" Pregunto blu

"Si... al parecer me equivoque, pero no quieren ir al carnaval?" Les pregunto Rafael a Blu y a Perla

"Claro porque no" respondió Perla, pero blu no sabia que responder

"No lo se..." Respondió blu

"Oh vamos Blu sera divertido" Dijo Perla animando a blu "Cierto tengo que decirte algo, chicos pueden dejarnos solos por un momento?", los demás asintieron y se alejaron "Blu tal vez después de esto podríamos ir a la..."

"A la selva?" Dijo blu completando las palabras de Perla, ella solo asintió "No lo se... Perla tengo que decirte algo que no hablamos", Perla se preocupo un poco "Te dijimos que veníamos de un lugar llamado Minnesota cierto?", Perla solo asintió "Pues hay algo más"

"Y que es?" Pregunto Perla, Blu solo suspiro

"Draco y yo vivimos con una humana durante 15 años..." Blu revelo la verdad, Perla estaba impactada por esto

"Entonces ustedes dos eran unas mascotas?" Dijo Perla, Blu asintió aunque el termino que uso Perla no le gustó "No puedo creer que he estado con unas simples mascotas todo este tiempo" Teniendo un poco de ira y aguantando las lagrimas "Dime que no es verdad", pero blu no respondió "Bien! Hasta luego, mascota" dijo Perla fríamente y salio volando, Rafael, Nico y Pedro vieron toda la escena y bajaron a donde blu

"Amigo, que hiciste?" le dijo Rafael decepcionado "Chicos vayan con ella" le dijo Rafael a Nico y a Pedro, ellos asintieron y se fueron volando, mientras que Rafael sin darse cuenta Blu lentamente se iba caminando

* * *

En otro lado Draco descansaba de tanto volar, pero sin saber aun que Pepillo le estaba acechando, salio de su escondite y rápidamente tomo del cuello a Draco

"Tu de nuevo!" grito Draco, Pepillo solo reia

"Si... y pronto íre por los otros dos" Dijo Pepillo y le dio un fuerte en la cara a Draco, dejándolo inconsciente pero no por mucho "Bien, uno fuera y quedan dos" pero miro hacia un lado y vio una ave azul volando "Al parecer es mi día de suerte " y se llevo a Draco entre su garras

* * *

Perla volaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia la selva mientras que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos _"La ave que creí que seria diferente a los demás solo resulto ser una estúpida mascota, pero yo lo amo pero a la vez lo odio... que me pasa"_ Ella aterrizo en la rama de un árbol intentando olvidar todo lo que paso anteriormente pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por Pepillo quien la tomo del cuello

"Adonde ibas?" Pregunto Pepillo

"Justo iba directo para sacarte los ojos" dijo Perla y rápidamente se salio de las garras de Pepillo, intento darle un golpe pero Pepillo pero este lo esquivo y ella recibió un golpe en la cara

"Bien eso fue fácil " Dijo Pepillo y se llevo a Perla entre sus garras, Nico y Pedro vieron toda la escena y salieron corriendo para avisar a Rafael y a Blu. Pepillo solo se fue a un lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Draco "Bien ya van dos falta 1 y supongo que el mismo vendrá"

* * *

Nico y Pedro salieron gritando de aquel lugar y fueron a buscar a Blu y Rafael, pero mientras con ellos. Rafael seguía a Blu caminando

"Rafael, que haces? el carnaval es del otro lado " Dijo Blu mientras caminaba, no quería volar en ese momento

"No voy a ir" le Respondió Rafael

"Que? Pensé que amabas mas al carnaval" Dijo Blu algo confundido

"Si, pero amo mas a mi familia y es algo que aprendí con esto" Dijo Rafael tocándose el pecho " no con esto" ahora la cabeza, Blu solo dejo salir un suspiro

"Chicos!" Grito Nico muy agitado

"Que sucede?" pregunto Blu

"Una cacatúa se llevo a Perla" dijo Pedro en voz alta

"Adonde?" Volvió a preguntar blu pero ahora preocupado

"Al carnaval" Hablaron Nico y Pedro al mismo tiempo

"Vamos chicos, hay que rescatar a Perla" Dijo Blu decidido, los demás asintieron y salieron volando en dirección al carnaval **_(N.A: Blu no sabe que Draco fue capturado)_**

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos y empezaron a buscar en todos los carros alegóricos hasta encontrar el de los contrabandistas

"Rafael, Nico y Pedro ustedes vayan adelante " Les dijo blu y ellos asintieron, mientras de Blu buscaba solo

"Blu!" Grito una voz de una mujer quien resultaba ser la de Linda, Blu al escuchar su voz volteo a verla y vio que tenia un traje de guacamayo azul, eso hizo que el se confundiera pero unos momentos después llegaron Nico y Pedro a informarle a Blu de la ubicación de Perla

"Blu, Perla esta en aquel carro con un traje de gallina " Le dijo Pedro. Blu tendría que darse prisa en ir por Perla y eso fue lo que hizo, ignoro los llamados de su dueña y siguió su camino

Al llegar donde el carro con un traje de gallina, Blu pudo entrar por la parte trasera del carro, al entrar pudo ver a Perla y para su sorpresa, su hermano Draco estaba encerrado también

"Blu, primero libera a Perla" le dijo Draco a su hermano, el solo asintió. El guacamayo azul se dirigió a la jaula de Perla, y usando una de sus garras intentó abrir el candado. Pepillo llegó y empujó a Blu hasta el suelo y puso sus garras en su cuello

"Suéltalo!" Gritó el hermano de Blu, Pepillo giró la mirada hacía Draco

"Oblígame" Pepillo desafió a Draco. El guacamayo mayor empujó la puerta de la jaula, pero al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor "Eso pensé" Pepillo levanto a Blu y lo arrojó a una jaula. Pepillo miró a Blu y Perla

"Hay el amor... tan fuerte pero... también débil" Dijo Pepillo y se fue volando al lugar donde estaba Marcel

"Bien hecho, Pepillo" felicitó Marcel a Pepillo

"Lo siento, Blu" Dijo Draco con la cabeza abajo

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí acabo el capitulo, me quedo un poco corto pero estoy guardando lo mejor para el siguiente capitulo (Hecho en 1 dia y medio)**_

 _ **Que paso con Linda y Tulio? Es que mas me concentre en la historia de Draco, Blu y Perla. Pero nada cambia con Linda y Tulio, todo lo que ellos pasan es igual a la película**_

 _ **Creo que voy a hacer un escenas eliminadas de esta historia y informar que ya va a acabar... la primera parte de la historia xD,**_

 ** _Aproximadamente queda capítulos a la primera parte mas algo de relleno y luego la segunda parte que seria Rio 2_**

 ** _Spix: Hubiera sido mas violenta la batalla si hubiera estado Draco pero como no estaba solo sucede casi igual que en Rio 1 solo que sin la cadena_**

 ** _Pero igual el líder de los monos recibió la patada en un lugar debíl xD_**

 ** _Espero que os guste_**

 ** _Updated: 6/3/18_**


	7. Rebelacion? Libertad

**_Capitulo 7: Una Rebelacion? Libertad_**

 ** _Mensaje al final no se salten el capitulo_**

* * *

Aquel carro alegórico llegó a su destino, cual era un aeropuerto abandonado y allí se encontraba un avión, empezaron a sacar todas las jaulas con aves que estaban en el carro, mientras colocaban las aves en el avión, el niño Fernando intento liberar a Draco, Blu y Perla, pero justo cuando lo hizo fue interrumpido por Marcel

"No debiste hacer eso" dijo Marcel molesto por la acción de Fernando y lo empezó a jalar la mano en intento de llevarlo al avión pero en ese instante Fernando le mordió la mano, Marcer grito de dolor y sus dos acompañantes iban a ir por el niño "Dejen que se vaya" les dijo Marcel "Sigan llevando las aves al avión". Cuando ya terminaron de embarcar las aves, ellos empezaron a encender el avión y en el trayecto un carro alegórico muy grande iba hacia ellos y era conducido por Linda y Tulio

"Oigan ese no es un carro alegórico? Pregunto Marcel

"Si y es mejor que el nuestro" Dijo Tipa

"Que haces, idiota! Despega!" Le grito Marcel al Tipa, mientras despegaban el carro alegórico iba a toda velocidad, todos empezaron a gritar en el avión y ademas de Tulio, pero el avión solo llego romper parte del carro y saliendo victorioso, Linda se bajo del carro rápidamente y fue corriendo conteniendo las lagrimas y viendo como el avión se alejaba

"No!" Linda cayo de rodillas al suelo "Se acabo.." las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Mientras tanto en el avión todo el grupo estaba triste, todas pensaban que era el fin

"Lo siento Eva, no llegare a casa para cenar" Dijo triste Rafael

"Todo se acabo..." Dijo triste Draco _"Tal vez no los volveré a ver"_ Pensó triste Draco al recordar a su familia. Blu se le ocurrió una idea y pudo coger un gancho que estaba conectado a un extintor

"Que haces?" Pregunto Perla al ver la acción de Blu

"Voy a romper esta cosa y de aquí los voy a sacar" Dijo Blu mientras con esfuerzo conecto el gancho al techo de la jaula y esta se abrió creando un espacio suficiente para que pudiera salir

"Quien diría que una de tus ideas nos sacara de aquí" Dijo Draco con una sonrisa

"Cuando no funciono?" Pregunto Blu

"Quieres que te lo recuerde?" Le dijo Draco recordando aquellos momentos con una sonrisa

"Mejor... no.." Dijo Blu mientras abría la jaula de Perla "Bien ahora hay que liberar a los demás". Estuvieron liberando decenas de aves capturadas, Blu presiono un botón el cual abría la la compuerta del avión, esto creo una alarma en la cabina principal donde iban los contrabandistas, Marcel y Pepillo, quien estaba en su hombro, vieron como todas las aves estaban fuera de sus jaulas y apunto de escapar, intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba bloqueada por varias jaulas

"Vamos rapido" Dijo Blu a todas las aves del lugar y estas empezaron a volar

"Libres!" Pedro hizo como una especie de canto

"Blu, hay que irnos rápido" Le dijo Perla a Blu, pero el se detuvo

"Que haces Blu? Hay que irnos rápido" Dijo Draco a su hermano intentando empujarlo

"No puedo..." Dijo Blu, pero antes de que Perla intentara convencer a Blu, Pepillo salio volando rapidamente empujando a Perla y a Draco, tenia a blu en el suelo y casi ahorcándolo en el suelo

"Déjalo" Perla se lanzo hacia Pepillo, pero el la empujo de nuevo con mas fuerza haciendo que Perla se estrellase fuerte contra la pared del avión y cayo una jaula en su izquierda "Au... mi ala" Perla estuvo intentando contener las lagrimas del dolor

"Vaya ahora tenemos dos aves débiles y una que lo vuela que lastima" Se burlo Pepillo y empezó a acercar sus garras al cuello de Blu con un propósito... Matarlo, Blu intento agarrar aquel gancho del extintor pero por mas que se esforzara no lo podía alcanzar

"Aléjate de el" Draco empujo a Pepillo lejos de Blu

"Blu!" Grito Perla mientras se iba resbalando del avión

"No!" Blu no pudo llegar a Perla a tiempo y vio como caía hacia el mar

"Blu! ve por Perla! Rápido! " Dijo Draco y, al instante, Blu salto por Perla y cayo en picada hacia Perla. Blu iba demasiado rápido en picada, apenas podía ver por la cantidad de aire que entraba en sus ojos

 _"No pude ser... es mi fin..."_ Pensó Perla mientras se dirigía al mar pero a unos centímetros pero alguien la había agarrado y salvado de morir, pudo alzar la vista y para su sorpresa vio a Blu "Blu!" Grito Perla de felicidad

Mientras tanto que en el avión seguían Draco y Pepillo frente a frente, el avión se iba alejando mas de Río

"Sabes... Blu tiene un gran parecido con alguien que me encontré en la gran amazonas" Dijo Pepillo, esto confundió a Draco

"De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Draco, Pepillo solo se empezó a reír

"Del incendio de hace 15 años" Dijo Pepillo, esto solo sorprendió a Draco

"Como es que...?"

"Yo estuve allí y digamos que aquella ave azul no dio tanta pelea pero por lastima su compañera lo salvo antes que le diera el golpe final" dijo Pepillo, esto fue una noticia impactante para Draco ya que el único que tenia un gran parecido con Blu era... Su padre

"Tu... " Draco empezaba a perder la calma

"El era débil, patético, un inut..." Pepillo fue un interrumpido por un golpe de Draco justo en la cara

"No dejare que hables así de ellos!" Draco se lanzo hacia Pepillo de nuevo, este lo esquivo con dificultad, Pepillo pudo darle un golpe fuerte a Draco con una de sus alas

"Eres débil igual que el, pero porque sigues luchando?" Pepillo le pregunto a Draco, quien estaba recuperándose del golpe "A pesar que tu cuerpo esta lleno de heridas, ¿Porque sigues levantándote?"

"Es algo que alguien como tu... nunca entenderá" Draco se levanto y ataco a Pepillo otra vez, Pepillo no pudo esquivar el golpe pero pudo soportarlo y rápidamente de recupero

"Es todo lo que tienes?" Pepillo tumbo a Draco y empezó a acercar su garra hacia su pecho, empezó a urdir su garras poco a poco en el pecho de Draco, el gritaba de dolor, la sangre se salia lentamente, Pepillo retiro sus garras del pecho de Draco, de estas goteaban unas pequeñas gotas de sangre "Ahora di tus ultimas palabras " y Pepillo levanto de nuevo las garras para dar el ultimo golpe, Draco pudo ver con el extintor cual tenia demasiada presión, con su ultimo esfuerzo lucho por alcanzarlo y conectarlo a la pata de Pepillo _**(Esas garras duelen... y mucho. Lo digo por experiencia xd)**_

"Hasta nunca" Draco saco el gancho del extintor y toda la presión guardada fue liberada haciendo que Pepillo saliera volando junto con el extintor rompiendo el vidrio de la puerta y el cristal del avión donde estaban los contrabandistas, Pepillo pudo sacar su pata pero no se dio cuenta que el avión se acercaba y el quedo atrapado en uno de los motores

Los contrabandistas entraron en pánico y en el avión solo había un solo paracaídas

"Bien haber quien se lo queda" Dijo Armando y junto a Tipa empezaron a jugar Piedra, Papel y Tijera

"Piedra, papel y..." Hablaron los dos pero se dieron cuenta que Marcel tenia el paracaídas

"Ahí se ven" Marcel saltó del avión, al instante Armando y Tipa se tiraron y pudieron sostenerse de las piernas de Marcel

 _"Bueno al parecer casi todo esta hecho... uno de mis dos objetivos esta hecho"_ Pensó Draco mientras estaba sentado en una de las paredes del avión, estaba débil y con un dolor en el pecho casi insoportable _"Creo.. que no podre salir de esto... Blu si no llegase a salir de esto espero que puedas regresar a casa..."_ Draco puso su ala en su pecho y vio algo de sangre, lentamente cerro los ojos, el avión había tomado otro rumbo y se estrello en la selva _"Te quiero... hermano"_ La primera y única lagrima salio por uno de los ojos de Draco.

* * *

En las calles de Río, estaba Blu y Perla viajando en el jeep de Tulio junto a Linda, acelerando iban hacia la clínica, llegaron unos minutos después y Perla ya no soportaba el dolor que generaba su ala izquierda, Tulio se llevo rápido a Perla a su sala de operaciones medicas donde la empezó a atender. Blu estaba esperando los resultados de Perla, Linda intento animarlo, luego de unos minutos Linda prendió el televisor que estaba en esa sala, pero hacerlo salto el noticiero

 _" Informamos que hace unos pocos minutos en la selva de Rio ha caído un avión cual se sospecha iban unas varias aves que fueron capturadas por los contrabandistas, aquellas personas están siendo buscadas y serán llevadas ante la justicia" _dijo el informante del noticiero _" ahora vamos con el clima"_ Blu se sorprendió por la noticia que el avión donde estaban se había estrellado pero algo le hizo que en su interior se alterase, donde estaba Draco o si aun estaba en el avión...

"Blu, que pasa?" Pregunto Linda cuando blu empezó a mirar la selva por un buen tiempo "Oh espera, tengo una idea " Linda saco una pequeña libreta y arrancó una hoja, le dio la hoja y un lápiz que saco de su bolso

 _"Draco... el sigue allá afuera y creo.. que seguía en el avión"_ Blu escribió en la nota y puso una cara triste y casi en lagrimas, Linda al ver esto solo lo abrazo, poco tiempo después Tulio salio con Perla en sus manos, ella estaba dormida porque fue sedada y con vendajes en su ala izquierda

"Bien... su ala no tiene ningún daño grave, solo tardara unas cuatro semanas... ¿Porque esas caras?" Tulio al ver la cara triste de Blu en los brazos de linda quien lo estaba abrazando

"Tulio, hay que ir rápido a la selva" dijo Linda, Tulio solo miro confundido

"Que? Por que?" Pregunto Tulio confundido, Linda solo suspiro

"Hace poco paso un noticiero donde decía que el avión de los contrabandistas se estrello en la selva y blu cree que Draco seguía en el avión " Explico Linda, la expresión de Tulio cambio al escuchar esto

"Hay no... Linda ayúdame alistar todo lo necesario " Tulio le dijo a linda, ella asintió "Blu quiero que te quedes con Perla si?" Blu solo asintió aun estando con la misma expresión

Los minutos pasaron y acabaron de alistar todo para ir a la selva, fue un viaje largo y empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar hasta encontrar el avión, pudieron ver algo de humo no muy lejos de donde estaban, fueron hasta allí y pudieron ver el avión en muy malas condiciones, jaulas en algunos lugares y para su sorpresa una pluma azul. Entraron al avión con mucho cuidado y pudieron ver a Draco en el suelo, varias de sus plumas estaban de color negro y una herida en el pecho donde aun salia sangre, Tulio lo agarro entre sus manos con cuidado

"Hay que llevarlo rápido al jeep" Dijo Tulio muy preocupado, el y Linda fueron corriendo rápidamente al jeep

* * *

Para Blu esos minutos que tardaban Linda y Tulio lo tenían con miedo y preocupación, volteo la mirada hacia Perla, quien estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente

"Blu..." Dijo Perla en voz baja, ella intento levantarse pero volvió a caer

"Ten cuidado, Perla, los efectos del sedante aun no pasan" dijo Blu, Perla empezó a mover su ala pero se dio cuenta de algo

"Blu... que es esto que tengo en mi ala?" Pregunto Perla al ver los vendajes que eran extraños para ella

"Son vendas, y eso te ayudara a sanar tu ala" Dijo Blu

Pasaron algunos minutos y se pudo oír la puerta de la clínica abriéndose de golpe, Linda y Tulio entraron con una pequeña camilla para aves y rápidamente Tulio entro a su sala de operaciones medicas

Linda se acerco lentamente a Blu "Lo encontramos..." Las palabras hicieron que Blu se emocionara pero al ver la cara triste de Linda este cambio su sonrisa por preocupación "El tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo y una muy grave en el pecho y... tenemos miedo que no vaya a sobrevivir" Los ojos de Blu se abrieron de golpe y lagrimas. Blu bajo hasta el suelo y se fue caminando hasta la puerta media abierta de la sala. Perla, quien escucho y vio como Blu se retiraba, ella quiso animarlo pero Linda la detuvo

"Se que estas preocupada pero Blu por ahora necesita estar solo, esta noticia fue muy fuerte para el. Por lo que, su hermano es el único familiar que le queda y si llegase a pasar lo peor... seria muy difícil que Blu se recuperase" Dijo Linda a la guacamaya azul, Perla solo miraba a Blu con una cara preocupada. Blu salió lentamente por la puerta mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

* * *

 _ **Bueno... Aqui acaba el capitulo xD**_

 _ **En esta historia a Draco se le representa como un hermano mayor protector y fue el maestro de Blu por así decirlo durante los 15 años, el quiere que Blu regrese al amazonas donde es su verdadero hogar, el le prometio a Blu de pequeño que haria lo posible para regresar (Maestro en enseñarlo lo principal volar usar el pico para cortar o abrir frutas pero Blu no hacia eso, etc)**_

 _ **Después de una semana larga llena de sufrimiento y dolores de cabeza llego el capitulo :D**_

 _ **Díganme si esta bien ;-; pls**_

 _ **El mensaje: Cuando acabe esta historia no se que haré... una secuela de la misma o esperar que salga Rio 3 o hacer otra historia pero con los personajes humanizados**_

 _ **P.D: Hoy mismo se me ocurrió ver los stats de los capítulos y me llevo la sorpresa que el cap 1 tiene 142 views y 94 visitor gracias :D**_

 _ **Updated y en cierta parte reescrito: 10/3/18**_

 _ **Desde marcas leves hasta heridas grandes (Esas son las garras de las aves xd)**_


	8. Recuerdos del pasado darán el futuro

**_Cap 8: Recuerdos del pasado darán posibilidades para el futuro_**

* * *

Las horas pasaron rapido para Tulio quien hacia lo posible para ayudar a Draco, quien estaba mal estado. Tulio lo pudo mantener estable pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo tiempo, pudo detener el sangrado de su pecho y sanar las quemaduras no tan graves de su cuerpo. Draco aun permanecía dormido y en su cabeza estaba pasando por recuerdos del pasado

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos del pasado**_

 _"Donde... estoy?"_ Se dijo así mismo Draco quien solo podía ver todo a su alrededor oscuro _"Acaso... estoy muerto?",_ de pronto lo envolvió una luz cual lo segó solo por unos momentos y luego todo pudo ver un lugar selvático _"Si... estoy muerto"_ , intento volar y para su sorpresa su cuerpo se sentía sin ningún peso, todo para el era muy familiar

" _Que es este lugar? Y porque se siente muy familiar?"_ Se pregunto Draco, siguió volando y vio varios guacamayos azules haciendo la danza tradicional _"Espera...Yo... recuerdo esto, es de hace 15 años, pero como?"_

Luego de que terminaran la danza, Draco vio a un pequeño guacamayo azul esperando a sus padres, aquel niño estaba muy alegre y emocionado por algo _"Recuerdo esto ese soy...Yo..."_ Draco no podía creer que esto fuera posible, el se fue acercando y pudo ver a sus padres mucho tiempo antes del incendio, Draco tenia lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos

 _"Si estoy pasando por esto... significa... que Blu ya va a nacer"_ Draco solo los siguió hasta su nido y vio como el huevo de Blu empezaba a moverse y lentamente fue saliendo del cascaron

De pronto todo el ambiente empezó a cambiar, Draco aun se encontraba en el nido de sus padres y cuando salio pudo ver a su padre Mark, quien estaba enseñando a Blu a volar

"Bien Blu, seguiremos con la lección, primero abre tus alas" Dijo Mark, Blu asintió y abrió las alas "Ahora intenta volar Blu"

"P-pero que pasa s-si caigo" dijo un pequeño Blu nervioso

"Descuida hijo, yo te agarrare si caes" Le dijo Mark a su hijo, Blu solo se preparo para volar y dio un pequeño paso, al caer empezó a batir las alar pero el gran nerviosismo al ver abajo le distrajo y empezó a caer al suelo, Mark al ver que su hijo fue a por el

"Blu, estas bien?" Pregunto Mark preocupado "Que paso?"

"M-me dio miedo" Dijo el pequeño Blu

"Descuida hijo, yo la primera vez tuve miedo pero solo tienes que ignorarlo" Dijo Mark abrazando a su hijo

"Enserio..?" Pregunto Blu y su padre asintió, tiempo después llego Rose, compañera de Mark e madre de Blu y Draco

"Mark, querido, ya es hora de ir" Le dijo Rose a su compañero, Mark asintió

"Blu cuídate, esta bien? Tu hermano llegara pronto "le dijo Rosa a su pequeño hijo, Blu asintió y se fue adentro del nido, Draco solo pudo ver como su pequeño hermano volvía adentro del nido y se fue a la antigua habitación de los dos

 _"Es bueno recordar esto..."_ Draco solo salio del nido y fue a buscar a su versión pequeña, el ultimo lugar que podía recordar era su entrenamiento en la fosa de la perdición, el en camino pudo ver los hermosos lugares del amazonas y a los pequeños niños jugando. Minutos después de salir del nido pudo ver a una pequeña Guacamaya volando

 _"Ella no sera...?"_ Draco siguió a la pequeña guacamaya hasta un lugar donde estaba su versión pequeña

"Hola Draco" Saludo Kristy al pequeño Draco

"Hola Kristy, como estas" Saludo el pequeño Draco

"Bien, te he estado buscando" dijo Kristy "Te quería decir algo importante" Kristy intentaba calmar sus nervios pero no podía" Bueno... yo... he querido decirte que..." Kristy intentaba hablar bien pero los nervios no le dejaban "Yo... yo..." ella miro un poco hacia arriba y vio un árbol que estaba cayendo hacia ellos y rápidamente "Cuidado!" Grito Kristy señalando el arbol desplomándose, ambos pequeños guacamayos lograron evadir el árbol

"Hay que buscar al jefe, rápido" Dijo Draco, Kristy asintió y ambos se fueron en búsqueda del jefe, Draco estaba parado en una de las ramas cerca de los dos pequeños guacamayos

 _"Que es lo que me quisiste decir..."_ se pregunto Draco pero recordó algo _"Ay no... mis padres, debo ir a buscarlos"_ Draco salio de aquel lugar rápido y fue en busca de sus padres, Draco se esforzó mucho para encontrarlos y lo único que pudo ver es a su padre batallando contra una cacatúa, cual Draco la reconoció al instante _"Pepillo!"._ Draco le lanzo hacia Pepillo pero al hacerlo lo termino traspasándolo _"Que!?_ Grito Draco confundido, el solo veía como su padre estaba siendo golpeado y entre las garra de Pepillo, las cuales estaban en el cuello de Mark

"Déjalo!" Grito Rose quien se lanzo hacia Pepillo, Rosa le clavo las garras en la cara a Pepillo y lo mando un poco lejos, aprovechando que Pepillo se recuperaba, Rose agarro a Mark y se lo llevo lejos del lugar.

Draco intentó seguir a sus padres pero de la nada desaparecieron. El guacamayo se elevó por arriba de los arboles solo para ver un paisaje oscuro, humo por todos y unos cuantos puntos azules a lo lejos. Draco se detuvo en una rama de un arbol cerca a su antiguo hogar, el suspiro de tristeza. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que parecieron horas y Draco vio como sus padres regresaban al lugar muy preocupados. Los dos guacamayos adultos solo vieron como el árbol donde estaba su antiguo nido estaba en el suelo y de color negro

"Hijos! Donde están!?" Grito Rose. Los dos guacamayos descendieron al suelo y buscaron entre las grandes hojas o lo que quedaban de ellas. Draco bajo triste junto a sus padres, la madre de los dos pequeños guacamayos encontró dos plumas semi-quemadas, una más oscura de la otra muy cerca de su antiguo nido. La madre cayó en llanto "No..." El padre se acercó hasta su compañera y la abrazó con sus alas. La pareja de guacamayo pensaba que sus dos únicos hijos se habían ido para siempre. Draco quiso acercarse más y abrazar a sus padres pero todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo

* * *

En la sala de operaciones medicas de Tulio, Draco estaba despertando, cuando abrió los ojos la luz de la sala le hizo que los cerrara de nuevo, abrió los ojos otra vez y su visión empezó a volver normal, Draco pudo ver que estaba en una sala de color blanca

 _"Acaso... estoy muerto?"_ Se pregunto Draco en sus pensamientos, intento levantarse pero al hacerlo sintió dolor en su pecho, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio el vendaje que tenia "Al... al parecer no"

"Cuidado no te muevas mucho" Dijo Tulio acercándose a Draco " Nos tenias muy preocupados, has estado dormido durante unas dos semanas", esta noticia impacto a Draco

 _"Dos semanas? Pero yo sentí como si fueran unas horas"_ Se pregunto Draco en sus pensamientos

"Iré a darle la noticia a Blu y Linda, ellos han estado muy preocupados " Tulio salio por la puerta de la sala, Draco solo quedo recostado en la camilla dentro de la sala pensando

 _"Por que se sentía tan real..?"_ Se pregunto Draco en sus pensamientos, afuera de la sala estaba Tulio con su celular llamando a Linda

"Hola? Linda? Soy yo Tulio quería avisarte que Draco acaba de despertar" Le dijo Tulio a través de su teléfono movíl, segundos después escucho un golpe fuerte de una puerta, al parecer Linda salió corriendo

* * *

Mientras tanto en el habitad artificial se encontraban Blu se encontraba junto a Perla, quien dormía bajo su ala. Ellos se confesaron sus sentimientos que tenían del uno al otro en la oscura noche. Blu se levantó primero dejando a Perla recostada en el suave nido y fue en busca de frutas que Tulio dejaba muy temprano cada día. Blu vio entre diversas frutas, mangos, uvas y algunas manzanas. Blu al agarrar unas cuantas frutas para llevarlas a Perla, el escucho que los micrófonos se encendían

" _Blu, te necesito un momento_ " Llamo Tulio a través de unos micrófonos dentro de el habitad artificial, Blu lo primero que hizo fue dejarle los mangos a Perla y luego fue volando a la puerta del habitad, cual fue abierta por Tulio desde el exterior "Bien vamos" Blu se subió al brazo de Tulio y ambos fueron hasta la sala donde estaba Draco pero justo cuando iban entrar Linda llego algo despeinada y agitada "Linda, que te paso?"

"Vine corriendo hasta acá" Linda tomo aire "Es difícil entender a las personas aquí y bien vamos a verlo?" los tres se fueron a la sala de operaciones donde se encontraba Draco

* * *

Draco seguia recostado en la camilla pensando en aquellos recuerdos que vivio hace poco, se preguntaba de como seria posible y empezó a dudar si su familia. amigos, seguian vivos ya que segun Tulio no se han visto mas guacamayos azules en varios años, escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse. Draco levanto la cabeza y vio a Tulio entrando junto a Linda y Blu, su hermano fue a su lado.

"Como te sientes?" Le pregunto Blu preocupado a su hermano mayor

"Aun siento dolor por la herida en mi pecho y mientras estaba dormido tuve un sueño extraño" Draco solo cerro los ojos y suspiro, pero luego saco una risa "Como van tu y Perla?", este comentario hizo que a Blu se le subieran los nervios hasta el limite

"B-Bueno.. ehhhh..." Blu solo tartamudeaba y Draco solo se empezó a reir

"Ya tranquilo solo bromeo " Dijo Draco con risas a su hermano "Y como han estado?"

"Bien... aunque Perla se siente triste por el hecho de no poder volar" Dijo Blu

"Y cuanto estará asi?" Le pregunto Linda a Tulio

"Va a necesitar mucho descanso por lo menos dos semanas o quizás un poco más para que pueda moverse y volar con facilidad"

* * *

 ** _Algunas semanas más tarde (1 semana)_**

Blu y Perla estaban en la azotea del hospital de aves junto a Linda, Tulio y el hijo adoptivo actual de los dos. Draco también se encontraba allí pero aún vendado en ciertas partes del cuerpo. Tulio sostenía a Perla entre sus manos y lentamente la elevó. Perla abrió las alas y alegremente voló, Blu la acompañó en vuelo hacía la gran selva brasilera pero ante de irse miró a Linda y a su hermano. Linda lo miraba con una sonrisa y saliendo una pequeña lagrima y Draco también con una sonrisa

"Cuídate. Pronto iré con ustedes" Dijo Draco a Blu. Blu se fue volando junto a Perla. La pareja se perdió de vista de los humanos y del hermano de Blu _"Ojala madre pudiera ver esto..."_

* * *

 _ **Bueno... Despues de estar en cuarentena por toda una semana aqui el nuevo Capitulo**_

 _ **Lo iba a publicar ayer pero... ver anime no me dejo xD y apartir de ahora comenzara Rio 2 yeeee :D**_

 _ **Aqui tuve que apresurar un poco las cosas asi que no se si me quedo bien el capitulo**_

 _ **Los recuerdos de Draco y el titulo del capitulo me base en un sueño que tuve esta semana y digamos que me mate la cabeza intentando recordar**_

 _ **Mañana se estrena el primer capitulo de Rio 2 y sera en este mismo fic :D**_

 _ **Updated y en cierta parte reescrito: 7/4/18**_


	9. Noticias Reveladoras

**_Capitulo 9: Noticias reveladoras_**

 ** _Rio 1 fue en 2011 y Rio 2 comienza con el año nuevo hacia 2014_**

* * *

En toda la ciudad se estaba celebrando la gran fiesta de Año nuevo y se escuchaba la cancion **_"What is love?"_**

 _ **Ooh-ooh**_

 _ **Ooh... (hey-hey)**_

 _ **Yeah... (hey-hey)**_

 _ **What is love if it's not with you?**_

 _ **I know when you're alone, you feel it too**_

 _ **In your arms is where I long to be**_

 _ **'Cause being with you gives me sanity (hey!)**_

Todas las personas bailaban en las calles de Rio

 _ **Oh-oh... listen to me, darling**_

 _ **I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel**_

 _ **Oh-oh... I wonder if you know it**_

 _ **And what good is the party if you're not around?**_

 _ **Listen to me now**_

En el cristo del Redentor estaban gran variedad de especies de aves bailando y festejando la llegada del año nuevo, varios reflectores de diferentes colores iluminaban el lugar, Nico y pedro eran el alma de la fiesta animando a cada ave a seguir bailando

 _ **What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)**_

 _ **If it's not your love...? (is it amazing love?)**_

 _ **What good is love... (am I your baby love?)**_

 _ **If it's not your love...? (is it a crazy love?)**_

"Yo soy tu amor" Empezo a cantar Nico " Soy tu loco amor"

"Es una fiesta en grande, soy feliz con todos en el baile" Canto pedro, el se acerco a una ave pequeña "Muevan ese cuerpo" luego fue a otra "Bailen sin par" y volvió hacia Nico "Sigue, sigue, sigue a cantar " Hizo como si fuera un DJ con el sombrero de Nico y señalo a Blu "Blu", toda la música se detuvo

"Yo?" Pregunto Blu confundido quien estaba bailando con su compañera Perla "N-No hay canción que quiera oír sin ti" canto Blu nervioso y la música volvió a sonar fuerte

"Y no vale si no estas aquí" Canto Perla con una voz de dulzura

"El cielo azul no es digno de ver"

"Si a mi lado no lo ves también" Perla volvió a bailar con blu y le dio un beso a Blu

 _ **Oh-oh... listen to me, darling**_

 _ **I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel**_

 _ **Oh-oh... I wonder if you know it**_

 _ **What good is the party if you're not around?**_

 _ **Listen to me now**_

 _ **What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)**_

 _ **If it's not your love...? (is it amazing love?)**_

 _ **What good is love...**_

 _ **If it's not your love...**_

 _ **What's a song? (is it a crazy love?)**_

 _ **What's the word if it's not with you? (is it amazing love?)**_

 _ **Yep, and it's not with you (am i your baby love?)**_

 _ **If you can't hear it too (is it a crazy love?)**_

 _ **Ooh...**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh...**_

 _ **I know when you're alone**_

 _ **You've got to feel it too**_

 _ **Oh! Yeah! Oh! Yeah!**_

 _ **What is love?**_

 _ **Listen to me, darling!**_

 _ **What is love if it's not with you?**_

Blu se tropezó mientras bailaba y fue directamente hacia perla, ambos perdieron el equilibrio pero Blu pudo atraparla en sus brazos o alas

"Para ser un ave de Minnesota tienes buenos pasos" Le dijo Perla con dulzura

"Oh eso no fue un paso fue un accidente pero acepto el cumplido" Dijo Blu algo nervioso

"Que bueno que Rafael pudo cuidar a los niños" Dijo Perla mientras que volvia a bailar con Blu

"Si... porque no podrás escapar de mi... toda la noche"

"Eres el ave de mi vida Blu"

"Gracias" Ambos juntaron sus picos pero el momento no duro mucho

"Oigan Tórtolos! Feliz año nuevo!" Dijo Rafael mientras bailaba con su compañera Eva

"Oye Rafi y los..?" Le pregunto Blu pero fue interrumpido por Rafael

"Los niños están con Luis no te preocupes" Le dijo Rafael, el les presento a Luis en el carnaval del año pasado y digamos en cuidar a los niños no le fue muy bien...

"Ya estoy preocupado y mucho" Blu y Perla miraron hacia atras y vieron a Luis bailando "Luis y los niños?" Pregunto Blu preocupado

"Que? Yo no tengo hijos" Dijo Luis mientras bailaba

"Los nuestros!" Gritaron Blu y Perla a la vez

"Oh si los deje con el otro "

"el otro?" Preguntaron Blu y Perla preocupados

"Si ya sabes en otro azul"

* * *

"Como deje que Luis me convenciera de hacer esto" Se pregunto Draco así mismo, el había conocido a Luis casi de una mala forma, Draco estaba intentando contener a Tiago, uno de los tres hijos de Blu y Perla, Tiago tenia un gran parecido a su hermano Blu. Tiago estaba con una caja de fósforos e intentando encender un cohete y en ese objeto estaba amarrado una pequeña ave su nombre era Tiny _**(Pobre Tiny todo lo malo le pasa)**_. Draco le quito la caja de fósforos con esfuerzo

"Oh vamos, Tio Draco, va a ser divertido" Dijo Tiago un poco molesto

"No, es muy peligroso para ustedes" Dijo Draco

"Si Tio Draco, sera divertido, he hecho los cálculos y todo estará sincronizado, a menos que la raiz de esta.." Dijo Bia, Segunda hija de Blu y Perla, ella era muy parecida a Perla y saco la inteligencia de sus dos padres _**(Me di cuenta que Bia es diminutivo de Bianca)**_

"Esta es mi visión: Rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, amarillo, morado..." Dijo Carla, la hermana mayor de los tres, ella era un poco rellenita _**(xD)**_ y tenia gusto por las cosas modernas

"Y esta es mi visión BUM, CRASH, BAM, CA-BOOM!" Dijo Tiago simulando las explosione

"La respuesta sigue siendo No" Dijo Draco y estaba algo molesto _"Blu apresúrate!",_ Draco tiro la caja de fósforos a un lado

"No creo que a sus padres les guste mucho esa accion" Dijo Tiny muy nerviosa, Draco se dirigió a Tiny sacarla de las cuerdas que la unían al fuego artificial, Tiago aprovecho el momento y fue rápidamente por la caja de fósforos, saco uno y lo encendió.

Draco al escuchar el sonido del fósforo encendiéndose volteo rápido la vista y vio a Tiago en dirección a el, pero fue atrapado de la cola por Perla

"Wow...Adonde vas, pequeñín?" Perla sostenía a Tiago de su cola y Blu le quito el fósforo de el pico

"Hey, que es esto?" Preguntó Blu

"Ay pa!" Se quejo Tiago

"Ya saben las reglas nada de pirotécnicos sin la supervision de un adulto" Dijo Blu seriamente a sus tres pequeños hijos

"Le preguntamos al Tio Draco" Dijo Bia con una pequeña sonrisa

"Y yo les dije que no pero alguien siguió insistiendo" Dijo Draco con los alas cruzadas mirando a Tiago

"La próxima vez díganme a mi" Le dijo Blu a sus tres hijos

"Pero papa siempre dices que No " Dijo Carla algo desanimada

"No puedo estar en desacuerdo con ella" Dijo Draco

"Claro que no " Dijo Blu

"Pa estas en negación" Le dijo Tiago

"Ok, cielo siempre digo que No?" Pregunto Blu a Perla

"Si.." Pero Perla rápidamente se corrigió "Es decir No"

"Genial ahora mama dice que No" Dijo Carla ya aburrida

"Ay ay " Blu no se dio cuenta que el palo del fósforo ya se había consumido y termino quemándose "Escuchen somos los últimos guacamayos azules que quedan en el planeta, tenemos que cuidarnos" Blu extendió su ala hacia Perla y la acerco hacia el "Aves azules en vuelo"

"Juntas en tierra y cielo" Dijieron los tres pequeños guacamayos, Carla y Tiago estaban aburridos y Bia conservaba una sonrisa, Carla pudo olfatear un olor a quemado

"Huele a pollo quemado" Dijo Carla, Blu hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta que el olor provenía de el porque se le estaba quemando la cola

"Ah no, no, no, no..." Blu solo empezaba a correr y en eso accidentalmente encendió el cohete

"Según mis cálculos ha dicho NO unas 27 veces " comento Bia a sus dos hermanos, Draco solo se reía internamente

"Ay no!" Grito Tiny y intento apagar la cuerda la cual encendía el fuego artificial "Auxilio!". Blu fue a ayudarla, jalo las cuerdas con su pico y dando libertad a la pobre Tiny pero al soltar las cuerdas Blu quedo atrapado, el intentaba hacer todo lo posible para salir pero no podía

"Vuelen rápido!" Grito Blu, los demás salieron volando volando con excepción de Draco quien solo miro a su hermano

 _"Siempre metiéndote en problemas Blu..."_ Pensó Draco y luego siguió a los demás, Blu solo salio despegado hacia el cielo

Perla junto a los niños aterrizaron en uno de los brazos del Cristo del Redentor, Perla cubrió a los niños mientras veían a su padre caer desde el cielo con las plumas quemadas

"No es justo, porque solo papa se divierte" se quejo Tiago

"H-Hola" Dijo Blu adolorido

"Miren! Funciono " Toda la familia voltearon a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales

"Bueno, empezamos el bien el año" Toda la familia se dieron un abrazo contemplando el espectáculo

* * *

 _ **Tiempo despues (1 mes )- Ubicacion la selva amazónica- Puerto del Rio Carecuru**_

"Expedición en el amazonas a 3 mil kilómetros de Río, el corazón de la selva tropical" Comentó Tulio mientras filmaba los alrededores donde estaban algunos monos y distintas especies de aves "Estamos rodeados de plantas y animales que luchan por sobrevivir mientras nos deslizamos despacio por el Rio "

"Tu no haces esfuerzo" Dijo Linda cansada por remar, ella se sorprendió al pasar una mariposa "Que bonita..." pero instantes después fue devorada por un pez

"Estamos cerca de lugar de anidamiento corcovado común del amazonas, odontophorus gujanensis, hace poco rescatamos a este pequeño de los contrabandistas, estaba enfermo, desnutrido, con una pata rota, pero ahora mi leal asistente" pero al decir eso Linda lo miro molesta "Ay.. perdón, es decir, mi amada esposa y colega lo liberara de regreso a su habitad natural" la pequeña ave tenia miedo de salir

"No tengas miedo, ya puedes irte" Linda intento animar al corcovado pero aun tenia miedo "Haz así" hizo una accion de batir las alas con las manos

"Déjamelo a mi " Dijo Tulio acercándose a la pequeña ave "Cucua Cururacu Cucuracu " Tulio intento imitar los graznidos del corcovado pero solo le causo mas miedo y la ave se fue deslizando por la jaula hasta salir rapido del miedo

"Que raros" Comento Tulio viendo como el ave se alejaba y empezaba a buscar a mas de su especie

"Crees que va a estar bien Tulio?" Pregunto Linda

"Solo dale tiempo" le respondió Tulio y vieron como más de su especie salían de los arbustos, en total fueron 4 quienes se acercaron a el que fue liberado y empezaron a comunicarse

"Bienvenido a casa" Dijo Linda con dulzura mientras veía aquella escena pero cuando ya se iban la pequeña ave que liberaron fue de regreso intentando advertir a los dos

"Que esta diciendo hacer Tulio?" Pregunto Linda a Tulio al ver las extrañas acciones del corcovado

"Para el es muy difícil decir adiós"

"No creo que intenta decirnos algo"

"No, no, no Linda podría ser su danza de apareamiento" Tulio volvió a filmar al corcovado, pero este al ver que no reaccionaban a sus avisos se rindió y se fue. Linda giro la mirada y vio los rápidos y luego la cascada

"Tulio!" Linda llamo a Tulio rápido "Mira!", Tulio volteo a ver que pasaba y al darse cuenta le entro algo de miedo "Ya! Haz algo!" Linda empezó a remar hacia atrás y Tulio intento apoyar pero al tener la cámara en una de sus manos y el remo a la otro, el remo se le cayo al rio y para mala suerte de los dos cayeron en los Rápidos, en donde empezaron a chocar con las rocas

"Atrás, atrás!" Gritaba Tulio " a la derecha, no, no a la izquierda, adelante, no no"

"Puedes decidir ya Tulio" Linda ya estaba despeinada, ella intento detener el bote clavando uno de los remos entre unas rocas pero el remo de rompió "Ay Chispitas!". El bote empezó a chocarse de nuevo contra las rocas y cuando pasaron eso y pensaron que ya había pasado todo se relajaron pero de un momento a otro cambio su fortuna "Ah! Ay no!" Linda se dio cuenta de lo que estaba adelante y era una cascada "Rema, rema, rema" Linda y Tulio intentaron remar con sus manos pero no funciono y terminaron cayendo.

Tulio con suerte pudo salvar su cámara con la que estaba grabando, tomo una gran respiración luego de salir del agua "Linda!" Grito Tulio desesperado "Linda!"

"Tulio!" Grito Linda al escuchar los llamados de Tulio, ella se empezó a quitar las algas y corrió directamente hacia Tulio para abrazarlo "Que bueno que estas bien" Dijo Linda mientras abrazaba a Tulio pero el abrazo fue interrumpido al escuchar unos graznidos y entre las ramas pudieron ver una silueta azul "Tulio eso es un..?" Linda iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por Tulio quien solo con la cámara intento enfocar esa área pero segundos después fueron atacados por un guacamayo spix azul haciendo que la cámara se cayera de las manos de Tulio y se rompiera al estrellarse contra una roca, una pluma cayo del guacamayo y fue atrapada por Tulio, quien empezó su análisis y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de algo "Linda! Esto es increíble" Ambos empezaron a gritar de felicidad

* * *

De vuelta en Rio estaba volando Perla quien en llevaba una nuez de brasil, una fruta muy rara en Rio, ella gritaba de felicidad por haberla encontrarla y siguió su vuelo de vuelta a su hogar, sobrevolando las favelas y luego la ciudad la cual cambio un poco, luego paso por una atalaya y después paso al frente de Fernando quien había crecido mas a consideración de la primera vez que lo encontraron, el estaba junto a un par de pequeñas aves estudiándolas

"Buenos días Perla" Fernando le saludo a Perla, su voz también había cambiado

"Buenos días" Perla le había saludado pero fernando solo entendió graznidos, siguió su vuelo un poco dentro de la selva hasta ver la casa de Linda y Tulio ademas de el nido artificial hecho a base de varias cosas, cual era la casa de su familia, ella aterrizo y pensando que su familia estaba ahí "Salgan miren lo que encontré" Ella asomo la cabeza a una de las habitaciones pero vacía "Niños? Donde esta todo el mundo?" ella empezó a buscar a los alrededores pero escucho a alguien

"Buenos días Perla" Draco aterrizo junto a Perla

"Buenos días, Draco" Le saludo Perla a Draco "Oye no has visto a los chicos?" le pregunto pero Draco negó la cabeza

"Recién llego, no los he visto" Draco miro un poco al costado y vio algo que le sorprendió " Eso es una nuez de brasil?", Perla asintió a su pregunta, pero de pronto escucharon una voz familiar

"Hey! Alguien esta listo para desayunar?" Fue la voz de Blu quien le preguntaba a sus hijos

"No lo puedo creer" Dijo Perla sin poder creer lo que veía

"Ni yo.. Ya le dije varias veces pero no escucha"

"Igual" Ambos volaron hasta la casa de Linda y Tulio.

Mientras que dentro estaba Blu sacando unos pancakes de la sartén que estaba usando para freírlos, el saco uno con una espátula y lo tiro a una pila de Pancakes que estaban en un plato

"Sabían que estos pancakes integrales tienen mas vitaminas y minerales que los normales?" Comentó Bia y Carla solo se acerco con una crema batida y la puso en los Pancakes

"Y con los arándanos son cuatro veces mas ricos" Blu voló hasta el refrigerador, cual lo abrió en busca de los arándanos pero cuando asomo la cabeza solo uno solo "Y los arándanos?" Preguntó Blu

"Hey Pa!¿Buscabas esto?" Tiago llamó a su padre, y el se preparo para su reto, Tiago tiró un arándano hacia Blu y el lo atrapo como si fuera una pelota de fútbol

"Quedan pocos minutos, tiene magia en las patas, tira y.." Comento Blu como si estuviera en un parido real

"Gol!" Gritaron Blu y sus dos hijas Bia y Carla

"Oh yea, soy bueno" Blu empezó a festejar por su éxito "El mejor"

"Aquí van más" Tiago empezó a patear mas arándanos que a Blu lo tomaron por sorpresa, el intento atraparlos pero no pudo, intento esquivarlos pero cada uno le caían en la cara y sin darse cuenta piso la sartén en la cual estaba todavía un Pancake. Bia y Carla solo miraban como el Pancake volaba y Tiago intento atraparlo pero termino siendo aplastado en la pared por el Pancake, cayo la mitad "Que loco.." y cayo junto al Pancake, Tiago volaba con el Pancake encima de el y se le dificultaba volar "Hola Ma" Tiago saludo a su madre "Hola, Tio Draco"

"Mira quien es" Le dijo Carla a su hermana

"A volar" Bia y Carla salieron volando al frente de la televisión que estaba en aquella cocina

"Ay hola Perla, Hola Draco" Dijo Blu muy nervioso "Tienen hambre?"

"Blu, ya hablamos de esto " Le dijo Perla a Blu

"Si? No recuerdo, Ah si y que tienes ahi?" Dijo Blu mirando aquella fruta extraña para el que Perla traía

"El desayuno" Dijo Perla mientras mostraba la nuez de Brasil

"Qu-que graciosa, enserio que traes ahí?" Pregunto Blu de nuevo

"Esto es una nuez de Brasil, jamas creí que encontraría una muy cerca de la ciudad " Dijo Perla con una sonrisa "Quiero que aprendan a abrirla"

"Algo así Ma?" Pregunto Tiago mientras abría una lata de nueces con sus patas "Papa nos enseño como", Perla miro a Blu un poco molesta

"Mama, Papa, miren esto" Llamo Carla a sus padres "Están en la tele"

" _Hoy día Tulio Monteiro El Hombre Ave de Brasil anuncio un gran descubrimiento "_ Dijo la informante del noticiero y pasaron a una toma de Linda y Tulio quien sostenía la pluma caída del guacamayo azul

 _" Creemos que acabamos de encontrar un guacamayo spix azul salvaje en los profundo del amazonas"_ Comento Tulio ante las cámaras, esta noticia tomo a Blu, Perla y a Draco

 _" Se creía que el guacamayo de spix estaba prácticamente extinto y que la ultima familia que quedaba vivía bajo la protección del santuario de aves en Rio de Janeiro" _Dijo la informante

"Somos famosos" Grito Carla de emoción

 _" Si alguien encuentra estas aves, su hogar podría salvarse"_

 _" Podría haber una bandada completa y si la hay"_ Tulio rodeo a Linda con su brazo y la acerco hacia el _" La encontraremos y protegeremos"_

 _" Hola Blu" _Linda saludo a Blu a través de las cámaras

"Hola linda" Blu devolvió el saludo

"No somos los únicos" Dijo Perla aun impactada por la noticia, pero su actitud cambio al instante al imaginarse a los demás guacamayos azules " Existen más como nosotros"

"Si grandioso seguro no..." Blu interrumpido por Perla

"Todo este tiempo creí que..." Perla ahora estaba triste "Creí que... no existían otros" Perla tenia un nudo en la garganta y soportando las lagrimas

"Oye no ha sido tan malo" Blu intento animar a Perla

"Si... no ha sido tan malo" Draco apoyó el comentario de su hermano

"No por supuesto que no" Perla se dirigió a los dos "Pero... imagina que hubiera una bandada como nosotros" Perla fue volando hacia una de las ventanas de la cocina y la abrió con las alas y miro al cielo "Imagina que hermoso seria" Dijo Perla mientras veía unas cuentas aves volar "Tenemos que hacerlo algo" Ahora Perla estaba decidida

"Tenemos?" Pregunto Blu a Perla

"Si tenemos que volar al amazonas y ayudar a Linda y a Tulio ha encontrarlos" Dijo Perla mientras iba donde Blu

"Wow no podemos evitar he ir " Dijo Blu intentando que Perla cambie de opinión

"Porque no?" Pregunto Perla mirando a sus hijos "Esta familia ya necesita aire bajo las alas" y se dirigió hacia ellos "Míranos, Ipods" Le quito los audifonos a Carla "Televisión" Apago la televisión usando el control remoto "Pancakes? No somos humanos, somos aves" dijo abrazando fuerte a sus tres hijos y se dirigió a Blu "Tenemos que salir al mundo exterior y ser aves Blu para que los niños conozcan sus raíces y vean que teníamos, necesitan esto, lo necesitamos por favor Blu que dices?"

"Blu" Draco se dirigió a su hermano " Si hay más como nosotros allá afuera, cabe la posibilidad que encontremos por fin nuestros padres" Esto lo dijo susurrando al oído de Blu

"Am.. no lo se... puede ser" Dijo Blu dudoso

"No dijo que No" Dijo Carla

"Por lo que prácticamente dijo que SI" Dijo Bia, Blu solo se puso nervioso

"Esperen que?" Pregunto Blu nervioso y confundido

"Va a ser divertido" Perla abrazo fuertemente a Blu

"Ese es el animo Blu, ya veras que sera divertido" Le dijo Draco a su hermano dando unas palmadas en la espalda con las alas

 _"Eso espero.."_ Suspiro Blu en sus pensamientos

"Si! Yu ju! Vamos al amazonas!" Dijo Tiago emocionado pero pronto cambio "Que es el amazonas" Pregunto confundido

* * *

 _ **Bueno... Un capitulo muy largo y eso que solo son 12 MINUTOS DE LA PELICULA!. Solo fueron unas 6 horas en escribir todo, serian menos si no me hubiese distraido ¬_¬**_

 _ **Bueno espero que os guste este capitulo**_

 _ **Updated: 12/3/18**_


	10. Viaje al amazonas y encuentro familiar

**_Capitulo 10: Viaje al amazonas y un encuentro familiar_**

 ** _Vaya 3 capitulos que esta pasando D:_**

* * *

 _" El amazonas es uno de los ecosistemas mas amenazados de la tierra debido a la Tala y cultivos ilegales, esperemos que el doctor Monteiro y su equipo encuentren estas aves raras para que su hogar pueda salvarse"_ Se escucho una Televisión en una casa

 _" Podría haber una bandada completa y si la hay la encontraremos y protegemos" _ La voz de Tulio paso por la Televisión pero su pantalla fue destrozada por el control remoto que fue lanzado por alguien

"Ahh!" El hombre tiro el control a la Televisión " Ecologistas" Se levantó de su sillón malhumorado y agarro un teléfono cercano "Prepara mi bote" Le dijo a alguien a través del teléfono y iba hacia la salida "Me encargare de esto personalmente" Tiro la paleta que estaba comiendo a un pequeño acuario donde se encontraban pirañas

* * *

De vuelta en las calles de Rio, en las favelas se encontraban varias aves practicando su canto en las afueras del taller de Luis _"Siguiente"_ dijo una voz desde dentro del taller de Luis

"Me hablan a mi, esta bien... ya pueden irse a casa" Alardeo el Flamingo "Están viendo al próximo rey del carnaval" y saltó encima de la cuerda donde estaban todas las aves haciendo que salieran volando, el Flamingo bajo y fue recibido por Luis

"Hola amigo, rómpete una pata" Dijo Luis, el Flamingo se resbaló con la saliva de Luis y termino estrellándose contra varias cosas que estaban en el taller "Te rompiste las dos"

" _ **En Rio, me rio y en otro lugar no es asiiiIIIIII"**_ Eva cantó y en las ultimas palabras alcanzo unas escalas bien agudas que terminaron que explotara todos los focos de luz que estaba en el taller

"Bravo! ja ja! Bravo! Bravo " Felicito Rafael a su compañera Eva "Eva linda alcanzaste todas las notas ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó Rafael a Nico y Pedro

"Si, Si, junto a muchas notas que no había oído" Pedro trato mentir pero no pudo

"Rafi!" Eva regañó a Rafael por haberle mentido

"Oh no no, descuida hablare con ellos, te buscaremos un lugar perfecto" Dijo Rafael un poco nervioso y tratando de convencer a Eva

"Como Melon-Trapical tal vez" Le susurró Nico a Pedro

"Más te vale" Eva amenazo a Rafael " Chao,Chao, Bye Bye" Se despidió Eva y salio volando del lugar"

"Te veré en casa mi delicioso mango" Dijo Rafael mientras veía a Eva desde lejos

"Ah... ninguna de estas aves me inspira, no estoy inspirado" Dijo Nico ya rendido "El carnaval sera en unos cuantos días y nuestra reputación esta en juego"

"Completamente, necesitamos algo que nos sacuda, algo que nos haga vibrar, tal ves algo que haga POP POP POP sabes como POP al revés? POP" Dijo Pedro molesto

"Siguiente..." Nico ya estaba rendido y aburrido

"Blu! Cuidado!" Gritó Draco intentando avisar a Blu de la saliva de Luis pero fue muy tarde y Blu terminó resbalándose con la saliva y estrellándose contra algunas latas de pintura vacías

"Blu? Draco? Que hacen aquí?" Preguntaron Nico y Pedro confundidos al ver a Blu

"Lo siento hermano" Dijo Luis desde lejos, Draco aterrizo al lado de su hermano

"No importa Luis, tambíen me alegra verte" Dijo Blu sacándose la saliva de las patas y plumas, Nico y Pedro fueron hacia Blu

"Escucha Blu, buscamos un cantante y un bailarín" Dijo Pedro

"Si, y tu no eres ninguno de los 2 y al menos tu hermano es algo" Dijo Nico a los Dos hermanos

"No venimos por eso" Dijo Draco

"No estamos aquí para hacer audiciones, tenemos noticias y es que pronto nos iremos al amazonas, Yugu.." Informó Blu con un poco de miedo a sus tres amigos, todos decidieron hablar sobre este tema en el techo del lugar

"Al amazonas?" Pregunto Luis comenzando con la charla "Guau que salvaje"

"Si, Si Perla dice que nos hará bien, ammm... y bien que tan salvaje" Pregunto Blu a Luis con nerviosismo y miedo

"Muy salvaje.." Dijo Luis

"Hay mosquitos que te chupan la sangre como si fuera malteada" Dijo Pedro

"Hay serpientes que te comen de un bocado" Dijo Nico con voz tenebrosa haciendo que Blu sintiera mas miedo

"Hay pirañas carnívoras que comen carne" Luis hizo que a Blu le entrara mas miedo

"Aunque suene muy exagerado eso, en parte tiene verdad" Dijo Draco, pero Blu ya con miedo

"Eso suena interesante, no voy a ir" Dijo Blu dejando el miedo y retirándose, pero Rafael lo detuvo

"Ya, ya Blu no tienes que preocuparte, todas esas historias son exageradas" Rafael intentaba convencer a Blu y en parte pudo

"Es enserio?" Pregunto Blu

"Por supuesto, si esto es importante para Perla solo hazlo, esposa feliz, vida Feliz, no lo olvides" Rafael al final pudo convencer a Blu

"Si es cierto, serán como vacaciones familiares, podría ser divertido, ademas no creo que sera para siempre" Dijo Blu algo nervioso e inseguro

"Así se habla Blu!" Rafael felicitó a Blu

"Gracias" Blu se preparó para volar " Los veré en un par de semanas " Blu salio volando con destino a su casa

"Buen viaje Blu!" Grito Rafael a Blu quien ya estaba a gran distancia

"Traéme un recuerdo de allá" Dijo Luis

"Luis el no va a volver" Dijo Pedro "Esta mue-e-e-erto"

"Descuiden de eso yo me encargo" Dijo Draco preparándose para volar "Bueno, adíos"

Ya unos metros lejos del taller de Luis, los dos hermanos ya estaban cerca de entrar a la selva de Rio hasta que Draco se acercó a su hermano "Blu" Draco llamó a su hermano y este giró la vista "He estado pensando... Si vamos al amazonas y encontramos a los demás azules... puede que haya una posibilidad de encontrar a Madre y Padre..."

"Draco..."

"Mama estaría orgullosa de ti y de la familia que haz logrado hacer... Por cierto... no pensaras llevar cosas de humanos, o si?"

"Emm... solo serán un par de cosas" Dijo Blu riendo nervioso

"Yo no te lo recomendaría, Blu. Bueno, tengo que hacer algo. Nos vemos en tu hogar en unos minutos" Draco se alejó de su hermano y se fue a otro lado de la selva. El se dirigía a su propio nido no muy lejos el de su hermano y su familia.

* * *

"Amazonassss!" Grito Tiago como si fuese Tarzan, se puso sus lentes de aventurero y bajo por una liana "Vamonos ya Papa que esperas" Tiago al bajar por la liana termino colgando cabeza acabo "Jajaja Si!"

"Bien repelente, purificador de agua listo, banditas, siento que algo se me esta olvidando" Blu mientras revisaba las cosas que estaban en su cangurera, Tiago saco un objeto multiusos

"Cool! La navaja del aventurero especial" Dijo Tiago admirando el objeto y saco diversas herramientas "Yo me encargare de ella" pero su diversión no duro mucho porque su padre de quito el objeto, Tiago se quejo y Bia aterrizo junto a ellos dos

"Oye papa, mira esto, sabias que en amazonas hay serpientes que te devoran todo?" Dijo Bia leyendo un libro sobre la Amazonia

"En realidad Bia, todas esas historias son exageraciones" Le dijo Blu a su hija

"No, enserio, mira" Bia volteó el libro y salio una serpiente de plástico, cual mordio a Blu arrancándole algunas plumas de su pecho, Blu gritó asustado y agitado,

"Esta genial" Dijo Tiago quitándole el libro a Bia, al mismo tiempo llego Perla

"Bien niños, ya estan listos?" Pregunto Perla pero bajo la vista un poco y vio la cangurera de Blu "Una cangurera?"

"Si, Linda me la dio, es para el GPS" Pero Blu se acordó de algo " Oh el GPS" entro a buscarlo dentro de la habitación donde dormían el y Perla

"Carla ya nos vamos" Llamo Perla a su hija que no salia de su Habitación

"Pero no quiero ir... me voy a aburrir" Carla se negaba a ir, Perla solo dejo salir un suspiro, Blu salio con el GPS

"Listo aquí esta" Blu sostenía el GPS "Tiene reconocimiento de voz a prueba de tontos, quiero que veas esto" Blu se preparó para hablar "encuentra a Linda y a Tulio"

 _"Encontrando una hacienda en Tokyo"_ El GPS se equivoco al escuchar las palabras de Blu

"Bueno parece una buena sugerencia" Dijo Blu, Perla se acerco a el

"Confías en esa mujer?" Pregunto Perla desconfiando del GPS

"Si claro" Dijo Blu imitando la voz de un robot

"Esperen familia!" Grito Rafael aterrizando "Yo también voy" y deslizándose hacia Blu "Tranquilo amigo, te cuidaremos"

"Eva te dejo venir?" Pregunto Perla

"SI! le prometí un puesto en el show del carnaval" Respondió Rafael feliz

"Que hiciste que!?" Preguntó Nico al escuchar lo que dijo Rafael

"Llegan tarde" Dijo Rafael, Carla al escuchar la voz de Nico y Pedro salio de su habitación

"Van a ir?" Pregunto Carla feliz

"Jamas nos lo perderiamos, buscaremos al talento más salvaje del amazonas" Dijo Pedro animado

"Es nuestra inspiración para el show del carnaval de este año" Dijo Nico mientras jugaba con su sombrero, lo tiro un poco a la distancia y dio un pequeño salto "lo llamaremos el amazonas Indomable" y su sombrero cayo justo en su cabeza

"Cool!" dijo Carla animada pero luego su actitud cambio a la normal "Es decir.. si okey, creo que si voy" Carla se puso su audífono devuelta

"El amazonas nos espera Baby!" Grito Nico animado

"Quien esta listo para una aventura tropical?" Preguntó Pedro animando a los demas

"Oigan! Espérenme" Grito Draco un poco a la distancia, aterrizo un poco cansado "Disculpen por la demora, sucedió algo en el camino"

"Repito quien esta listo para una aventura tropical" Repitio Pedro animando a todos y salieron volando destino al amazonas, pero Blu se tropezo y termino cayendo al suelo.

Todos empezaron a volar por la ciudad de Rio, pasaron por el taller de Luis, este los estaba persiguiendo "Oigan aves regresen! Se fueron sin mi, que mal esta esto" Dijo Luis triste y cayo al suelo.

* * *

Al salir de Rio solo pasaron un par de horas y llegaron a Ouro Presto, donde descansaron, sobrevolaron una iglesia y cerca había una fuente donde Blu saco una pequeña tasa de su Cangurera y la empezó a llenar con el agua de la fuente, lentamente se fue tomando el agua hasta que se dio cuenta que Rafael, Nico y Pedro se estaban bañando en la fuente, esto hizo que Blu vomitara el agua que estaba tomando.

Luego de retomar el vuelo llegaron a la capital de Brasil, Brasilia, mientras cruzaban la ciudad pasaron por un puente, Blu estaba revisando su GPS y no se dio cuenta que empezo a volar muy bajo y cuando miró hacia adelante vio un camión justo al frente de el y voló alto de nuevo

 _"Trafico pesado adelante"_ El GPS avisó tarde a Blu.

Hicieron otra parada en alguna parte de la ciudad, Blu y sus hijos fueron a una maquina de Bebidas, Blu saco una moneda de su cangurera y la inserto en la maquina, marco una de las letras pero no se dio cuenta hasta poco tiempo después que Tiago había entrado en la maquina, la maquina al sacar la soda aplasto a Tiago. Al salir de la maquina Tiago abrió la lata de Soda salpicando a todos, pero se dieron cuenta que Perla los observaba molesta y Draco algo decepcionado y para el final Tiago solto un eructo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo Blu y Perla intentaban decidir por cual lado ir pero al final Blu tomaba las decisiones y esto causaba que Perla se molestase. Otro día paso y solo dieron vueltas por todo Brasil hasta llegar a Salvador, donde Perla empezó a tomar las decisiones y llevar al grupo al amazonas

Un día nuevo comenzaba y todos estaban viajando en avestruces, todos disfrutaban del viaje en las avestruces con excepción de Blu quien no podía sostenerse del suyo, Luego pasaron por un lugar lleno de mariposas extrañas, Bia intento usar su libro para averiguar que clase de mariposa eran pero Perla le cerro el libro y dejo que admirara la belleza de esos animales, Blu intento acercarse a ellas pero al final todas se le subiron al cuerpo.

Y llego la noche Blu estaba medio dormido cargando a Tiago y Bia, y Perla estaba cargando a Carla, por otro lado Draco estaba ayudando a Nico y a Pedro quienes no podían cargar a rafael.

Y por fin llegaron a la ciudad e Manaus o mas conocido como la entrada al amazonas, todos estaban contentos por al fin estar tan cerca de su destino

* * *

En la ciudad de Manaos en un mercado cercano al río se encontraba Pepillo quien había sobrevivido al accidente del avión, el tenia un cráneo de ave en sus patas

"Ser... o no ser, ese es el dilema" Dijo Pepillo interpretando a Shakespeare "Que es mas noble para el alma sufrir los golpes y las flechas de la fortuna injusta o... tomar las armas contra un mar de adversidades y oponiéndose de encontrar el fin.."

"Es muy bonito Pepillo" Dijo una Rana de color morado y manchas de color Purpura, su nombre era Gabi "Y que significa?"

"Muerte Gabi hablo de la muerte"

"Pepillo, adoro cuando te pones deprimente y oscuro" Gabi solo podía hablar a través de una botella

 _"Tick tick"_ Se escucharon golpes en el lugar donde estaban Gabi y Pepillo "Oye pájaro que comience el show" dijo la voz de un hombre

"Mi publico me espera" Pepillo salio por una cortina hacia el exterior y luego el hombre le puso un sombrero de sabio

"De las calles de Rio, a la selva del amazonas, el ave del misterio!" Dijo aquel hombre quien estaba presentando la abertura de su negocio en un mercado "Acérquense, no sean tímidos, descubran su destino", otra de las mascotas que tenia el hombre era un oso hormiguero quien estaba atado y obligado a bailar, el con hambre intento acercarse a una lata de hormigas pero fue detenido por el hombre "Hey! Deja eso, baila animal" Dijo el hombre molesto

"Mami mami quiero una tarjeta, quiero saber mi fortuna" Dijo un niño quien vio el negocio de aquel hombre

"Bienvenida, Madam, esta increíble cacatúa le revelara su futuro" Presento aquel hombre a Pepillo, abrió un cajón que contenía varias tarjetas "Adelante pajaro saca una tarjeta" pero Pepillo no le obedecía "Que esperas pájaro?"

"Lo haces muy bien Pepillo" Gabi felicito a Pepillo

"Ahi va, escoge una". Pepillo ya resignado a las ordenes del hombre, obedeció y saco una tarjeta, pero al escoger la tarjeta escucho la voz de Blu

"Muy bien familia ya no volaremos mas, tenemos un bote que tomar". Pepillo alzo la vista rápido y vio a toda la familia azul en la sima de un faro "Según mi pequeña amiga llegaremos en ese bote", pero para Pepillo ver a Draco con ellos le vinieron los malos recuerdos del pasado

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos de Pepillo**_

Pepillo empezó a recordar la pelea que tuvo contra Draco y su fatal derrota al quedar atrapado en uno de los motores del avión.

Luego de ser rescatado y llevado a una clínica muy lejos de Rio fue atendido por unas enfermeras

"Vivirá, pero no volverá a volar" Dijo una de las enfermeras, Pepillo se podía ver a si mismo debil y llorando

* * *

Pepillo aun seguía en sus recuerdos y sin prestar atención a los llamados del hombre y del niño que le pedían la tarjeta

"Esa ave azul causo mi miseria" Pepillo mordió al niño en el dedo y luego agarro el helado que llevaba y se lo metió en la boca, el hombre intento golpearlo con un palo pero fue detenido por las garras de Pepillo

"Lindo pajarin" Dijo el hombre nervioso al ver la acción de Pepillo, pero luego Pepillo le quitó el palo y empezó a golpear al hombre

"Porque te golpeas solo? Porque te golpeas solo?" Pepillo estaba controlando el palo para que ese hombre se golpeara solo con sus manos

"Guau.. Pepillo es muy macho" Dijo Gabi admirando la destreza de Pepillo, el lanzo al hombre hacia su propia tienda pero cayendo justo donde estaba encerrada Gabi "Gracias señor" Gabi susurró mientras iba cayendo al suelo "Soy libre" Gabi festejo con unos saltos

"Rana venenosa!" Grito la madre del niño, toda la gente al escuchar que había una rana venenosa se asustaron y salieron corriendo, el oso hormiguero llamado Carlitos aprovecho el momento que la lata de hormigas cayo al suelo, fue comiéndolas, luego todo el lugar quedo nublada por tintes de colores y cuando se disipo Pepillo estaba cabalgando a Carlitos con una lanza

"La cacatúa cara dura clava su dulce venganza" Pepillo hizo una declamación otra vez de la obra de Shakespeare "Es de Shakespeare por cierto"

"Sin tu interpretación no es nada"

"En efecto, Yiga!" Pepillo, Gabi y Carlitos salieron corriendo por todo el mercado, pero la tarjeta que seria la fortuna cayo al suelo dejando ver su mensaje

 _"Es un buen momento para acabar viejas tareas_ _" **(Hablando de eso... corre!)**_

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo en las calles de Manaus, toda la familia azul estaba en un bote en dirección a la amazonas

"Este aire es tan fresco y puro " Suspiró Perla al oler este aire "Adiós apestoso aire de ciudad!" Gritó Perla

"Si.. bye.." Dijo Blu nervioso y dudoso

"Oye gracias por hacer esto, de verdad te lo agradezco" Perla le agradeció a Blu por aceptar ir al amazonas

"Yo haria lo que fuera por ti amor y lo sabes verdad"

"Claro que si..." Perla se acerco a Blu y el la abrazo con su ala, ambos durmiendo juntos.

El bote siguio su camino pero para la familia azul no sabian que Pepillo junto a su banda estaban en el bote, Carlitos al ver una hormiga en una grita intento comerla pero fue interrumpido por Pepillo

"No venimos a comer, vinimos a vengarnos" Pepillo regañó a Carlitos por su accióon "Cuando estos molestos pasajeros se queden dormidos, le daremos algo de cariño a nuestros azules amigos" se dirigió hacia Gabi "Algo de Venenoso amor"

"Uuu... esa es mi especialidad"

"Ataremos justo a media noche, porque es mas siniestro manténganse alerta"

 **Media noche**

Pepillo y Carlitos se quedaron dormidos en el almacén del bote, pero Gabi seguía despierta y cuando el reloj apunto a las 12 pm

"Media noche" Gabi hizo como un canto de opera "Tiempo de atacar" Gabi salto al lado de Pepillo "Pepillo? Míranos! Que pareja... una rana venenosa y un ave que no vuela" Gabi solo soltó unas risas "Tan diferentes... y a la vez iguales.." y luego empezó a cantar ** _"Toxico amor" (Sorry no encontré la letra de la canción_** )

Luego de la canción de Gabi, Pepillo se despertó muy agitado como si saliese de una pesadilla "Que pesadilla" pero se dio cuenta de la hora que era "Que? Carlitos debías despertarme" Pepillo regaño a Carlitos y lo empujo un poco "Es tiempo..." Y puso su cara malvada

Los tres se escabulleron por el barco hasta llegar hasta llegar a la cabina del capitán, donde Gabi lo distrajo y subió por un tubo que era el claxon del bote y cantando su risa malvada, Carlitos se había distraído con unas hormigas que estaban en un botella, Gabi llego hasta el techo y salto cuidadosamente donde estaba Draco

"Es romántico envenenar pasajeros en un crucero a media noche" y saco una gota de veneno de su brazo y lentamente iba cayendo hasta el pico de Draco, pero justo en ese momento Pepillo llego al techo

"Alto" Pepillo detuvo a Gabi antes que la gota de veneno llegara al pico de Draco "Ese es mio" Pepillo se fue acercando lentamente a Draco "Estrellíta aquí esta el azulado y hoy vengo a decirle BU ya sea en el cielo o en el mar hoy lo quiero asesinar" Pepillo preparo las garras para matar a Draco pero cuando se fue acercando

"Largo de aqui boca sucia.." Susurró Draco en sus sueños, Pepillo se alejo un poco pensando que despertaría

"Hasta dormido te burlas de mi" Pepillo ya estaba enfurecido y solto su risa malvada, y bajo las garras hasta el cuello de Draco con la intención de matarlo pero en la parte de abajo del bote a Carlitos se le habia atascado en la botella intentando atrapar una hormiga y al sacarse la botella fue lanzada a el botón del claxon de el bote, Pepillo cayo del techo y aterrizando junto a Carlitos pero ambos fueron golpeados por un sujeto con una guitarra lanzándolos al mar y Gabi saltó para acompañarlos.

Mientras tanto para toda la familia azul en el techo del barco se despertaron de golpe, Tiago solo grito como loco al ser despertado, pero Rafael, Nico y Pedro seguían durmiendo

"Tiago! Ya estate quieto" Perla regaño a su hijo pensando que el había activado el claxon del barco

"Pero yo no hice nada" Tiago había dicho la verdad pero no le creían

"Tiago Gunderson obedece a tu madre" le dijo Blu

"Ay Pa..." Se quejó Tiago.

Al día siguiente todos emprendieron vuelo de nuevo hacia la selva amazónica "Oigan todos esperen recuerdan aves en... mejor olvidenlo" Blu se estaba quedando atras.

Pepillo, Gabi y Carlitos estaban flotando en un flotador de el barco "Ah! están escapando" Dijo Pepillo molesto y golpeo a Carlitos "Despierta come insectos síguelos" Carlitos uso su lengua como un motor en el agua para ir mas rápido

* * *

Un pequeño bote se dirigía a lo profundo del amazonas a través el río, cuando llego se podía ver gran parte de la selva sin arboles y varias maquinas de construcción, llegó al centro del mando donde estaba un hombre y un mono jugando Damas

"Ahhh jaja" Dio una risa de victoria pero el pequeño mono hizo una jugada que lo dejo sin fichas, de pronto la cortina se abrió

"Siempre sospeche que eras mas tonto que que este mono, ahora lo creo" Dijo el Gran jefe

"Jefe que esta haciendo en la selva?" Preguntó el hombre nervioso al ver a su jefe

"Tengo una mejor pregunta " Dijo el Gran jefe y tiro un periódico a la mesa donde estaban jugando Damas "Que hacen ellos", en la portada del periódico decía _**"Passaros raros na amazónia"**_ "Amantes de la naturaleza" escupió la paleta que estaba comiendo y el mono la atrapo y la termino de comer "Millones de kilómetros cuadrados de selva y están jugando en mi patio trasero" cogió un hacha "mmm... no lo creo, como ustedes sabrán amigos esta operación de tala es un tanto... ilegal, si esos locos hallan esas aves nos iremos a la quiebra" señalo al hombre con el hacha "y por eso tu debes ponerle fin a su pequeña expedición para contemplar aves, búscalos y desaste de ellos" le amenazo el Gran jefe y señalo a los otros dos trabajadores que estaban allí "Y ustedes dos vayan a cortar arboles " y lanzo el hacha, los otros tres tuvieron que esquivarla y cayo en un mapa "A quien le importan unos pájaros"

* * *

"Los guacamayos tuvieron que anidar cerca de los arboles de nuez de Brasil así que creo que entonces..." Decía Linda viendo un mapa en su Tableta pero vio a Tulio con un amplificador de sonidos y haciendo graznidos de guacamayo para llamar a los spix azules "Tulio! estas escuchándome?" preguntó Linda a Tulio pero al parecer no le hacia caso

* * *

 _"Acaba de llegar a su destino"_ Hablo el GPS

"lo ves? Esto funciona bien... llegamos" Dijo Blu

"Osea.. adonde?" Preguntó Carla al ver que estaban perdidos en medio de la selva

"Oh, estas cosas tienen un margen de error" Dijo Blu

"Te dije que no confiaras en esa mujer" Dijo Perla

"Es una larva de Heliconius. Miren!" dijo Bia impresionada "El estado de Pupa es lo que le sigue"

"Ja ja dijiste pupa" Tiago fastidió a su hermana

"Hey niños! Niños! No se alejen" Llamó Blu a sus hijos al ver que se alejaban

"Yo íre por ellos" Perla fue siguiendo a sus hijos

"Okey, ustedes no se muevan amm... echare un vistazo" Dijo Blu a los demás y se fue un poco lejos

"Tranquilo aqui estaremos... no iremos a ningún lado" Dijo Rafael con miedo

"Nico esto me pone los pelos de punta" Susurró Pedro a Nico

"No me gusta nada" Dijo Nico en voz baja y con miedo

"Oh vamos no es para tanto" Dijo Draco "Bueno seguro que no vivir aquí tanto tiempo debe haber cambiado el ambiente y aparecer más animales salvajes pero no es para tanto" Esas palabras de Draco hizo que entraran mas miedo a Rafael, nico y pedro

"Echamos reversa Bip-Bip-Bip" Nico y Pedro fueron retrocediendo lentamente

"Bia!? Tiago!?" Llamo Perla a sus dos hijos pero ellos no respondían

* * *

Tulio seguía intentando escuchar los graznidos de los guacamayos azules y pudo escuchar unos cuantos, esto le sorprendió

* * *

"Por favor señorita GPS" Dijo Blu con miedo a su alrededor

 _"Calculando ruta a Waikiki"_

"Perfecto" Blu seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que Tulio estaba cerca "Oigan todos este..." Blu regresó al lugar donde había dejado a los demás pero no estaban "Oigan?" Pregunto con miedo así que bajo al suelo "Ja ja que buena broma muy graciosa muy muy buena" dijo Blu con nerviosismo y miedo "Perla? Draco? donde están? niños? Perla?" Preguntaba Blu con miedo pero de pronto fue atacado por un ave que estaba cubierta por lodo, ese grito hizo que el amplificador de sonido de Tulio emitiera un fuerte grito agudo a sus oídos

"Un guacamayo.. Linda!" Tulio salio corriendo en busca del guacamayo

"Suéltame" Blu era jalado por aquella ave desconocida a través de las hojas "Suéltame salvaje"

"Blu?" Pregunto Linda al reconocer los graznidos pero al pasar por algunas hojas se percataron que había un abismo delante suyo, Tulio estuvo apunto de caer si Linda no lo sostenía a tiempo "Te aseguro que escuche a Blu"

"Eso es imposible Linda" Decía Tulio muy agitado "Esta en casa en Rio sano y salvo"

* * *

Blu aun estaba en las garras de aquella ave "Soy un ciudadano norteamericano salvaje y exijo hablar con mi embajador, conozco mis derechos Ah!" Blu fue soltado por el ave y cayo rodando en un arbol y rapidamente saco su herramienta multiusos y salio un cuchara-tenedor "Atras bestia atroz, si asi es una cuchara y un tenedor, ten miedo, ten mucho miedo" Blu fue retrocediendo hasta que choco su espalda con rafael y salto de miedo, por el miedo apunto a rafael con la Cuchara-Tenedor

"Tranquilo amigo baja el cubierto ahora" Rafael bajo el cubierto el mismo con sus alas

"Suéltame, suéltame, bájame" gritaban Nico y Pedro y cayeron en el tronco pero para la mala suerte de Nico, Pedro cayo sobre el

"Oigan! Bájenme ahora si no quieren que les de una paliza!" Gritaba Draco quien fue atrapado por la espalda y cayo junto a Blu "Acaso nadie puede atacar de frente?" Pregunto mientras se levantaba pero luego para sorpresa de todos se escucharon graznidos familiares, aquellas aves que los capturaron pasaron por una cascada limpiando el lodo de su plumaje y revelando al fin lo que buscaban los guacamayos spix azules

"No puedo creer que los encontráramos" Dijo Perla muy feliz

"Bueno en teoría ellos nos encontraron" Dijo Bia

"Okey... necesitaremos gafetes" Blu retrocedió un poco y choco contra un guacamayo azul mas alto que el "Oh.. a hola" una caja de mentas que estaba en la cangurera de Blu cayo al suelo "Son mentas para el aliento, no las necesitas pero son ricas son para comer" pero aquel guacamayo lo entendió mal y termino tragándose la caja entera, pero la caja se quedo en su garganta "No la caja completa no, saca la caja.. de tu pico" Blu ayudo a sacar la caja de mentas pero salio despegada y atrapada de las garras de el jefe de la tribu... Eduardo

"Que hace esto aquí?" Pregunto Eduardo con su voz firme "Que ocurre?" otro guacamayo azul se le acerco

"Estaban volando muy cerca de los humanos" Informó el guacamayo

"Que?" Eduardo bajo donde Blu quien le entro miedo al ver que se acercaba "

"Ah..." Blu no podía hablar por el miedo

"Ah, no es una respuesta apropiada, te hice una pregunta ¿De donde salieron?" Eduardo volvió a preguntar pero Perla fue a defender a Blu

"Oye atrás" Le grito Perla a Eduardo sin saber que el era su padre

"Oiga, discúlpeme jovencita es..." Eduardo se detuvo al ver a Perla, ella se sorprendió

"No lo puedo creer.."

"C-como es que.." La postura firme de Eduardo se desvaneció de nuevo y ahora tenia las lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su hija devuelta

"Me llevaron los taladores... yo.. había mucho fuego.. y..." Perla estaba apunto de llorar

"Después que te llevaron... te busque en todas partes..."

"Aquí estoy... Papá!" Perla abrazó a Eduardo su padre

"Papá?" Blu pregunto confundido

"Te extrañé" a Perla se le salían las lagrimas

"Tranquila.. Tranquila hija ya estas con papa"

"Mírate eres mi pequeña que ya creció... eres tan igual que tu madre... si ella te viera ahora.. estaría tan feliz" Decía Eduardo a su hija"Nosotros dos nos lamentamos haberte perdido, no te imaginamos sola todo este tiempo"

"N-no te angusties papa, no estuve sola Blu y Draco me encontraron" Señalo a Blu quien estaba cerrando su cangurera y Draco quien solo miraba entre los arboles con esperanza de encontrar a sus padres, Blu se fue acercando a Eduardo, el extendió el ala en forma de saludar

"Es un gusto conocerlo, señor" Dijo Blu estirando su ala

"Repliega esa ala Blu.." Dijo Eduardo seriamente "Ven aquí"

"Si claro, voy" Blu estaba algo nervioso

"Más cerca", Blu se acerco un poco mas

"Así?"

"Más cerca", Blu se acerco otro poco mas "Me devolviste a mi hija, te lo agradezco. Ahora te abrasare" Eduardo extendió las alas intentando abrazar a Blu

"Oh.. a okey, abrazo" Blu hizo lo mismo pero ambos no se decidían "Algo así?" y Eduardo lo abrazoó con mucha fuerza

"Ven acá" Eduardo abrazo a Blu

"Oh.. así era un placer" Decia Blu con el poco aire que tenia

"Acaso lloras?" Pregunto Pedro a Nico

"Es muy conmovedor y estoy vulnerable" Nico soltaba lagrimas

"Ven yo te voy a abrazar", Despues que rieran de esa escena, Carla se acerco a su madre

"Ma? estas bien?" Pregunto Carla, Perla solo se limpio las lagrimas, Eduardo al escuchar esas palabras de la pequeña niña

"Mama?" Pregunto Eduardo y soltó el abrazo con muy, giro en dirección a Perla "Soy abuelo? Soy abuelo, Mirenme! Soy abuelo!" Gritó Eduardo para que todos lo escuchasen

"Papa ellos son Carla, Bia y Tiago" Perla presento a sus tres hijos

"Mucho gusto señor" Bia se presento formalmente

"No nada de señor jovencita, solo díganme Abu"

"Abu? Me gusta" Dijo Carla entre risas "Me encanta como se oye"

"Soy el abu, si soy yo el abu-bu" Eduardo jugaba con los tres pequeños niños

"Niños tengan cuidado con su abu" Dijo Blu pero Eduardo lo miro seriamente

"Tu dime señor"

"Mi hija ha regresado!" Grito Eduardo y todos celebraron

* * *

 _ **Quien me manda a hacer capitulos tan largos T-T aqui hay mas de 5k de palabras pero bueno...**_

 _ **En el siguiente capitulo habra otro encuentro familiar que sera... *Suspenso*. Tambien habra otro encuentro emotivo**_

 _ **La madre de Perla esta viva en este fic porque al ver la pelicula y que no se habla de su madre, me dio algo de tristeza asi que para no ser malo ella seguira viva**_

 _ **Y... Compañera para Draco? Donde? xD**_

 ** _Updated: 13/3/18 (Tuve que hacerlo 2 veces porque la primera vez lo guarde pero aparece que se me cerro la cuenta y como ya era tarde lo dejé para hoy :'v)_**


	11. ¿Son ustedes?

_**Capitulo 11: ¿Son ustedes?**_

 ** _Descanso despues de publicar 3 capitulos seguidos jeje..._**

* * *

Un poco alejado de la tribu de los azules estaba volando una guacamaya azul quien regresaba de desayunar un poco tarde, aquella guacamaya azul tenia un plumaje celeste claro y ojos de color azul.

"No vuelvo a quedarme hasta tarde..." Se dijo así misma la guacamaya, su nombre era Kristy, ella regresaba a su tribu pero en el camino pudo escuchar muchas gritos de celebración "Que esta pasando?" Kristy fue rápido hasta la tribu azul, al llegar vio al jefe Eduardo con tres guacamayos adultos y tres pequeños, cerca de ella estaba una de sus amigas

"Hey Sofia, que sucede?" Kristy le pregunto a una de sus amigas, su amiga giro a verla

"La hija del jefe volvió y acompañada de otros dos guacamayos" Dijo Sofia, Kristy vio a Eduardo, Mimi, Perla y los otros guacamayos pero uno fue el que le llamo más la atencion

 _"Porque se me hace familiar..."_ Pensó Kristy y la curiosidad le gano y fue hacia ellos

 _ **Momentos antes...**_

Muchos guacamayos spix azul volaban por toda la tribu haciendo sus diferentes funciones "Por años hemos huido de los humanos que nos desplazan mas hacia la selva pero como verán encontramos un santuario" Les contó Eduardo mientras volaban "Un lugar donde por fin podemos echar raíces" siguieron volando mas adentro de la tribu "Todos fuera! rápido todos salgan de sus nidos!" Eduardo empezó a avisar a todos sobre la llegada de su hija, empezaron a salir de sus nidos todos los guacamayos "Mi hija esta en casa! Aves salgan! Perla volvio!" Todas las aves dejaron de hacer sus funciones, en un spa estaba la tía de Perla, era la Tia mimi

"Perla?" Pregunto Mimi sacándose el lodo de la cara, ella rápidamente despego, entre la multitud de aves que iba tras ellos fue abriéndose camino "abran paso, abran paso! PERLA!", Perla al escuchar la voz familiar de su Tia Mimi giró atrás y la vio

"Tia mimi? Tia mimi" Perla fue atrapada en el aire por un abrazo de su Tia mimi, las dos aterrizaron en una rama de árbol, ambas felices se abrazaron otra vez "Te extrañe muchísimo" Dijo Perla abrazando a Mimi

"Mi pequeña _**flor**_ salvaje ha regresado" Dijo Mimi muy emocionada "Sabia que regresarías... lo vi en el estiércol" lo ultimo le susurró a Perla, pero escuchó las risas de Tiago junto a sus hermanas "Y mira a los pequeñines ahjajaja!" Mimi iba tras ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo "Que adorables y pachonsitos guacamayos", los tres pequeños guacamayos volaron hacia arriba evitando el abrazo de Mimi quien termino dando con la cara de Blu "Eres grande para tu edad" Decía Mimi mientras tenia la cara de Blu en sus alas, Draco solo se reía de aquella escena

"Mimi, el es Plu" Dijo Eduardo acercándose hacia ellos

"En realidad.. me llamo Blu" Dijo Blu

"Azul como todos jaja" Se burlo Mimi

"No enserio ese es mi nombre" Dijo Blu algo nervioso

"Por eso somos guacamayos azules" Mimi se seguía burlando,

"Síguele la corriente" Le susurro Perla a Blu, se escucho un canto entre las hojas de los arboles

"Ese no es...?" Draco intento reconocer la voz, las hojas se removieron y dando a un guacamayo azul quien resulto ser Roberto, Nico y Pedro se acercaron a Blu y Draco

"Así es como debe verse un guacamayo azul?" Susurro Pedro a los dos hermanos, el y nico estaban impresionados

 _"Siempre con todo tu drama Roberto, no has cambiado después de 18 años"_

 ** _Roberto: Plumas tan bellas, Brillante esplendor_**

 ** _Ya sonríe la selva porque ella volvió_** \- Todas las guacamayas caían ante el canto de Roberto

 _ **Se que sienten igual... el dia al fin llego**_

 ** _la linda Perla regreso... es bienvenida_**

 ** _pues vuelve al fin..._**

"Jeje Roberto yo..." Perla le iba a dar las gracias pero Roberto interrumpió

 ** _Oh.. vuelve al fin..._**

 ** _le digo vuelve, vu-vuelve al... fin! - (Creo que exagero)_**

"Guau!Tte ves bien" Le dijo Roberto a Perla

"Igual que tu" Dijo Perla con unas risas

"Jeje mucho gusto soy la media naranja de Perla" Blu se presentó ante Roberto

"Ah... conque tu eres el ave afortunada que hace suspirar a Perliux", Blu miró confundido por el nombre que dio Roberto

"Perliux?" Preguntó Blu confundido

"Si cuando eramos niños siempre nos solíamos poner apodos adorables " Dijo Roberto

"A si es, yo le decía Beto" Dijo Perla riéndose un poco

"Que adorable, me encantan los apodos" La actitud de Blu de feliz paso a una seria mirando a Perla "Jamas mencionaste a ningún Roberto"

"No hay nada que mencionar", Roberto miro un poco al lado y vio a alguien familiar

"Esperen ese no es..." Roberto miro fijamente a Draco "Miren pero si es Draco, cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo"

"A paso mucho y sigues siendo el mismo" Draco y Roberto chocaron las alas, justo en ese momento llego Eduardo

"Hey... ahi esta mi ala derecha" Eduardo le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Roberto "Podemos descansar mientras Roberto vigila"

"Eduardo me enseño todo lo que se" Dijo Roberto dándole un pequeño empujón con el ala "El es el mejor"

"No, tu eres el mejor"

"No, tu eres el mejor" Roberto y Eduardo estuvieron así un par de veces hasta que llego Mimi

"Ya entendimos, los dos son los mejores" _**(Voy a atrasar un poco el baile de Beatifull creatures)**_

"Señor Eduardo" Draco llamó a Eduardo

"Si?" Eduardo respondio al llamado

"Usted sabe donde se encuentran dos aves llamadas Mark y Rose?" Draco preguntó por sus padres, Eduardo estuvo pensativo

"Si... su nido esta en aquella dirección" Dijo Eduardo señalando al norte "Hablando se eso.. Perla, tu madre estará encantada de verte"

"Blu, vamos, es hora los conozcas" Le dijo Draco a Blu, este asintio y ambos se fueron volando sin saber que alguien los veía. Eduardo, Perla y Mimi se fueron al nido de Eduardo y su compañera.

Luego de unos minutos volando ambos hermanos llegaron hasta un nido un poco oscuro, los dos aterrizaron en la entrada

"Espera aquí" Draco entro un poco en el nido "Se encuentran auíi Mark y Rose?" Draco preguntó, se escucho un movimiento dentro del nido

"Si... quien habla?" Pregunto una voz femenina, pronto dos figuras azules salieron de una habitación dentro del nido

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo", Las dos figuras se preguntaron el porque de esas palabras hasta que vieron a Draco y a Blu en la entrada del nido

"Rose ellos no serán?" Preguntó una voz masculina pero vio a su compañera salir corriendo hacia Draco y lo abrazo, Rose tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lentamente iban cayendo

"Blu, puedes venir" Draco llamo a Blu, el al entrar vio a otro guacamayo igual a el pero este tenia unas cicatrices

"No puede ser... son ustedes" Rose aun no podía creer que sus hijos luego de 18 años ellos estaban de vuelta "Mark... volvieron", su compañero estaba con los ojos abiertos sin palabras

"Draco... Blu..." Eran las unicas palabras que pudieron salir del pico de Mark

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, papa" Draco se le cayo una lagrima por uno de sus ojos "Blu... ellos son nuestros padres" Ahora Blu estaba sin palabras, Rose vio a su hijo menor

"Bienvenido de vuelta a casa mi pequeño Blu..." Rose abrazó a Blu quien se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas, Mark se fue acercando hacia sus dos hijos

"Pero... como?" Mark preguntó

"Es una larga historia..." Dijo Draco

* * *

Eduardo, Perla y Mimi llegaron a su destino el nido de Eduardo y su compañera, su compañera estaba descansando en la habitación que compartía con su compañero

"Zafiro?" Eduardo llamo a su compañera, ella abrió los ojos

"Que sucede?" Pregunto Zafiro aun somnolienta

"Hay alguien que desea verte" Eduardo dio paso a Perla quien al ver a su madre estaba feliz

"P-Perla..." Zafiro tenia las lagrimas en los ojos y abrazo a su hija que antes desaparecida y ahora frente a sus ojos "Es bueno verte de regreso..."

"Lo se mama" Perla también tenia lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

"Entendemos... todo lo que tuvieron que pasar mis dos pequeños pequeñines" Dijo Rose apretando una mejilla de Blu y Draco

"Bueno ahora no tan pequeñines Rose, ya han crecido" Le dijo Mark a su compañera

"Si... pero siempre serán mis pequeños niños" Dijo Rose

"Blu, porque no les presentas a ellos?" Pregunto Draco a Blu, sus padres estaban confundidos, Blu soltó unas risas nerviosas

"Son abuelos.. jeje" Dijo Blu nervioso, sus padres se quedaron a los dos impactados, pero de pronto una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Rose

"Donde están?" Pregunto Rose feliz y emocionada

"Íre a por ellos..." Blu salio del nido yendo en busca de sus hijos

"Y tu Draco?" Pregunto Mark a su hijo

"Yo... sobre eso... aun no consigo a nadie " Dijo un nervioso Draco "Íre a tomar aire vuelvo pronto " Draco se retiro del nido.

Draco salio volando hacia un pequeño lago que estaba en la tribu azul, descansó un poco y luego miró hacia el cielo

 _"una compañera..."_ Suspiro Draco en sus pensamientos pero fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento entre las hojas "Quien esta ahí!?" Draco llamo a quien estaba entre las hojas pero no hubo respuesta _"Debe de haber sido mi imaginación"_ Draco se relajo y se recostó en el suelo pero otra vez Draco escucho las hojas de los arboles moverse _"Seguro es Tiago con otra de sus travesuras..."_ pero Draco ignorando aquel sonido que provenía de los arboles, de ahí descendió una guacamaya, era Kristy

 _"No es posible... es el..."_ Kristy se fue acercando lentamente hasta Draco, pero de pronto piso una pequeña rama, se cerro el pico poniéndose las alas

"Tiago! Si es otra de tus bromas, no es el momento" Dijo Draco sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor

 _"Tiago? "_ Se pregunto Kristy en sus pensamientos, se fue acercando mas y mas "Draco...?", Draco abrió los ojos repentinamente

 _"Esa voz... no sera..."_ Draco se levanto, giro un poco la cabeza y vio una guacamaya azul _"Ella es..."_

"Kristy"

"Draco"

Ambos se miraron entre si sin decir ninguna palabra, para Kristy era impactante ver a su antiguo mejor amigo Draco después de 18 años, ella se lanzo hacia Draco dandole un fuerte abrazo _**(Muchos abrazos creo... )**_

"Draco..." Kristy estaba abrazando fuertemente a Draco casi dejándolo sin aire "Como..."

"Es bueno verte Kristy..." Hablo Draco pero de pronto fue golpeado por Kristy en el estomago dejandoló sin aire "a... a q-que vino eso?" Pero al ver a Kristy tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules

"Aquel... dia Draco después que no regresaste con tus padres..pensé... pensé... que tu..." Las lagrimas de Kristy caían al suelo al recordar aquel fatídico día hace 18 años, Draco lo que hizo fue darle un pequeño abrazo para consolarla

"Tranquila... estoy aqui" Draco miro a Kristy con una sonrisa, ella se limpio las lagrimas

* * *

 ** _jejejeje... es un bien corto a comparación a los otros dos y es que estoy con poco tiempo debido a que se vienen los finales de bimestre yee..._**

 ** _Draco y Kristy por fin se encontraron, acaso podra Kristy decirle aquellas palabras magicas de hace 18 años?_**

 ** _Draco conseguirá compañera?_**

 ** _Dejare de poner mensajes aquí?_**

 ** _habrá otra review? (tal vez)_**

 _ **Updated: 13/3/18**_


	12. Gracias :D

**_Hola que tal estan? bien supongo, solo vengo con un mensaje de agradecimiento por el apoyo que tiene la historia que me anima a seguir escribiendo_**

 ** _En el mes de abril no imagine que acabaria bien con 493 views y 175 visitors_**

 ** _Y ahora en este mes hasta el dia de hoy 196 views y 58 visitors, una buena cantidad segun yo (No se como va eso de la tabla de estadisticas ¬¬), y con 4 reviews en el ultimo capitulo de Un Destino Diferente me sorprendió y casi se me cae una lagrima (En realidad casi me desmayo xD). Aprovecho en avisar mañana si hay capitulo :D, estoy trabajando en otras historias (En mi mente) que son aparte de Rio, aunque de este ya tengo otra historia que se estrenara luego de acabar Un Destino Diferente (Quien sabe si acabe porque falta Rio 3 xD)_**

 ** _Bueno me despido con este mensaje Bye :D_**


	13. Un descanso antes de los problemas

_**Capitulo 12: Un pequeño descanso antes de los problemas**_

 _ **Uffff... me tarde un poco... estuve escribiendo otra historia que no es de Rio sino de la seccion de Spyro The Dragon, estara muy entretenida la historia :D**_

* * *

Kristy se limpio todas las lagrimas de sus ojos y estando entre las alas de Draco, "Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Kristy le pregunto a Draco

"Bueno... luego de separarnos, intente ir por mis padres pero ellos no estaban en el nido y solo pude encontrar a mi hermano Blu llorando de miedo en aquel momento" Contó Draco "Ya estábamos llegando a la salida y algo golpeó el arbol, Blu perdió el equilibrio y fue cayendo al suelo pero antes de impactara lo pude atrapar, ya en el suelo estaba intentando pensar como salir de este problema pero una mano humana nos capturo a los dos", Kristy se sorprendió por aquello que le contó Draco

"Y que sucedió después?" Pregunto Kristy

"Pasaron varias horas y el ambiente empezó a ser muy frío, estábamos en una caja de madera siendo llevados a un cierto lugar desconocido pero la caja cayo, cuando estábamos en el suelo, se escucharon unos pasos que iban hacia nosotros, la caja se abrió y una niña se mostró preocupada, dijo que no nos iba a hacer daño, yo al principio me negué pero al ver a Blu y la sinceridad de la niña acepte" Respondió Draco a la pregunta de Kristy

"Entonces eras mascotas...?"

"Aunque ese termino no nos guste, yo no era muy cercano hacia esa niña pero Blu al ser pequeño se encariño muy rápido, el se acostumbro mucho a la comida humana mientras que yo salia a buscar comida en los exteriores, buscar alimento en un ambiente frío es muy difícil" Draco lo ultimo que dijo hizo una expresión de sentir frío

"Oh... entiendo" Dijo Kristy

"No le digas a nadie, si alguien se entera sabes lo que nos harán" Le dijo Draco a Kristy "El exilio o mucho peor..."

"Esta bien... lo prometo" Dijo Kristy, ella aun en su interior guardaba sus sentimientos hacia Draco

"Ahora que recuerdo..." Dijo Draco dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro "Antes del incendio me querías decir algo importante... Que era eso?" Ante la pregunta de Draco, Kristy se sonrojó

"Bueno... yo... eh.." Kristy intentaba encontrar las palabras pero unos sonidos de tambores _**(O sonidos de troncos siendo golpeados)**_. Draco reconoció aquel sonido al instante

"Esa cancion no es..." Dijo Draco

"Si asi es" Dijo Kristy

"Quieres ir a bailar?" Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa y extendiendo la ala **_(O mano)_** , Kristy se sentía emocionada

"Si claro!" Grito Kristy de felicidad "Digo si claro" Dijo Kristy de nuevo pero ahora mas controlada.

* * *

Ambos fueron al lugar proveniente de la música y vieron varios guacamayos volando hacia el centro de la tribu, tanto machos como hembras y algunos niños se ponían en sus rostros una especie de pintura proveniente de frutas, vio a Tiago, Carla, Bia, Eduardo y Zafiro, algo que mas le sorprendio era ver a Perla preparándose para bailar con Roberto, el le puso una pequeña flor a Perla. Todas las aves empezaron a cantar

 _ **Let's come together, singing love and harmonia**_

 _ **We are so different, but we're the same inside our hearts**_

 _ **Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya**_

 _ **Open your wings, fly when you hear the call**_

 _ **Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures**_

Muchos guacamayos machos tanto hembras volaron hacia arriba y luego descender un poco en forma de flor, entre una de esas salio Perla y empezó a bailar con Roberto, ella disfrutaba del baile

"Ven aquí Blu" Perla llamo a Blu, quien estaba en una rama de árbol viendo como bailaban los demás, el asintió, decidió ponerse aquel tipo de pinturas pero al intentarlo fue golpeado en la cabeza por un guacamayo, Blu cayo de cara a una fruta roja y unas pequeñas flores amarillas, al levantarse estaba un poco aturdido, al recuperarse fue volando hacia Perla e intento pasar pero no pudo ya que varios guacamayos impedían su paso

 _ **Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom**_

 _ **Like lah lah lah hoo hoo**_

 _ **One for the jungle família**_

 _ **Like bah bah bah boom boom**_

 _ **Calling the beautiful creatures**_

 _ **Come this way celebrate**_

"Hey Perla... ay..." Blu llamo a Perla, pero ella no le podía escuchar, intentando encontrar un camino hacia Perla, por casualidad Blu fue golpeado en el rostro por dos guacamayos quienes estaban bailando

 _ **Laugh and dance all the way**_

"Este es territorio inexplorado, me enamora este sonido" Dijo Pedro admirando junto a Nico la danza de los guacamayos azules

 _ **Follow me sing along**_

 _ **Lah lah bah bah boom boom**_

Blu se encontraba en medio de los dos grupos de machos y hembras, intento seguir el paso pero termino siendo atrapado en medio de todo

 _ **Já disse que Jade chegou**_

 _ **Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou**_

 _ **Já disse que Jade chegou**_

 _ **Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou**_

 _ **Eduardo: Pop-pop, I am the pop-pop**_

 _ **I am the tchh I am your pop-pop**_

 _ **I am the pop-pop-pop, tchch pop-pop-pop**_

 _ **I am the pop-pop the tchhhchhc pop!**_

Toda la tribu azul ahora se encontraba en circulos y del centro salieron Perla, Roberto, Tiago, Carla, Bia, Eduardo y Zafiro. Entre las filas cercanas a la familia de Eduardo, se encontraba Draco alegremente bailando junto a su mejor amiga Kristy "Es bueno bailar contigo otra vez, Kristy"

"Lo mismo digo, Draco, a pesar que no eres tan buen bailarín"

"Hey! Eso duele" Dijo Draco con unas pequeñas risas

 _ **Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures**_

 _ **Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom**_

 _ **Like lah lah lah hoo hoo**_

 _ **One for the jungle família**_

 _ **Like bah bah bah boom boom**_

Ya casi acabando la danza, Blu al ver que no podía encajar allí, se retiro del lugar y se escondió entre unas hojas de los arboles, el solo podía ver triste como las demás aves se divertían, Draco vio a su hermano irse del lugar y se quedo mirando a la dirección en la que fue

"Draco, que sucede?" Preguntó Kristy al ver la actitud de Draco

"No, no es nada, te veo en un rato" Draco salio volando en la misma dirección que se fue Blu, el cuando lo encontró lo pudo ver con la cabeza recostada en un árbol y algo triste.

"Blu, que sucede?" Pregunto Draco al ver la actitud de Blu

"N-no es nada, es solo que al verlos felices aqui en el amazonas, yo tambien quisiera disfrutar de aquella felicidad pero no puedo.." Suspiro Blu

"Supongo que deberías dejar lo moderno y las cosas de los humanos por un tiempo, tal vez así puedas acostumbrarte mas al amazonas" aconsejo Draco a su hermano

"Si.. supongo que tienes razón" Dijo Blu

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí estaban Pepillo quien cabalgaba encima de Carlitos y Gabi, los tres iban en busca de los azules

"Tu sabes lo único que sabe que se siente estar solo" Dijo Gabi "Que no te comprendan, eres la maldad de mi veneno" Gabi solo dejo salir unas risas luego de decir eso

"Tu debiste haber nacido loro" Dijo Pepillo de mal humor "Donde estas despreciable ave!?" dijo refiriéndose a Draco, miro hacia el cielo y vio unos cuantos guacamayos azules volando "Alto" de golpe Pepillo jalo la lengua de Carlitos, esto hizo que frenara de golpe y Pepillo saliera volando

"Todo esto lo estoy haciendo mal, tengo que buscar desde las alturas" Dijo Pepillo decidido y intento volar agitando las alas pero no pudo y acabo estrellándose contra el tronco de un árbol, una y otra vez intentaba pero solo eran intentos fallidos

"Esta vez de levantaste por un segundo completo Bravo" Felicito Gabi con unos aplausos a Pepillo "Bravisimo" exclamó, Pepillo se fue acercando molesto hacia Carlitos

"Y tu que me ves?" Pregunto Pepillo molesto y agarrando de la nariz a Carlitos "Ayúdame a subir", Carlitos le hizo caso por miedo, Pepillo se subió a su cabeza y Carlitos empezó a usar su lengua para escalar en un árbol "Alto" Pidió Pepillo, Carlitos subió mas "Mas alto" y subió otro poco mas "Abajo no tan alto", Carlitos bajo un poco "Si.. Perfecto, ah... es un infestacion, sigan celebrando pronto les voy a arruinar su fiestesita" Pepillo se empezó a reír como loco en voz alta pero luego se cayo por temor que le descubriesen

* * *

"Hola nico, Hola Pedro" Dijieron tres guacamayas azules que volaban cerca de Nico y Pedro

"Venimos al lugar Perfecto, esto es súper, el amazonas es lo máximo" Celebro Pedro

"Podríamos llevar estos guacamayos a Rio y dar el mejor carnaval de la historia" Dijo Nico celebrando "Estoy inspirado" lanzo su sombrerito pero este no cayo, los dos alzaron la vista y vieron a Eduardo con el pequeño sombrero en su pico

"Lo siento mucho mis citadinos, pero tendrán que buscar otro talento" Dijo Eduardo, el se puso cabeza abajo "Nadie se aleja del la tribu y eh... nada de cosas de humanos en la selva ¿Quedo claro?" Eduardo se fue volando del lugar

"Que..!? a este que le pasa?" Protesto Pedro

"ah! me siento desnudo" Dijo Nico **_(*Intentando aguantar risas*)_**

Luego de intentar con tantas pruebas de sombreros, y cada intento fallido "Pudimos ser leyendas, hablo de que ya somos super geniales pero ¿tu me entiendes?" Pregunto Pedro a Nico

"Lo teníamos todo, el talento por descubrir, la gran idea, la gran inspiración, pero si no llevamos estos chicos a Rio, no seremos nada" Dijo Nico desanimado

"Nada?" Preguntó Rafael quien llego de la nada a su lado "Como que nada? Tenemos a Eva", Nico y Pedro solo se le quedaron mirando en silencio

"Que?" Pregunto Rafael al ver las reacciones de Nico y Pedro, Carla que estaba no muy lejos le entro la inspiración

* * *

Blu y Draco seguían hablando por un buen rato y llegaron Perla y Roberto "Wow aun tiene el toque Perliux" le dijo Roberto a Perla

"Uff... estoy exausta" Dijo Perla

"Si... tal vez deberíamos encontrar un nido desocupado o algo parecido" Dijo Blu

"Que...? de que están hablando? No ustedes se van a quedar en mi nido, haré vigilancia esta noche, mi casa es su casa" Roberto ofreció su nido

"Que lindo de tu parte Beto" Perla de agradeció a Roberto

"Gracias pero estamos bien, ademas no creo que toda nuestra familia entre en tu casa de soltero " Dijo Blu a Roberto.

Luego de un gran vuelo hacia el nido de Roberto, al llegar y entrar Blu se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del nido, el nido era casi todo el árbol

"Wow! Esto es increíble" Le dijo Perla a Roberto

"Este viejo nido? Lo improvisé de ultimo momento con mis propias alas y mi gran fuerza" Dijo Roberto moviendo sus 'Pectorales'

 _"Presumido..."_ Pensó Draco

"Pa! es enorme, tiene seis cuartos!" Dijo Tiago "La grande es para mi"

"No! Es para mi, yo soy la mayor" Dijo Carla

"Solo por 3 minutos 2.5 segundos" Dijo Bia, en la planta baja Roberto se acerco a Blu

"Esperaba algún día tener la bendición de una parvada de Betitos míos" Suspiró Roberto

"Si bien por ti" Dijo Blu, mientras que en la planta alta

"Miren un baño para aves!" Tiago se deslizo por una de las ramas y al caer termino salpicando el agua

"Tiago, cuidado" Blu tuvo que cubrirse con su ala para que no le cayese el agua

"Yacusi..." Hablo Tiago disfrutando el agua, Roberto solo se empezó a reír

"Blu te voy a decir algo, si por desgracia, en realidad si por desgracia te pasara algo malo, yo cuidaría a tu familia " Le dijo Roberto a Blu, el al principio se sentía incomodo pero luego nervioso "Que duermas bien amigo" Roberto salió del nido

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, jeje un poco tarde no... estaba trabajando en mi otra historia como lo dije al principio**_

 _ **(Reaccion al capitulo a la publicacion de ayer)**_

 _ **Yo estaba llegando a mi casa, llegue y encendi mi laptop**_

 ** _"Haber si hay algo nuevo" Abrí fanfiction revisando si habian publicaciones nuevas y luego me voy a revisar como va mi historia y me encuentro con la sorpresa de 9! 9 reviews! "Que!?" estaba almorzando en aquel momento asi que casi me muero ahogado por la comida._**

 ** _Gracias! una vez mas por el apoyo que me dan, mañana tal vez otro capitulo, luego de salir de una semana larga de examenes puedo aprovechar todo este fin de semana para escribir otro capitulo :D_**

 ** _Draco x Kristy? Donde?_**

 ** _Bye :D_**

 ** _Updated: 13/3/18_**


	14. Nota 5

**Hola, este es un mensaje del porque un poco de ausencia... la cosa es que el Domingo iba a ver capitulo pero como era el dia de la madre no pude, el lunes, me avisaron de ultimo momento que iba a salir de viaje (Solo fue viaje de un dia y me sacaron rapido ¬¬) , recien llego hoy y no tuve tiempo para hacer el capitulo 13 de Un Destino Diferente, y aparte que hacer mi otro fic con solo el capitulo 1 me rompi un poco la cabeza jejeje...**

 ** _Nota: Ya ando haciendo otro fic de Rio que espero que los entretenga, su estreno sera el 1 de junio_**

 ** _Bueno ya me despido... :D_**


	15. Intentando encajar en la tribu

**Capitulo 13: Intentando encajar en la tribu-Blu**

 **Uf... cuanto tiempo no? jejeje... estoy medio muerto**

* * *

Aquella misma noche en el nido que Roberto les había dado a Blu y su familia, todo era oscuridad y Blu con una pequeña linterna apuntando a cada rincón del árbol viendo que nada sea peligroso, su miedo y nerviosismo lo llevo a retroceder mucho hasta chocar con una planta, la cual para el parecía una serpiente, Blu salto del miedo y apunto con la linterna hacia la planta

"Okey..." Blu se calmo al momento de ver que la planta no era agresiva "Todo bien..." en ese momento escuchó a Perla, quien le estaba cantando una canción de Cuna a sus hijos

 _ **Perla: Luna y estrellas**_

 _ **Magia estelar... la lluvia cae...**_

 _ **Y tu nombre te dira...**_

 _ **Nubes que brillan... y arcoiris hay**_

 _ **Conmigo estas... no te vayas ya...- (Que voz tan hermosa! llore al escucharla)**_

Perla beso a sus tres hijos, en ese momento Tiago despertó aunque ya muy somnoliento "La cantas de nuevo Ma...?",Pregunto Tiago

"Es tiempo de dormir" Le dijo Perla a Tiago, Tiago cayo dormido, Blu se encontraba en la entrada del tronco con una sonrisa, Perla llego a su lado segundos después

"Que increíble día" Suspiro Perla de felicidad "Todo este tiempo yo..." su cara cambio a una triste "yo... jamas tuve la esperanza, no creí que siguieran vivos pero..." cambio de nuevo a felicidad "pero lo están" Blu la cubrió con su ala y Perla se acurrucó en su pecho "Encontramos a los nuestros Blu... esto lo cambia todo"

"Si..." dijo Blu sin pensarlo pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y abrió los ojos "Oye.. que que?" Pregunto Blu a Perla pero ella no respondía por estar dormida "Que cambiara?" pero Perla seguía sin responder "Perla?"

En otro lado de la selva, en una carpa se encontraban Linda y Tulio durmiendo, Linda despertó al escuchar sonidos que provenían desde el exterior, intento levantar a Tulio pero era imposible, bajo de su hamaca y cogió una linterna que estaba cerca suyo, se acerco a la entrada de la carpa, la abrió y apunto con la linterna hacia el origen de los ruidos, al apuntar con la luz vio a un mono, cual estaba revisando unas latas de comida

"Chu chu, fuera" Linda ahuyento al pequeño mono y salio corriendo, Linda reviso una vez más el alrededor y al no ver nada se fue adentro de la carpa sin saber que aquel mono estaba tramando un plan.

Un día mas comenzaba para la tribu azul en el amazonas, muchos guacamayos estaban haciendo sus trabajos, mientras que el el tronco donde estaban Blu y su familia. Blu seguía durmiendo y sin saber de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, una araña bajaba estaba bajando hacia la cara de Blu y quienes hacían esta travesura eran Tiago y un par de niños, la araña fue tocando la cara de Blu y este murmuraba algunas cosas en sus sueño, los niños no paraban de reír ante la travesura.

Blu abrió los ojos levemente y vio a la araña encima de su cabeza "Ahhhh!" Blu gritó de miedo y los niños salieron volando del nido

"Eso fue divertido" dijo uno de los niños, Blu intentaba calmarse hasta que vio a Tiago

"Tiago!" Gritó Blu molesto ante la travesura de su hijo, Blu saco un cepillo de dientes electrónico pero al recordar las palabras de su hermano el dia anterior

 _"Tal vez deberías dejar lo moderno y las cosas humanas por un tiempo e intentar acostumbrarte más al amazonas"_ Aquellas palabras rondaron la cabeza de Blu y guardo su cepillo y sin darse cuenta Eduardo apareció cerca suyo

"Buenos días o debo decir Buenas Tardes" Dijo Eduardo

"Buenos días, señor" Dijo Blu

"Nuestros días en la selva comienzan temprano " Explico Eduardo a Blu

"Buenos días Papa" Perla aterrizo junto a su Padre

"Esa es mi niña ves ya lista y activa" Dijo Eduardo

"Buen día, amor" Le dijo Perla a Blu, ella le quito una pequeña hoja que tenia Blu en la cabeza

"Porque me dejaste dormir?" Pregunto Blu susurrando

"De que estas hablando? Siempre duermes hasta tarde" Le respondió Perla

"Si.. pero.. "Blu fue interrumpido por Bia, quien llego al lado de sus padres con un pedazo de barro

"Oye Pa, la tia Mimi dice que el barro el bueno para la digestión, pruébalo" Bia acerco el pedazo de barro al pico de su padre

"No, bia no creo que sea..." pero Blu fue interrumpido de nuevo por Bia, quien le metió el pedazo de barro en el pico de Blu

"Sabe rico, no? Voy a ir por un poco mas" Bia salio volando del lugar en busca de más barro

"Es muy lista" Dijo Eduardo, Blu solo trataba de limpiarse el pico "Hoy quería darle a lui y su hermano un recorrido por la zona, que vean todo "

"Que buena idea, tu y Draco vayan con papa, y yo explorare con los niños" Le dijo Perla a Blu

"Oh a si okey, claro" Hablo Blu inseguro y nervioso

"Te encantara..." Le susurro Perla a Blu

"Ah claro.." Dijo Blu nervioso "Y donde esta Draco?"

"No lo se, cuando desperté, el ya no estaba" Dijo Perla _**(**_ _ **Algo que no puse es que Draco llegó un poco tarde al nido. Y como sabía donde estaba? Roberto lo encontró y lo guió)**_

"Ah cierto lui, ese bolso humano que tenias ayer que le paso?" Dijo Eduardo a Blu

"Esta adentro..." Dijo Blu, pero confundido por la pregunta de Eduardo

"Esa cosa es de humamos y ahora que se unirán a la tribu, no la necesitaras mas y cuando encuentres a tu hermano, me buscan en los depósitos de barro" Eduardo salio del lugar

"Que? unirnos a la tribu? no creerá que nos mudaremos a la selva ¿o si?" Preguntó Blu a Perla

"No.. no el solo esta emocionado por nosotros, no le arruines el momento ¿ok?" Perla pudó convencer a Blu

"Esta bien, no le arruinare el momento" Blu cerró los ojos un poco y al abrirlos Perla ya no estaba a su lado sino que estaba en otra rama junto a Tiago y Bia

"Adiós amor, diviértanse" Perla salio volando junto a sus hijos

"Ah.. si seguro adiós.." a Blu le domino el miedo por lo que podría pasar, salio volando en busca de su hermano Draco

* * *

En otra parte de la selva amazónica se encontraban Nico, Pedro y Rafael, quienes estaban durmiendo luego de comer mucho la noche anterior, minutos después llego Carla

"Oigan.." Carla llamo a los tres pero ellos no despertaban "Despierten..." pero seguían sin despertar "Despierten!", los tres despertaron de golpe "Que paso con amazonas indomable? Oigan el plan, audiciones hoy y daremos un adelanto del show mañana"

"Que? eso me suena a multitud ¿no?" Pregunto Pedro

"Rapido, volando, vamos a empezar" Carla descendió hacia el suelo y se podia ver una gran multitud de animales

"Wow, se puso a practicar" Dijo Rafael

 _ **(Aqui se saltara esta parte y seguire con lo demas)**_

* * *

Luego de que Blu encontrara a Draco no muy lejos del nido de Roberto, ambos fueron en busca de Eduardo, al encontrarlo Eduardo los guio hacia un pequeño lago en el amazonas, Blu se quedo un poco atras

"Uf... hola, usted es demasiado veloz, creo que me lastime un ala, es muy rápido para ser un ave ancestral" Blu sin darse cuenta había ofendido un poco a Eduardo

"Que?" Eduardo quiso escuchar otra vez esa palabra

"Para ser un ave magistral, magistral, un ave sabia, lo que viene con la edad pero también pasa con algunos jóvenes como en su caso que es sabio y joven, lo que suena una extraña combinación..." Hablo Blu nervioso

"Cierra el pico" Eduardo calló a Blu "Tienes que olvidarte de la ciudad, debes aprender las bases de vivir en la selva"

"Que no solo era un recorrido por la selva?" Pregunto Blu algo confundido, Eduardo solo soltÓ unas risas

"Es dia de entrenamiento" Eduardo voló hacia otro lado

"Blu.. no te gustara esto..." Le dijo Draco a Blu

"Porque?" Pregunto Blu confundido

"Ya veras..." Ante las palabras de su hermano, Blu trago saliva por miedo.

* * *

"Vamos el lodo es su amigo, el lodo es tu camuflaje" Les dijo serio Eduardo a Blu y Draco, ellos se empezaron a poner el lodo en sus plumas, Blu empezó a ponerse el lodo en su cuerpo, trato tanto como pudo "Siéntelo, pruebalo, si no te sientes, si no te sientes crocante, no lo estas haciendo bien" Eduardo no paraba de tirarle lodo a Blu, luego Blu rodó por un par de hojas "No querrás que te vean los humanos".

* * *

"Que pasa? eres guacamayo o gallina?" Eduardo veía como Blu trataba de hacer flexiones en una rama, pero el se le dificultaba. Luego de eso Blu salio volando lejos pero sin darse cuenta entro a la boca de una serpiente y Eduardo aplasto la boca de la serpiente así sacando a Blu, pero luego cayo de la rama de donde estaba la serpiente. En otro lugar Eduardo les dio unas nueces de Brasil a Blu y a Draco, pero Blu intento abrir la nuez, pero la nuez salio despegada hacia la cabeza de Eduardo.

* * *

"Rápido!" Eduardo ordenó a Blu, mientras que el saltaba por las bocas de cocodrilos "Muévete, no querrás que te coman

 _"Pobre de Blu.."_ Pensó Draco al ver a su hermano esquivando los mordiscos de los cocodrilos

* * *

"Están solos en la selva, caen en una trampa" Eduardo cayo cerca de Blu, quien estaba atrapado en lianas "Que hacen?"

"Ah.. pues si tuviera mi cangurera..." Dijo Blu, eso fue lo primero que se el vino a la mente

"No! error" Dijo Eduardo

"El pico" Dijo Draco

"Así es el pico, es su arma herramienta principal" Habló Eduardo, Draco mordió las lianas y se rompieron pero para Blu a el le costaba cortar las lianas

"Ya casi.." Blu no podía romper las lianas con su pico

"Se acabo el tiempo" Eduardo mordió las lianas que sostenían a Blu "Ya serias historia"

* * *

"Arriba y planea!" Eduardo, Blu y Draco volaron hacia arriba y empezaron a dar unas vueltas "Ahora en reversa" pero Blu se detuvo

"En reversa?" Blu dijo confundido "Solo el colibrí puede volar en reserva"

"En reversa", Blu solo podía ver a Eduardo volar en reversa

* * *

"Arriba, abajo" Eduardo ordenaba a Blu y a Draco, los dos hermanos estaban sumergiéndose en un lago junto a delfines rosados "Buen trabajo"

"Gracias" Dijo Blu

"A ti no" Le dijo Eduardo a Blu, Eduardo chocó su ala con la aleta de uno de los delfines rosados

"Que tal?" Dijo Blu a uno de los delfines, pero solo recibió un disparo de agura

* * *

"Arboles de nuez de brasil, estos arboles son clave de nuestro estilo de vida" explicaba Eduardo con orgullo "Estos arboles nos alimentan, nos mantienen" pero Eduardo paro su explicación al escuchar los ronquidos de Blu, Draco aun se mantenia despierto pero al ver que su hermano se había quedado dormido

"Blu despierta rápido" Draco intentaba despertar a Blu pero muy tarde, Eduardo ya se había acercado

"Despierta!" Eduardo grito a Blu, este se despertó de golpe

"A-Arboles, brasil, nueces, o así era no?" Dijo Blu nervioso **_(A quien no le despertaron asi cuando se quedaba dormido en clase? solo yo?)_**

"Es importante proteger, nuestro futuro depende de ellos" Le dijo Eduardo a Blu, se escucharon unas risas que se aproximaban hacia ellos, aparecieron tres guacamayos escarlata

"Quienes son tus secuaces? acaso tienes enfermeros?" Se burló uno de los guacamayos escarlata

"Que tal yo soy.." Blu fue interrumpido por Eduardo

"No creen que están demasiado cerca de nuestro lado?" Pregunto Eduardo "Tenemos un trato Felipe"

"Ya relajate, sabes que sentimos amor por ustedes" Dijo Felipe "Vengan muchachos, a volar" Felipe y sus dos acompañantes salieron volando del lugar "El cielo a pintar antes que empiecen a llorar" se burlo una vez Felipe

"Que agradables son ellos" Dijo Blu

"Ellos tienen su lado de la selva nosotros el nuestro, el alimento es escaso" Explico Eduardo pero su actitud cambio de golpe "Shh" los tres guacamayos azules bajaron por las ramas del árbol, Eduardo se escondió tras el tronco del árbol y ocultando a Blu, quien se había acercado mucho, los tres miraron abajo y vieron tres hombres caminando

"Jamas los había visto tan cerca de la aldea " Eduardo vio que Blu se había asomado mucho y lo aparto rápido "No dejes que te vean" le susurro Eduardo a Blu

"Creo que deberiamos ir a busca a linda.." Draco le tapo el pico a Blu pero fue muy tarde, Eduardo escucho demasiado

"Que es una Linda?" Pregunto Eduardo desconfiando ahora

"Es la humana que nos crió" Dijo Blu

"Son mascotas?" Pregunto Eduardo entre impactado y molesto, Draco solo se oculto la cara

"No, no, no eramos mascotas, eramos amigos" Dijo Blu

"Amigos?" Dijo Eduardo disgustado "Eso lo explica todo"

"Linda es nuestra familia"

"Familia? Los humanos no son nuestra familia"

"Es que no lo entiende, ellos van a venir a ayudarnos" Blu intentaba convencer a Eduardo pero le era imposible

"Escúchame, no traemos humanos aquí a la tribu, es la razón por la que seguimos vivos, no puedes confundirte con esto ¿entendido?" Eduardo tenia casi amenazado a Blu

"Si bien claro.."

"El recorrido se acabo" Dijo Eduardo enojado y salio volando, Draco se acerco a Blu

"Creo que no debiste hablar de eso... ahora puede ser que estemos en problemas" Le dijo Draco a su hermano

* * *

 _ **Y aqui acaba el capitulo! despues de estar un buen tiempo ausente debido al estres y otras cosas (Las notas del cole T-T) muy pronto el otro capitulo**_

 _ **Sucedio algo gracioso mientras estaba haciendo el capitulo, ya estaba acabando el capitulo y justo mi hermana me apago el internet... y saben que hora era? Las 1 am... y hoy domingo lo tuve que hacer devuelta...**_

 _ **El pobre de Blu sufrio... el entrenamiento de Eduardo si que debe doler, hasta Draco le tenia miedo xD**_

 _"No dejes que tus emociones dominen tus acciones"_

 ** _Adios, hasta la proxima :D_**

* * *

 ** _update 1_**

 ** _Monsterjamvadim:_** ** _Jewel is renamed Perla in Latin Spanish and that's why I use a name because it makes me easier_**

 ** _Updated2: 14/3/18_**


	16. Empiezan los problemas

**Capitulo 14: Comienzan los problemas**

 **Hola! :D a pasado un buen tiempo no? La escuela me esta matando T-T que están adelantando varias cosas (Examenes...)**

 **Jewel= Perl in latin spanish**

 **Si traduzco Jewel al español sale Joya que seria su traducción en su forma literaria**

* * *

No muy lejos estaban Linda y Tulio siguiendo con su búsqueda por encontrar a los guacamayos azules, Tulio se encontraba escalando un árbol mientras que Linda sostenía la cuerda

"Tulio ves el nido?" Le hablo Linda a Tulio desde el suelo, Tulio asomo la cabeza un poco a un hueco que estaba en el árbol y de este salieron varios murciélagos "Tulio están bien?" Dijo Linda preocupada al ver a Tulio balanceándose en el aire

"Estoy bien" dijo Tulio tranquilizándose "estoy bien..." Tulio a lo lejos pudo ver un árbol caer "no estoy bien..." Tulio bajo del árbol y le contó a Linda lo que había visto, ambos se movieron entre las hojas de la selva hasta llegar al lugar donde cayo el árbol, escucharon el sonido de una moto sierra y fueron hacia ella, quitaron un par de hojas y vieron a un hombre cortando un árbol _ **(Eso que salio del hueco del tronco no pude ver bien que eran pero supuse que eran murciélagos)**_

"Tulio.. están talando el bosque" Linda salio del escondite

"No no no Linda que haces?" Tulio por mas intento que hacia no hizo que linda regresara

"Hablar con ellos, tu hablas con aves yo con los humanos" Le dijo Linda seria

"No espera" Pero Tulio sin darse cuanta se había enganchado con la cuerda de arnés y cayo al suelo

"Oiga amigo" Linda llamo al hombre con la moto sierra tocándole la espalda, este dejo de hacer lo que hacia y miro a Linda, ella se subió a un pequeño tronco de árbol talado "Tiene que irse de aquí con su sierra" Linda empezó a regañar a aquel hombre "Hay muchas aves que viven aquí, ¿con que derecho los talan?"

"Cielo..." Dijo Tulio saliendo de las hojas "Ahí estas... te estuve buscando" Tulio se acerco a Linda "Que tal? Muy bonito este lugar no es así", el hombre con la moto sierra tenia una cara de confusión

"Están perdidos?"Preguntó una voz masculina, apareció otro hombre _**(Soy malo recordando nombres)**_

"Que? No..." Tulio dijo con unas risas nerviosas "Estamos aquí por... nuestra luna de miel y justo ahora regresaremos con los del tour, hoy es noche de caraoque" Tulio agarro de la mano a Linda y empezaron a caminar, Tulio empezó a susurrarle "Linda estos locos no solo cortan locos..." pero fue interrumpido por una pisada en la cuerda de su árnes

"Corre, corre linda corre, yo los distraigo" Le dijo Tulio a linda y ella salio corriendo, Tulio agarro una rama de árbol y como arma intento golpear al hombre con la moto sierra pero el corto la rama, Tulio se sentía nervioso al momento que cortaron su única arma

* * *

"Hagamos una carrera" Le dijo Roberto a Tiago y los dos empezaron a deslizarse por unos negúfares

"Woohoo que divertido!" Grito Tiago de felicidad

"Muy bien, eso es Tiago!" Roberto felicito a Tiago al ver que se deslizaba muy bien por los negúfares

"Tiago" Perla llamo a su hijo y saco unas cuantas bayas de un arbol cerca de ella y se las lanzo a Tiago, el empezo a jugar con las bayas como si fueran unas pelotas de football pero por lastima Roberto las atrapo y las comió. Perla agarro aquella rama de bayas y comió gran parte de las bayas, blu solo veía desde un lugar cercano

"Que delicia..." Decía Perla disfrutando su comida y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Blu "Estas devuelta" pero se dio cuenta de la apariencia "Y... como les fue?

"Ah pues..." pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Eduardo

"De maravilla, digamos que fue didáctico" explico Eduardo en resumen **_(Draco no estaba en ese momento porque primero fue a limpiarse la suciedad)_**

"Pa! Tio beto me enseño nuevos trucos de vuelo" Tiago le contó a su padre

"Tio...?ja..."

"Me enseño a volar en reversa. Mira" Tiago le empezó a mostrar a su padre como volar en reversa

"Si, naciste para esto campeón" Le dijo Roberto a Tiago y ambos chocaron los puños

"Nunca es pronto para vivir en la selva Tiago" Decía Eduardo mientras se acercaba a Roberto y le susurro "Aunque algunos no aprenden" ambos miraron a Blu

"Ahora me voy a limpiar" Dijo Blu un poco molesto y salio volando del lugar, Eduardo aprovecho el momento para contarle a Roberto lo que paso hace unos momentos

"Roberto, vimos humanos en la arboleda, quiero que estés alerta"

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Blu se encontraba en el nido de Roberto _**(Recordar que Roberto les presto nido, aunque seguro que ya lo sabian xD)**_ , a pesar de intentar encajar en la selva y un intento fallido, saco de su cangurera el GPS y intento buscar a Linda y Tulio, mientras los buscaba un mosquito empezó a fastidiarlo y con un intento fallido de matarlo con un repelente que termino dándole en los ojos, y cayo al piso, instantes después llego perla

"Hola cielo, ahí estas, porque tardaste tanto?" Le pregunto Perla a Blu, ella bajo la mirada un poco y vio el GPS "Ya deja ese GPS enserio, toda la tribu se unió para ver el atardecer" pero Blu la detuvo

"Tengo una buena noticia, encontré las coordenadas de Linda y Tulio, están del otro lado de la arboleda mira" Blu le contó su buena noticia a Perla y mostrando el lugar en el GPS

"Oh..."

"Si, aunque se que a tu papa no le gustan los humanos pero se que si los conoce seguro cambiara de opinión" le dijo Blu a Perla "Podrían proteger este lugar"

"Blu... eh... mi papa sabe lo que haces y..." Perla solo dejo salir un suspiro "No puedes olvidar a Linda y Tulio un minuto y ver el atardecer"

"Pero creí que ese era nuestro plan" Blu intentaba convencer a Perla

"Sabes... hay lugares que deben permanecer ocultos, deberían dejar las cosas como están" Dijo Perla mirando el atardecer, el mosquito volvió a molestar a Blu y en el momento menos esperado para Blu, Perla atrapo al mosquito con su pico y se lo comió, Blu quedo traumado por aquella escena

* * *

"Se comio un insecto, se lo comio!" Dijo Blu a sus tres amigos

"Blu cálmate" Rafael intentaba calmar a Blu

"Que me calme!? Teníamos un plan, ayudar a Linda y a Tulio a buscar la parvada y volver pero cuando se lo mencione, me hizo a un lado por completo " Decia Blu "Oh... y su padre es un loco de remate, tiene una obsesión con los humanos

* * *

"Uno de los dos tiene una obsesión con los humanos" Decía Eduardo molesto a Roberto "Los adora, ambos son mascotas ", Roberto ante tal noticia escupió la fruta que estaba comiendo

"Mascotas ?" Preguntó Roberto sorprendido

* * *

"Nos llamo mascotas, no puedo creer que haya usado ese nombre, en nuestras caras, creen que somos el enemigo o algo así" decía Blu molesto

* * *

"No son de los nuestros, tienes que vigilarlos" Le dijo Eduardo seriamente a Roberto

* * *

"Oh y ese tal Roberto, siempre esta vigilando siempre esta revoloteando sobre Perla, siempre esta cantando" A Blu se le bajaron los ánimos de repente "No competiré sobre eso"

"Tienes que inflar el pecho y emanciparte de una vez de la domesticación" Pedro intento animar a Blu

"Intenta ver este lugar como lo ve ella, disfruta los saberes que ella disfruta" Le dijo Nico a Blu

"Debo comerme un insecto?" Pregunto Blu confundido

"Que asco vomitaría si lo hicieras" dijo Pedro haciendo un gesto de asqueado, momentos después llego Carla

"Señores, hay ensayos, mañana es día importante, ya lo olvidaron? Vengan" Carla les dijo a Rafael, Nico y Pedro "Vas a venir verdad?" Carla le pregunto a su padre

"Oh, si si claro" Le dijo Blu a su hija, todos empezaron a irse pero Rafael se detuvo un momento

"Blu recuerda..."

"Si lo se, esposa feliz, vida feliz"

 _ **(Salto despues del sueño de Blu)**_

Aquella misma noche Blu salio en busca de la fruta favorita de Perla, la nuez de brasil. Mientras que en otra parte de la selva ya amaneciendo, Linda se encontraba encima de una rama de arbol mirando como bajo suyo estaban dos hombres buscándola, Linda solo veía como la buscaban y uno alzo la vista, esto causo que escondiera aun mas sin ver lo que tenia a su lado, una serpiente verde apareció a su lado y fue recorriendo el brazo de Linda, ella lo que hizo fue arrojar la serpiente, la serpiente al caer, cayo en los brazos de uno de los hombres y fue brincando hasta asustar a los dos, Linda se pudo relajar en ese momento

Blu recorría la selva en busca de la nuez de brasil "Donde están?" Blu siguió buscando por varios minutos una nuez de brasil, pero no se dio cuenta que había entrado en el territorio de los guacamayos rojos, al final pudo encontrar la nuez de brasil e intento cortarla con su pico como los demás pero nada funcionaba, Blu se detuvo al escuchar un movimiento entre las hojas, lo ignoro por un momento e intento sacar la nuez de brasil pero de las hojas de aquel arbol cayo una pluma de color roja

"Vaya vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí" Dijo una voz masculina quien resulto ser la de Felipe y empezó a reírse un poco "Parece que las reglas del viejo Eddi no aplican con todos" se burlaron otros dos guacamayos rojos que estaban al lado de Felipe, y empezaron a llegar mas guacamayos rojos "Estas de nuestro lado" Dijo seriamente Felipe

"Oh es enserio? ah ok perdón, no lo sabia " Dijo Blu nerviosamente y sin darse cuenta soltó la rama que sostenía la nuez de brasil y dándole en la cara a Felipe "Lo siento, lo siento" Blu intento disculparse pero no pudo

"Llegas a nuestro lado, tomas nuestra comida y ahora estas insultándome?" Le dijo Felipe molesto a Blu

"No no no esto es solo un gran malentendido "

"Me gustaría aceptar tu disculpa, tu pareces un ave simpática pero... esto es la guerra!"

"Que que que? no significara otra cosa?" Pregunto Blu nervioso

"Este día, en la fosa de la perdicion" le dijo Felipe con una sonrisa malvada

"Enserio?" Blu se empezó a asustar

"Al medio dia, espacio haré y con fuerza te aplastare"

* * *

 _ **Bueno... aqui acaba el nuevo capitulo luego de mi retorno, mi nuevo fic de Rio dije que iba a ser el 1 de junio pero... estan adelantando examenes y eso me quita el tiempo y demasiado! Acabe este capitulo 4 am**_

 _ **Iba a estar listo para la tarde pero... era cumple de mi hermano y regrese a mi casa a las 12 y apenas tenia 1/4 del capitulo, pero bueno que se le va a hacer**_

 _ **Bueno aqui un adelanto del proximo fic**_

 _Un pequeño niño entraba al salon de clases de su nuevo colegio, este niño tenia cabello castaño, ojos marrones y media aproximadamente 1.45m, era muy nervioso y tartamudeaba, tenia unos lentes de color azules_

 _"Bueno niños este es su nuevo compañero de clases, muy bien pequeño preséntate" dijo el profesor del aula_

 _"H-hola m-mi nombre es Blu, y e-es un gusto ser su n-nuevo compañero de c-clases" dijo el pequeño Blu nervioso al estar ante todos sus nuevos compañeros, el empezó a ver el alrededor y vio a una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules, el desvió la mirada_

 _"Muy bien Blu, el unico asiento disponible es al lado de Perla, Perla puedes levantar la mano?" Dijo el profesor, la niña que vio Blu alzo la mano y el fue hacia ella, se sentia muy nervioso._

* * *

 ** _Bueno sigo trabajando en ello xD, ese pequeño Blu aparte de tener las cualidades de la pelicula, se parece tanto a mi :'(, de hecho es lo que me paso en mi primer dia de clases cuando me cambie de colegio xD pero yo media un poco mas que el y ahora a mis 16 mido entre 1.75m- 1.80 y de hecho soy el mas alto en donde vivo_**

 ** _Ahora no se porque cuento mi vida personal xD ni se como llegue ahi pero... bueno adios disfruten el capitulo, muy pronto el otro fic y ya tendria 3 fics activos_**

 ** _1\. Destino diferente_**

 ** _2\. Rio: Titulo sin definir (20 de junio esa es la fecha oficial ahora)_**

 ** _Diganme si esta bien_**

 ** _Reaccion 11 de junio al ver que el fic ya supero las 1000 vistas_**

 ** _Yo: Haber los stats del fic..._**

 ** _Que!? 1,044 vistas!?_**

 ** _Gracias por todo, nunca pense que este fic llegaria a ser tan visto, gracias *Sale una lagrima*_**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Updated: 14/3/18_**


	17. Partido entre tribus P1

_**Capitulo 15: El partido entre las tribus parte 1**_

 _ **Holaaaa! Como prometi, regreso aqui para completar este fanfiction y esperar a Rio 3 en 2019 o quien sabe**_

 _ **Que comience! :D**_

* * *

"Hey Blu, que te sucede?" Le Pregunto Draco a Blu al ver a su hermano nervioso en un árbol, Blu giro la cabeza solo para ver a su hermano acercándose

 _"Ahora que hago, ahora que digo_ " Pensó nervioso Blu, cuando Draco ya estaba, Blu tomo aire y aunque un poco nervioso hablo "Buenos días..." Hablo Blu nervioso sin poder guardar su nerviosismo

"Sucedió algo?" Dijo Draco al ver la actitud de Blu

"S-Suceder algo? No no no ehhhh..." Blu tartamudeo y empezó a reir nerviosamente "Se nota?" Pregunto Blu a su hermano, el cual asintió

"Dime, seguro que no es tan malo" Dijo Draco a Blu

"Antes que todos despertaran quería darle una nuez de brasil como desayuno y sin percatarme de donde iba, ya estaba en el lado de los rojos" Empezó a confesar Blu "Pero cuando encontré la nuez, me encontraron y ahí estaba felipe..."

"Dime que no hiciste nada malo..." Dijo Draco

"Sobre eso ehh..." Blu sacó unas risas nerviosas "Cuando la nuez se despego de la rama... ehh... digamos que le dio un golpe a Felipe y..."

"Trataste de pedir disculpa pero el no acepto no?"Preguntó Draco, Blu asintió

"Y-Y dijo fosa de la perdición a las 12" Dijo Blu

"Sera mejor que se lo digas a todos" Suspiro Draco, Blu asintió y salio volando del lugar "Tendré que posponer los planes que tenia"

* * *

"Que hiciste que!? Le grito Eduardo a Blu

"Fue un accidente" Blu intento disculparse pero era inutil

"Un accidente!?" Volvió a gritar Eduardo pero cuando iba a seguir fue interrumpido por su hija

"Oigan que sucede aquí?" Preguntó Perla al ver el problema que sucedía

"Que gracias a manbrut podríamos perder nuestro lado de la selva" Respondió Eduardo a su hija

"Solo intentaba conseguir una nuez" Dijo Blu y levanto una de sus patas levantando un dedo "Solo 1 nuez"

"Pero si ni te gustan las nueces" Habló Perla a su compañero "En que estabas pensando Blu?

"La buscaba para ti" Le dijo Blu a Perla

"Ohhh enserio?" Dijo Perla con dulzura

Eduardo estiro su ala hacia Roberto para avisarle "Roberto, quiero a los mejores en esto, no nos rendiremos sin pelear"

"Si señor" Roberto salio volando del lugar

"Y tu" Eduardo señaló a Blu "No intervengas, ya hiciste demasiado"

"Espere" Blu intento decir algo pero Eduardo ya se había retirado

"Blu, tiene razón, deberías dejar que papa y Roberto lo manejen" Dijo Perla a Blu

"Pero crees que yo no creo?"

"No, yo, no, es que yo no se si en realidad en esa materia seas experto" Perla de dio una sonrisa falsa al terminar

* * *

"Todos todos todos, rápido fosa de la perdición" Roberto aviso a sus compañeros de equipo y mientras que ellos se iban, en la parte baja de los arboles, Linda seguía escapando de los taladores, cruzando por ramas de arboles y saltando por rocas, llego a su campamento que compartía con Tulio, vio una pequeña envoltura de una paleta, alzo la cabeza y vio al jefe de los taladores sentado en una caja

"Disculpa que te moleste" Hablo el jefe de los taladores "Quieres paleta?" Ofreció el jefe pero cuando alzo la paleta, su mono se la quito de la mano y se la comió.

Detrás de Linda aparecieron los dos taladores que le perseguían y la amarraron en un árbol

"Es una lastima que hayan venido hasta aquí para proteger la selva" Dijo el jefe "Haber si les corresponde el favor, ecologistas" y soltó unas risas malvadas

* * *

Todo mundo estaba en la fosa de la perdición, tanto guacamayos rojos y azules, las tribus estaban por discutir si la tribu azul se retira o se quedan

"Roberto" Dijo Felipe con tono amenazante

"Felipe" Dijo Roberto con tono... tono... _ **(** **No se en que tono fue xD)**_

Ambas tribus gritaban en barra para que comenzara el partido "Sin piedad" Dijo Mimi, Blu pensó un poco y tomo una decisión

"Tengo que parar esto" Dijo Blu y salio volando

"Espera Blu..." Pero Perla no puedo detenerlo

"Alto! Esperen!" Blu intento que todo parase pero nada y volteo a ver a Eduardo "Eduardo, esto es una locura, somos una especie inteligente con capacidad de resolver problemas" Blu rogó a Eduardo, pero el solo empujó a Blu

"Tu provocaste esto, ahora observa" Eduardo le dijo a Blu, mientras que ambos equipos realizaban su danza _**(En realidad no supe como poner esta parte D:)**_

Una ave de color negro lanzo a una pequeña ave "Odio mi trabajo" Dijo la pequeña ave y la ave negra soltó un sonido igual a un silbato pero junto a la pequeña ave cayo una una fruta de color naranja con manchas naranjas _**(No se como se llama esa fruta D:)**_ , y esto dio comienzo al partido

"Me perdí de algo?" Le dijo Draco a Perla mientras aterrizaba junto a ella y Mimi

"No, acaba de comenzar" dijo Perla a Draco

"Y blu?" Pregunto Draco, Perla señalo con una de sus alas a Blu que estaba junto a Eduardo

"Esto me recuerda aquellos partidos de la infancia" Dijo Draco recordando su infancia "Solo que ahora es por el bien de una tribu"

"Si... eran buenos tiempos" Suspiró Perla

"Íre con Blu" Draco abrió las alas para descender hacia donde estaba Blu

"Solo es un juego, solo es un juego" Dijo Blu con una sonrisa pero no duro mucho por Eduardo

"No es un juego, es la guerra"

"Tiene razón, Blu" Dijo Draco aterrizando al lado de su hermano "Supongo que para ti es un juego pero todo esto va en serio"

Mientras que todos los jugadores se pasaban y quitaban el balón _**(La fruta)**_. Un puerco-Spin y otro animal estaban de anunciadores del partido "Hoy... es un hermoso día en la fosa de la Perdición, el ganador se lleva todoooo..."

"El ganador se lleva toda la arbolera de nueces de brasil"

"Roberto es increible! Esta en todas partes" Grito uno de los anunciadores, Roberto estaba esquivando a cada uno de los guacamayos rojos que le intentaban quitar el balon

"Eso Roberto" Gritaron Bia, Carla y Tiago desde los asientos

"Roberto pasa entre todos, haya va " Dijo el anunciador mientras que Roberto hacia pases con su equipo "Tira... y... Gol!" Toda la tribu azul gritaba por el primer gol del partido pero la felicidad no duro mucho ya que por la confianza del equipo azul, la tribu roja agarro el balón apenas fue arrojado por el arbitro y fue con todo hasta llegar al arco azul

"Felipe anota!" Grito el anunciador, el partido estaba empatado 1-1

"Jaja si, en tu cara Roberto" Felipe se burlo de roberto mientras regresaba a su lado del campo y cuando salio el balon denuevo, Roberto y felipe se estuvieron quitando el balon mutuamente hasta que otro punto fue para la tribu azul pero otra vez el equipo de los rojos anoto otro punto segundos despues

* * *

 ** _Bueno aqui acaba el parti... digo el capitulo xD._**

 ** _Se que dije que el viernes lo traeria pero justo ese dia sali de casa y regrese a mi casa medio muerto y sabado casi sin moverme y escribir este capitulo D,:_**

 ** _El partido entre las tribus se dividira en 2 partes y quien sera el ganador, Tribu azul o roja?_**

 ** _Seguire el canon de la Pelicula o sera diferente? descubranlo muy pronto_**

 ** _Que planes tenia Draco y que iba a hacer si el partido no se realizaba (Muy pronto se sabra)_**

 ** _Spoiler, leerlo si quiere: Los dos hermanos entraran en accion_**

 ** _Error? Avisadme, Alguna ayuda? siempre al servicio, Preguntas? Respondidas cuando pueda_**

 ** _Sigo oxidado, avisadme si algún error hay_**

 ** _Updated y Nota: Quienes lean este aviso despues del 14/3/18, el sábado y domingo se vienen 2 capitulos. Posiblemente después de Rio2 haré unas mini historias dentro de este fic que sera del Antes y después de Rio 1. Y Pensando hacer otras cosas en este Fic: Un posible Rio 3 o no se... ya veré_**

 ** _Se despide Dragón_**

 ** _Sayonara_**


	18. Partido entre tribus P2

_**Partido entre tribus: Parte 2**_

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo... he aquí la continuación y casi finalizacion de Rio 2**_

 _ **Hey ETS2 sigues vivo? xd. Extraño leer tus historias**_

* * *

El partido entre las dos tribus se guacamayos estaba en su final con el bando de los rojos con tres puntos y dos puntos. La tensión aumentaba para la tribu azul ya que con cada punto de anotaban a los rojos, uno de sus jugadores acababa fuera del campo. Para Eduardo esto significaba un peligro porque quedarse sin jugadores implicaría una derrota asegurada.

"Tu" Habló Eduardo señalando al hermano de Blu "El próximo que caiga tu entras"

"Yo?" Dijo Draco sorprendido "Pero señor, yo..."

"Es una orden, jovencito" Dijo Eduardo serio "Y a menos que no quieras ser expulsado de aquí con tu hermano sera mejor que lo hagas bien" Amenazó Eduardo

"Bien..."

El equipo de los azules a duras penas podía aguantar el fuerte ataque de los guacamayo escarlata. Un guacamayo escarlata termino embistiendo al segundo mejor jugador de la tribu azul. El árbitro del partido fue hasta aquel guacamayo escarlata y saco un ave amarilla _**(O tarjeta amarilla como se conoce en el termino humano)**_.

"Ahora, ve" Le dijo Eduardo a Draco, este al instante abrió las alas y entro al campo

"Miren! El Tío Draco entró!" Gritó el hijo menor de Blu, Tiago

Mientras tanto en el campo, Roberto se acercó a su viejo amigo y rival de la infancia "Quien diría que volverías a jugar" Dijo Roberto con algo de ironía

"Eduardo me obligó a entrar. Ahora solo hay que concentrarnos en el partido"

El balón cayó al centro del campo y rápidamente uno de los azules tomó el balón pero como centímetros se lo arrebataron, Draco interceptó al escarlata que tenia el balón y se lo arrebató. Los escarlata persiguieron a Draco para quitarle el balón de sus garras, Draco esquivaba con algo de dificultad a los persistentes guacamayos escarlata "Roberto!" Llamó Draco a su compañero de equipo y seguidamente pateó el balón. Roberto recibió el balón y voló rápido hasta el arco de los escarlata.. Un escarlata intento evitar que Roberto pasara pero este termino esquivando al escarlata y metiendo punto. Ahora las dos tribus estaban empatados y el líder de los escarlata, Felipe, no estaba dispuesto a perder. Felipe miró a uno de sus compañeros serió y su compañero asintió.

El balón cayó de nuevo en el centro y fue atrapado por Roberto al instante, Roberto se abrió paso entre los guacamayos escarlata y cuando ya iba a golpear el balón para anotar el ultimo punto, el compañero de equipo de Felipe embistió fuertemente a Roberto haciendo que este se estrellase contra el muro rocoso del campo.

"No!" Gritó Eduardo al ver a su mejor jugador caer. Toda la tribu dio un grito ahogado, el árbitro fue hasta aquel escarlata que embistió a Roberto sacó un ave de color rojo que significaba la expulsión del campo. Eduardo miró a las bancas pero las vio vacías y sin su mejor jugador ya todo estaba perdido, los compañeros de equipo de Roberto dejaron a su líder de equipo junto a Eduardo _"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto..."_ Pensó Eduardo "Oye Gru, vas a entrar"

"Si, Señor" y Blu entró al campo, Draco se acercó a su hermano

"Sabes como jugar?" Preguntó Draco a su hermano

"Es como el futball humano" Dijo Blu

"Algo similar... Solo quédate adelante, yo te avisare cuando te pase el balón, entiendes?" Preguntó Draco y su hermano asintió. Cuando el balón estaba apunto de caer, Felipe se empezó a reir

"Y ahora que te picó?" Preguntó Blu al jefe de los escarlata

"Oh.. no es nada, solo me imagino la cara de Eduardo cuando pierda"

"Ya lo veremos!" Dijieron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. El balón cayó y fue atrapado por Draco, este al atraparlo descendió hasta lo más profundo de la fosa. Draco fue perseguido por la mitad del equipo escarlata, y cuando estos lograron rodear a Draco, seguidamente el hermano de Blu pateó el balón hacia el cielo y fue recibida por un integrante del equipo azul

"Dásela a Blu!" Gritó Draco a su compañero de equipo, este asintió y pateó el balón a Blu, pero el balón fue atrapado a medio trayecto por Felipe "Blu! Corre y recupera el balón" Blu voló lo más que pudo hasta el arco de su equipo, el vio como Felipe se preparaba para patear el balón. Felipe al patear el balón veía la victoria asegurada. Toda la tribu azul cerró los ojos esperando que el balón no entrara en el arco, el guacamayo que protegía el arco no llegaba a proteger el arco del balón, Eduardo ya veía todo perdido hasta que...

"Que!? Imposible!?" Gritó Felipe atónito, toda la tribu azul abrió los ojos solo para ver a Blu, quien había atrapado con sus garras el tallo del balón a solos unos milímetros de entrar. La tribu azul grito de alegría

"Lo... atrape..." Dijo Blu tomando aire, el voló lo más rápido que pudo

"Bien hecho, Papá!" Gritaron los tres hijos de Blu

"Crees poder continuar?" Preguntó Draco a su hermano

"Eso... creo..." Dijo Blu casi desmayándose, seguidamente entregó el balón a su hermano

"Blu, sigueme. Te necesito adelante" Dijo Draco y giró a ver a sus compañeros de equipo "Ustedes impidan el paso mientras Blu y yo nos pasamos el balón, entendieron?" Ellos asintieron y continuaron el partido

"No tendrán suerte esta vez" Dijo Felipe furioso y fue al ataque junto a su equipo

"Ahora!" Y Draco lanzó el balón hacia el cielo

"Atrapen ese balón!" Gritó Felipe

"Blu, es momento" Blu asintió y fue volando para atrapar el balón. Blu veía a sus compañeros bloqueando el paso a los escarlata y el balón caer, Blu abrió las garras y atrapó el baló. Volando hasta más allá del medio campo, Blu pateó el balón y fue recibida por su hermano, Felipe no se quedo de brazos y a toda velocidad se dirigió hasta Draco

"Hasta aquí llegas!"

"Yo tal vez, pero el balón seguirá su camino, Blu!" Draco lanzó rápidamente el balón antes que Felipe lo empujara y le hiciera perder el vuelo "Blu! Anota rápido!" Blu agarro el balón con sus garras y con todo lo que daban sus alas se dirigió al arco de los escarlata

"Atrapenlo!" Los del equipo escarlata iban tras Blu pero los azules les detuvieron el paso. Blu pateó el balón y en ese momento ambas tribus se quedaron en silencio y cruzaron las alas _**(O alas)**_.

"Y...! Gol!" Gritó fuertemente el anunciador del partido

"Victoria para la tribu azul!" Grito el anunciador Puerco-spin.

Tanto como la familia de Eduardo y de los dos hermanos bajaron de las gradas de espectadores hasta las bancas de los jugadores. Blu aterrizó cansado y fue recibido por abrazos de sus hijos y uno muy grande por parte de su madre, segundos después Draco aterrizó a duras penas y cubriendo su ala derecha

"Estas bien?" Preguntó Blu al ver a su hermano

"Un pequeño golpe, no es nada"

"Estuvieron geniales los dos!" Gritó Tiago a su padre y tu tío "Enséñame todo lo que sabes" Tiago suplicó a su Tío "Mamá, puedo?"

"Solo si Draco acepta" Le dijo Perla a su hijo, Tiago miró suplicante a su Tío

"Vale, pero luego no te quejes" Tiago celebró después de esas palabras "A todo esto... donde esta Roberto?"

"Esta por allá" Dijo Perla señalando a su izquierda, a la vista se podía ver a Roberto junto a Eduardo, quien intentaba despertarlo. Eduardo llamó a un par de guacamayos azules y les dio la orden de llevar a Roberto a su nido. Luego que se lo llevasen, Eduardo se acercó hasta los dos hermanos y suspiró

"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto..." Susurró Eduardo y miro a los ojos a Blu y Draco " Masc- digo Blu, Draco, he cambiado de opinión sobre ustedes y...*Suspiro* tienen el derecho de quedarse y formar parte de la tribu a partir de ahora"

"Espera, escuché bien? Usted dijo mi nombre correctamente!" Dijo Blu en voz alta

"Si, si, no lo tomes tan en serio"

"Vengan para acá pequeños" Se escuchó la voz de la madre de los dos hermanos mientras jugaba con los niños de Blu

"Ve con ellos" Draco le dijo a su hermano

"Tu no vienes?"

"Tengo que ver a alguien"

"Oh... ya veo, con que al fin tendrás una cita" Dijo Blu en broma

"Q-que? No!"

"Ya, ya, hermano, solo bromeo. Te esperamos en el Nido"

"Vale"

* * *

 _ **Algunos horas después y no muy lejos de la Fosa**_

Draco se encontraba en una rama de árbol esperando a alguien, el brillante sol se ocultaba entre los arboles y casi perdiéndose de vista. Draco suspiró, al parecer aquella persona quien esperaba no daba señales de llegar. El guacamayo azul decidió irse del lugar pero al momento que abrió las alas se escuchó un grito

"Espera!" Dijo una voz agitada, Draco se detuvo al instante y giro la mirada

"Pensé que no vendrías, Kristy"

"Lo siento, lo siento, las chicas no dejaban irme, y solo hablaban sobre un guacamayo fuerte, guapo y veloz guió a la victoria al equipo cuando todo parecía perdido. No me dejaron irme porque querían que las ayudara a buscarlo "

"Si? Y ese guacamayo fuerte y veloz no era el gran Roberto?" Preguntó Draco fingiendo curiosidad e intentando ocultar las risas

"No... dijeron que Roberto fue noqueado en los últimos momentos"

"Vaya!" Dijo Draco fingiendo estar sorprendido "Entonces debería buscar a ese guacamayo para que me de unas clases" Ahora Draco intentaba aguantar las risas, pero el ya no pudo aguantar"Ese guacamayo era yo"

"Es una broma, no?" Preguntó Kristy

"Y que sucedió al final? Aquel guacamayo fue embestido por el lado derecho y antes que lo golpearan, el golpeó el balón y se lo paso a su compañero de equipo"

"Aja... y como sabes cada detalle?"

"Ya lo dije. Ese guacamayo era yo" Dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si hubiese ido a la fosa me hubiera ahorrado toda la búsqueda" Ambos guacamayos rieron un poco y los dos juntos se sentaron en la rama del árbol

"Y porque no fuiste? Hubieses visto a aquel guacamayo del que tanto hablaban" Dijo Draco riéndose

"Ja ja, muy gracioso. La verdad es que... me quedé dormida" Kristy dijo un poco avergonzada

"Que yo recuerde no eras así"

"El tiempo puede cambia aveces a las personas, Draco"

"Supongo que en eso tienes razón..." Un silencio invadió el lugar donde estaban hasta que Draco lo rompió

"Recuerdas este lugar?" Dijo Draco viendo como el hermoso atardecer

"No, porque?"

"Es el mismo lugar donde paso aquel incendio... al parecer la naturaleza se encargo de reparar el daño"

"Si..." Kristy sin darse cuenta su ala derecha estaba sobre el ala izquierda de Draco "Draco..."

"Si?" Draco volteó la mirada hacia Kristy

 _"Es ahora o nunca, quizás no vuelva a tener esta oportunidad"_ Pensó Kristy "Draco...yo... he querido decirte algo importante"

"Que es eso importante?"

"Que tu... tu..." Las mejillas de Kristy se tornaron de color rojo " Tu me has gustado desde hace mucho, Draco, desde antes que te perdí en ese incendio, desde que te fuiste no pensé en otra cosa que no fueras tu y con la esperanza que volvieras para decirte esto" Una pequeña lagrima salio de los dulces ojos azules de Kristy

"Así que eso era lo que me querías decir hace años, no? Si lo hubieses dicho aquel día... no sabría que decir y tal ves por ser muy jóvenes no nos hubiesen dejado estar los dos como 'más que amigos'. Pero yo sentía lo mismo que tu en aquellos días y luego del incendio... me olvidé de todo, pero ahora que he vuelto aquí y te volví a ver y pasar tiempo contigo... aquellos sentimientos despertaron de nuevo" Draco giro la vista y vio a Kristy "Kristy, tu quieres ser...?" Pero fue interrumpido

"Si!" Y seguidamente un beso fue directo al pico de Draco, ambos guacamayos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron el momento hasta que...

 _"Crack"_ El sonido de una pequeña rama sonó en los arboles posteriores, esto interrumpió el bello momento entre Draco y Kristy

" _Tiago_...!" Se escuchó una voz pequeña femenina

 _"Lo siento..."_

" _Silencio_ " Se escuchó otra voz pequeña femenina

 _"Niños, silencio"_ Se escuchó una voz mayor

"Tiago? Bia? Carla? Blu?" Preguntó Draco al reconocer las voces "Podrían explicar que están haciendo aquí?

"Bueno... como no regresabas decidimos salir a buscarte" Dijo Blu mintiendo mientras salia de su escondite

"Si? Y porque estaban escondidos?"

"Pues... sobre eso...corran!" Gritó Blu, al instante los tres pequeños hermanos y su padre salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían

"Regresen acá!" Draco se preparó para salir volando tras los pequeños niños pero antes vio a Kristy " Mañana quisieras ir algún lado?"

"Me encantaría" Dijo Kristy feliz

"Bueno, si me disculpas..." Y con eso Draco salió tras los niños

* * *

 _ **Un poco atrasado, no? jejeje**_

 _ **Aproveché en rellenar el capitulo con algo que era muy evidente**_

 _ **La tardanza fue que estaba escribiendo el otro episodio**_

 _ **Y... que tal? No se mucho de futball pero lo intenté al menos xd**_

 _ **Mañana el siguiente capitulo o más tardar el lunes**_

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **Updated 1: Se que dije que el capitulo iba a estar hoy pero justo hoy dia me han dejado demasiada tarea. El capitulo esta a un 35-50% (500-900 Palabras)**_


	19. Por nuestro hogar

_**Capitulo 16: Por nuestro hogar**_

* * *

"Regresen aquí!" Gritó Draco mientras perseguía a su hermano y sus niños. Los cuatro guacamayos quienes eran perseguidos solo corrían sin mirar atrás

"Niños, ya estamos cerca. Estaremos a salvo en el nido" Tras unos minutos más de vuelo rápido llegaron al nido. Los niños de Blu se escondieron atrás de su padre, tanto Blu como sus niños estaban temblando al ver que Draco entró con una sonrisa falsa _**(Esa típica cara feliz del messenger)**_.

"Niñas, ustedes pueden irse" Estas palabras calmaron a Bia y Carla "Luego hablare con Perla sobre esto y ella hablara con ustedes" Las dos pequeñas guacamayas se retiraron no tan tranquilas mientras que su Padre y su pequeño hermano Tiago "Tienen algo que decir?"

"Jejeje... La curiosidad mató al gato, no?" Dijo Blu con risas nerviosas. Draco se acercó a los dos guacamayos machos y los cubrió con sus alas

"Tranquilos... Pronto les caerá un pequeño escarmiento" Dijo Draco con una sonrisa falsa "Oh, Tiago, sobre tu entrenamiento..."

"No lo canceles, por favor" Suplicó Tiago interrumpiendo a su Tío

"Descuida, no lo cancelare. En realidad estaba pensando en entrenarte a la antigua"

"Osea..." Tiago temía lo peor

"Desde el amanecer con un pequeño descanso al medio día y luego hasta que el sol se oculte. Horas... y horas de entrenamiento. Sera mejor que te prepares porque empiezas en dos dias" Tiago tragó saliva después de las palabras de su Tío "Ahora que me acuerdo. Carla!"

"Si?" Dijo Carla asomando la cabeza a través de su habitación

"Su presentación musical se cancela"

"Que!? Como que se cance-" Y en eso una gota de agua se escucho caer y no mucho después cayeron como diluvio "Oh vamos!" Se quejó Carla

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

El día comenzaba con Linda y Tulio atados a un gran árbol, además de estar húmedos por la gran lluvia y con mucha hambre. Pero muy pronto alguien vendría en su ayuda. Continuando con la tribu azul, Blu había salido a escondidas temprano para buscar a Linda y Tulio, y en su recorrido encontró el viejo campamento donde habían estado aquellos dos humanos hace poco. Blu descendió a tierra y observó como todo estaba desordenado

"Linda?" Blu llamó a su alrededor pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Se escucho un sonido entre las hojas y al momento que Blu se percató de esto fue muy tarde al reaccionar por ser embestido por un ave de color azul

"Eduardo tenia razón! Traidor!" Dijo aquella ave azul quien resultaba ser Roberto mientras mantenía a Blu en el suelo

"Espera! No entiendes"

"Que es lo que no entiendo!? Que estas con los humanos?"

"Que sabes tu de los humanos?"

"Lo se todo. Ellos te atraen, te atrapan, destrozan tu mente..." Roberto iba a continuar de dar ejemplos sobre porque los humanos eran malos pero en ese preciso instante una maquina de acarreo ** _(o algo similar, es lo más cercano que encontré)_** pasó derribando los arboles que estaban por detrás de los dos guacamayos

"Muévete Roberto" Blu salió del camino de aquella maquina pero Roberto solo que quedo paralizado en ese momento

"Son ellos! Son ellos!" Roberto repetía varias veces esas palabras con miedo mientras la maquina más y más se acercaba a el. Blu agarró a Roberto y lo sacó del camino. La maquina pasó de largo y Roberto estaba aterrado y sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra

"Contrólate!" Blu le gritó a Roberto exigiendo que se calmase pero este solo seguía gritando. Blu no tuvo otra opción en darle un fuerte golpe a Roberto para que se calmase y al final resulto "Escúchame" Blu agarró a Roberto del pico y lo acercó hacia el "Tenemos solamente una oportunidad para detener esto, tengo que buscar a mis amigos, tu vuelve y avisa a los demás. Entendido?

"Bien, entiendo"

"Bien" Y en eso Roberto salio volando pero al instante sin darse cuenta se estrelló contra un tronco, pero se recuperó rápido, vatio rápidamente las alas y salio volando con desigualdad.

Blu salio del lugar y fue en busca de sus amigos. Mientras en su recorrido, Blu pasó por el lugar en donde estaban Linda y Tulio pero el no se dio cuenta de ellos dos. Linda levantó la cabeza levemente y para ella parecía que su mente la estaba engañando, ella estaba viendo a tu amigo emplumado azul

"Blu! Blu!" Linda gritó al instante cuando vio a Blu, este al escuchar los gritos de su amiga humana se dirigió hacia ella. Blu vio a Linda y Tulio atados a un árbol y seguidamente fue por la cuerda

"Blu?" Preguntó Tulio sorprendido al ver a Blu

"Que estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Linda "Esto es muy peligroso" Al terminar estas palabras Blu terminó de desatar a Linda y Tulio

"Esto es increíble! Es un vuelo de tres mil kilómetros" Blu salio volando entre los arboles mientras Linda tomó del brazo a Tulio e intentaron seguir a Blu. Ante la vista del guacamayo azul solo podía ver varias aves corriendo en dirección opuesta a el y una maquina de acarreo derribando arboles. Blu vio que en el mismo camino que iba la maquina había una guacamaya con miedo intentando proteger a sus huevos. Blu se dirigió a la maquina y velozmente quitó las llaves así salvando temporalmente a aquella guacamaya amarilla. Otros arboles empezaron a caer y con suerte Blu pudo esquivarlos a todos, Blu salió a una zona que para el no podía describir. Decenas de maquinas demoliendo los arboles de la selva amazónica.

* * *

En otro lado de la selva Draco estaba en su pequeña cita con ahora compañera Kristy "Basta! Por favor! Te lo suplico..." Gritaba Draco mientras era atacado por un ataque de cosquillas de Kristy

"Que paso con aquella ave fuerte que eras antes?" Dijo Kristy burlándose mientras torturaba a Draco

"Basta... por... favor"

"Nah... quizás un poco más" Kristy seguía torturando a su compañero con cosquillas usando su pico hasta que tocó algo en su pecho "Que tienes aquí?" Kristy usando sus pequeñas garras hizo a un lado el plumaje del pecho de su compañero y vio tres pequeños puntos de piel sin plumaje "Y esto?"

"Que...?" Preguntó Draco aun conservando la risa y tomando algo de aire "Oh... esto?" Draco señalo a uno de los tres puntos de su pecho y Kristy asintió "Sobre eso...Fue hace tres años justo cuando viaje a Río, yo venía acompañando a Blu y en la misma noche que llegamos nos capturaron. Después de eso nos llevaron a otro lugar en una jaula, Perla fue la que primera escapó y luego fue Blu, yo me quedé para darles tiempo a escapar"

"Oh... que valiente"

"Continuando... Tuve que pelear contra una cacatúa y por pura suerte logré salir. Luego estuve buscando a Blu y Perla pero todo lo que encontraba eran rastros de ellos. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado de buscar durante todo el día y cuando me disponía a descansar fui atacado por la cacatúa y para la noche estábamos en jaulas otra vez. Nos llevaron en una de esas maquinas voladoras que llaman aviones y todos habíamos perdido las esperanzas hasta que Blu pudo abrir su jaula y nos liberó a todos. Solo quedábamos los tres cuando escapábamos pero la cacatúa tuvo a Blu bajo sus garras, Perla intentó proteger a Blu pero fue empujada y una jaula cayó sobre su ala"

"Y que paso después?"

"Solo quedaba yo y lo único que quedaba era que Blu se llevara a Perla y yo quedarme a cubrirlos. Mi cuerpo en esos momentos no daba para mucho y cuando estaba en el suelo esa cacatúa me clavo las garras dejándome una herida grave. Lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa cacatúa era sus plumas salir por uno de los motores de ese avión"

"Wow... todo lo que pasaron es.. es... no tengo las palabras indicadas para describirlo"

"Si... aunque yo diría que fue una aventura increíble, sin contar que estuve a punto de morir con lo del avión"

"Tu... Que!?"

"No lo dije? Bueno, después que la cacatúa desapareciera, mi cuerpo no tenia la suficiente fuerza para volar y ni hablar de la herida. Los humanos que nos trajeron a Río me salvaron y gracias a ellos estoy aquí junto a la guacamaya que tanto quiero" Lo ultimo dijo abrazando a Kristy. Cuando Kristy iba a hablar se escucharon unos gritos no muy lejos de donde estaban _ **(Todo lo que Draco le contó a Kristy es en resumen de Rio 1 y en parte esto es algo de relleno)**_

"Se acabo todo! Humanos! Ya vienen!" Los dos guacamayos giraros la vista y vieron a Roberto siendo cargado por otros dos guacamayos. Kristy y Draco se dirigieron hacia ellos. Los dos guacamayos dejaron a Roberto a los pies de Eduardo

"Todo acabo!" Gritaba Roberto

"Que le pasó?" Preguntó Eduardo al ver el estado de Roberto

"Estaba así desde que lo encontramos" Explicó uno de los dos guacamayos

"Roberto, cuéntanos. Que paso?" Pidió Perla, quien se encontraba con su padre en esos momentos

"Vienen los taladores y Blu esta con ellos!" Dijo Roberto sin calmarse

"Sabia que era un traidor"

"No! Blu trata de ayudar" Dijo Roberto ya calmado un poco

"Que!? Pero el solo!?" Gritó Perla

"Tenemos que irnos! Todo el mundo fuera!" Eduardo gritó y así avisando a todos los guacamayos del alrededor

"Papa. No, no esta vez. No iré contigo" Dijo Perla haciéndole frente a su padre

"Tenemos que irnos. No pondré en riesgo mi familia otra vez"

"Blu es mi familia y no lo voy a abandonar"

"No tendrás que hacerlo" Dijo Blu llegando al lugar donde estaban Perla y su padre. Perla se dirigió hacía su compañero

"Estas bien..." y ambos guacamayos se abrazaron

"Escucha Eduardo, tal vez no sea el ave más salvaje de todas pero no crees que hay que sacarle algo bueno a eso? Tu conoces la selva y yo a los humanos y se que juntos los podremos detener. No dejaremos que acaben con nuestro hogar. Si, es caluroso, ruidoso y lleno de insectos, pero es nuestro. Luchemos por el, quien me apoya?"

"Yo te apoyo" Dijo el ave más antigua de la tribu

"Blu, sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo" Dijo Draco poniendo su ala en su hermano, el había escuchado todo el discurso de Blu desde una rama cercana "Cuentas con el apoyo de toda tu familia"

"Papa, nos ayudaras?" Preguntó Perla a Eduardo, el se quedó pensando. El jefe de la tribu tenía que decidir si ayudar para defender por todo el trabajo que hizo la tribu con esfuerzo o huir sin pelear, perder por todo lo que se trabajo y ver sufrir a los de su tribu por el hambre y por falta de hogar

"Todos... vamos a pelear por nuestro hogar!" Eduardo gritó hacía todos los guacamayos presentes del lugar

* * *

En otro lado de la selva Linda y Tulio corriendo a través de los arboles hasta que llegaron al campo donde estaban derribando los arboles. Al llegar Tulio junto a Linda se pusieron frente a las maquinas

"Alto!" Tulio gritó estirando su mano para que se detuvieron. Las maquinas por alguna extraña razón se detuvieron, Linda giró la mirada y llamó a Tulio para que hiciera lo mismo. Tulio se desmayo de tanta alegría al ver tantos guacamayos azules frente a ellos. Blu, Draco, Perla, los niños y cada guacamayo apto para luchar estaban allí _**(En promedio al 94% dela tribu estaba allí)**_. Los pilotos de las maquinas huyeron asustados al ver tantas aves

"Que están haciendo? Solo son un montón de palomas. Sigan trabajando!". Otros trabajadores entraron a las maquinas y las pusieron en movimiento

"Blu, tu diriges" Dijo Eduardo a Blu

"Yo? Bueno... Aves en tierra en cielo..."

"Juntas en aire y cielo!" Cada ave de la tribu termino la frase y salieron al ataque. Los trabajadores que estaban sin ningún vehículo solo salieron corriendo y se escondieron en autos

"Cuidado!" Gritó Blu a todos los que le seguían y todos retrocedieron. La maquina que iba a golpear con un tronco a los guacamayos terminó golpeando a otra maquina y así seguidamente.

"Felipe?" Preguntó Eduardo al ver a la tribu roja en el lugar

"Crees que iba a perderme la fiesta? Además, también es nuestro hogar este lugar" La tribu de Felipe ayudo lanzando nueces de brasil a cada humano que estaba a su alcance

Por otro lado el líder de toda esta obra estaba viendo como sus empleados estaban huyendo como niños "Regresen, Inútiles! Inútiles!". Segundos después una de las pocas maquinas que seguían funcionando dio un giro rápido "Eduardo cuidado!" Blu avisó un poco tarde al jefe de la tribu y este fue golpeado por la maquina. La maquina que logró golpear a Eduardo intento aplastarlo pero en eso Linda, quien estaba usando una de las maquinas de los taladores ayudó a Eduardo. Tulio recogió a Eduardo pero este tenia algo de miedo

"Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estas bien, estas seguro" Y Tulio dejo ir a Eduardo. Una pequeña explosión se escuchó y asustó a todos los presentes. El hermano de Blu, Draco, vio quien estaba debajo del árbol que estaba cayendo

"Kristy!" Draco voló lo más rápido que pudo y por poco logró atrapar a su compañera en el aire y juntos cayeron al suelo "Estas bien?" Preguntó preocupado

"Tengo que hacer todo yo mismo" Se quejó el lider de los taladores y seguidamente encendió la cuerda de los explosivos. Blu por su parte fue por los explosivos y alejarlos lo más posible de los arboles "Hey! Deja eso" El jefe intentó atrapar a Blu pero fue tumbado por la cabeza por un ave enmascarada

"Nadie me roba el escenario" Dijo el ave enmascarada _"Si no puedo lastimar directamente a su hermano, entonces le lo atacaré usando a su hermano"_. El jefe al levantarse se encontró con una serpiente naranja que estaba a unos pequeños centímetros de el

"Quieres paleta?" El jefe dijo nervioso

Blu agarró todos los explosivos y con todas sus fuerzas fue volando hacía al cielo, el sintió que los explosivos estaban más pesados y cuando miró abajó vio a un al ave enmascarada con una sonrisa malvada "Que haces? Suéltalo y sálvate" Blu se esforzaba más por el peso del ave enmascarada "Que esperas? Vete!"

"Nunca"

"Estas loco? Harás que los dos caigamos! Suelta!" Justo en ese momento las chispas de la cuerda alcanzaron a Blu y el tuvo que soltarlo. Al caer, Blu intentó ayudar al ave enmascarada para que vuele. En ese momento la mascara se le cayó y revelando la identidad del ave

"Que tal Blu?"

"Pepillo!" En ese momento los explosivos estallaron creando una gran capa de humo

"Blu!" Gritaron Perla y Draco al mismo tiempo y no muy lejos de allí Gabi vio la escena

"Pepillo..."

Bajo la capa de humo y atrapados en las lianas de la selva, plumas quemadas cayendo y dos aves atrapadas. Las dos aves volvieron en sí, los dos dieron un grito

"Blu... vas a tener un terrible sufrimiento por esto" Pepillo empezó a golpear con las plumas de sus alas el rostro de Blu

"Aléjate de mi" Blu respondió ante los golpes de plumas. Gabi y y Carlitos llegaron al lugar y Gabi preparo una aguja con su 'terrible veneno' y alistaron el tiro. Carlitos lanzó la aguja y accidentalmente le cayo a Pepillo, Blu en ese instante aprovecho en cortar la cuerda con su pico y salir del lugar.

Pepillo se levantó débil y viendo como la aguja cayó en el, el pensaba que moriría. Miró al cielo y vio las figuras de los guacamayos azules descendiendo "Este es el fin... Era demasiado joven, demasiado hermoso para vivir" Pepillo creó su propio escenario con mucho drama. Perla junto a sus hijos fueron junto a Blu, Perla se sorprendió al ver a Pepillo

"Oigan, ese no es..." Dijo Pedro llegando al lugar

"Te dije que ya lo conocía" Dijo Rafael. Pepillo seguía con su teatro y terminó haciendo una escena de muerte

"No! Que he hecho!" Gritaba Gabi mientras iba al cuerpo de Pepillo "Si no puedo vivir contigo no tiene sentido la vida" Gabi saco una pequeña gota de su 'Veneno' y se la tragó y así terminando 'muerta'. Los cuerpos de los ahora 'muertos' yacían juntos bajo una radiante luz de sol y una cama llena de hojas. Todos las aves presentes aplaudieron por tal escena

"Esa rana no es venenosa" Dijo Bia, eso hizo que Gabi y Pepillo despertaran de golpe

"Que?"

"Estamos vivos?"

"Es un error muy común, es una rana inofensiva Seudo Deindrobates, lo se por las manchas rosadas de su cuerpo " Dijo la inteligente Bia **_(Asi es como entendí el nombre científico de la especie de Gabi)_**

"P-pero mis padres siempre me dijeron que era venenosa y que no tocara nunca nada"

"Solo tenias padres muy crueles" Dijo Carla

"Entonces eso significa..." Gabi dio un salto hacia Pepillo "Podemos estar juntos!" Gabi le dio unos cuantos besos a Pepillo. Pepillo fue al ataque hacia Blu y su familia pero Draco se puso en su camino, pero no hubiese sido necesario ya que Gabi atrapó a Pepillo por los pies y lo empezó a arrastrar

"Lo siento, Draco, por favor. Seré menos cruel, cambiare pero por favor ayúdame" Pepillo suplicaba a su antiguo enemigo pero este solo se reía y se retiró. Gabi arrastró a Pepillo a través de las grandes hojas hasta desaparecer

* * *

 ** _Mañana se publicara la parte final de Rio 2... Estoy llorando por dentro Ah...!_**

 ** _Hay cosas que se explicaran pronto_**

 ** _Draco no tuvo mucho en la batalla contra los taladores porque mayormente los guacamayos azules al inicio se encargaban de perseguir a atacar a los taladores y eso fue lo que hizo Draco solo que un poco más violento xd_**

 ** _Espero que les guste este capitulo_**

 ** _Sayonara_**


	20. El final

**_Capitulo 17: El final y la puerta al futuro_**

* * *

Una reportera estaba apunto de empezar su toma con las aves azules. El travieso Tiago se puso en la cabeza de la reportera "Que tal niños, que tal" Dijo la reportera y Tiago salio volando se su cabeza "No tengo nada en el cabello,no? La reportera preguntó al camarógrafo pero este negó la cabeza. Bien, aquí desde el corazón directo desde el corazón del amazonas con importantes noticias: Gracias al señor Monteiro y su equipo todas estas zonas se reservará como refugió nacional de vida salvaje..."

"Y juntos vamos a lograr que este lugar esté a salvo, o no Blu?"

"Si" Dijo Blu pero todos entendieron un graznido

"Pero no es la única noticia" Continuó la reportera y el camarógrafo giró la cámara a Tulio

"Encontramos a esta cacatúa en el amazonas y parece haber creado un vinculo con una rana. Nos los llevaremos de vuelta a Río para una continua observación

"Escuchaste eso Pepillo? Iremos de luna de miel en Río" Dijo Gabi emocionada mientras que Pepillo solo quería morirse

"Por que me pasa esto" La puerta del helicóptero se cerró en ese momento

"Esa no es la cacatúa que mencionaste?" Preguntó Kristy quien estaba junto a Draco en una rama de árbol

 ** _Ese mismo día en la noche_**

"Todos aplaudan con alas, patas y colas. Hoy recibirán los talentos más increíbles reunido en una selva. Es el amazonas indomable!" Cortinas de flores se abrieron y dando a ver a los guacamayo azul y escarlata bailando y entre otros animales **_(Empieza la canción Batucada Familia)_**

 ** _hey, hey, hey! (Pedro: ¡vamos, listos!)_**

 ** _hey, hey, hey! (Pedro: ¡sí! ¿Qué pasa?)_**

 ** _hey, hey, hey! (Pedro: no muerdas)_**

 ** _hey, hey, hey! (Pedro: ¿qué pasa? No muerdas)_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh ... oh-oh-oh (Pedro: ¿dónde están mis aves?)_**

Bia, Carla y tiago tomaron por las alas a sus padres y los sacaron al centro para bailar en familia. Mientras que cerca de ellos estaba Draco junto a Kristy

"No quieres bailar?" Preguntó Kristy invitando a su compañero

"Ya he tenido mucho baile por una semana" "Dijo Draco negando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa "Además, tu misma lo dijiste: No soy un buen bailarín"

"Oh vamos. Por mi?" Kristy puso unos irresistibles ojos tiernos, Draco intentó aguantar la fuerza de esos ojos pero al final sucumbió

"Bien..."

 ** _(Nico: ooh ...)_**

 ** _Orquesta de mosquitos: Ah-ah-ah ... ah-ah-ah (Pedro: aleteen las alas!)_**

 ** _(Pedro: Amazonas, ah-ah!)_**

 ** _Nico: Un tesoro esmeralda, lo que nuestra selva te da (Pedro: ¡bam!)- El sombrero original de Nico regreso a su cabeza y este sombrero fue devuelto por Eduardo_**

 ** _Carla: Hermosos latidos, tocando melodías que están vivas!"_**

 ** _Nico: Un tesoro esmeralda Carla: viniendo de este lugar (Nico: De este lugar, oh-ooh ...)_**

 ** _Carla: el hogar de libertad y_**

 ** _Carla y Nico: felicidad_**

 ** _Rapeando Sloth:_**

 ** _El tiempo vuela para siempre_**

 ** _La jungla es como una brisa_**

 ** _Es una maravilla, ahora saca tu tutú_**

 ** _¡En caso de que alguien quiera bailar! (ronquidos)_**

 ** _hey, hey, hey!_**

 ** _hey, hey, hey!_**

 ** _hey, hey, hey!_**

 ** _hey, hey, hey! (Eduardo: (Abu, abu-bu))_**

 ** _(Scatting) hey!_**

 ** _Leva na batida, bate o tambor (Pedro: ¡todas mis tortugas, tortugas rudas!)_**

 ** _Leva na batida, dá um espectáculo_**

 ** _Leva na batida, whoa, whoa_**

 ** _Leva na batida, (Rafael: cántalo, bebé!) Leva pro gol ... (Eva: (fuera de telón) ah, ah, ah, ¡ah!)- Eva fue encerrada en una flor sin que pudiera terminar de Cantar_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh ... oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Ah ah ah ah ah ah_**

"Seguro que el amazonas puede ser nuestro hogar? Con todo el calor y los insectos" Preguntó Perla a Blu mientras bailaban

"E-Es en serio? Yo soy el señor selva" Dijo Blu poniéndose de forma erguida "Super salvaje y muy apuesto" Una araña que pasó por el lado de Blu hizo que este se asustara y tropezara con sus propios pies, pero antes que cayera fue atrapado por Perla

"En verano podemos ir a Rio"

"Eres el ave de mi vida, Perla" Blu dijo y ambos compañeros se dieron un hermoso beso

 ** _Oh-oh-oh ... oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Ah ah ah ah ah ah_**

"Los hemos criado bien, no?" Dijo la figura del padre de ambos hermanos quien estaba de pie en una rama junto a su compañera

"No tuvimos la oportunidad de criar a Blu por mucho tiempo pero al menos su hermano se encargó de eso" Dijo Rose mientras se acurrucaba en su compañero "Es una lastima que no puedas moverte tanto por culpa de las heridas del pasado. Juró que si vuelvo a ver a esa cacatúa..."

"Draco me hablo de ello por la tarde" Dijo Mark "Esa cacatúa al parecer estuvo aquí pero ya no era esa ave terrible, ahora era un ave inofensiva y que 'estaba' casado con una rana, una rana!" Mark soltó unas risas "Ahora solo nos queda disfrutar lo que nos queda de vida junto a nuestros hijos y recuperar esos 18 años que perdimos" La pareja solo veía a sus hijos. Blu con su compañera Perla y sus niños y Draco bailando junto a Kristy

"Esa no es Kristy?" Preguntó Rose, Mark miró a su hijo y vio con quien estaba bailando

"Al parecer si. Al parecer ella esta feliz que el esta aquí, después que se enteró que el no regresó ella no fue la misma por mucho tiempo"

"Dos mejores amigos reunidos o quizás son algo más" Rose vio como Kristy le daba un beso a Draco mientras bailaban y esto confirmo lo que dijo "Si, son algo más"

"Sera mejor que Draco se cuide, la temporada ya se acerca y un descuido de el puede ser atrapado"

* * *

 ** _Unas cuantas semanas más tarde (Draco sufrirá)_**

"Kristy? Estas aquí?" Draco preguntó al llegar al nido que actualmente compartía con su compañera

"Si..." Se escuchó a Kristy con un tono raro. Draco olfateó un aroma un poco extraño

"Que es ese aroma tan... delicioso y... hipnotizan-" Draco sacudió su cabeza saliendo del trance que le daba el aroma "Oh no.." La entrada del nido fue cerrada por una gran cantidad de hojas

"Oh si..." Kristy se interpuso en el camino de Draco que intentaba escapar

"K-Kristy p-podemos hablar de esto" Decía Draco nervioso mientras retrocedía "Y-ya hablamos d-de esto..." Draco fue retrocediendo hasta estar contra la pared

"Eso ya no importa..." Kristy ya estaba cerca de su compañero "Solo déjate llevar..."

* * *

 _ **Okey... hasta aquí o sino se convertirá en M este capitulo y no soy de esas cosas. En cualquier momento Draco terminaría teniendo una familia y este fue el momento en el que pasó.**_

 _ **Mark no puede volar o moverse mucho por culpa de ciertas cosas: 1. El daño que Pepillo le hizo en el pasado y otras cosas que no explicaré en este momento sino en un futuro cercano.**_

 _ **Aquí acaba Rio 2 y ahora vendrá una mini saga de Antes y Después de Rio 1 y Rio 2. Que sucedió en los 15 años que estuvieron en Minnesota y como Blu aprendió a volar, porque Draco era tan temido por esa zona, la relación entre Blu y Perla, etc**_

 _ **Se despide TheDragon 1231 con el fin de la segunda parte de esta magnifica historia de aves**_

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **Nota1: No encontré la cancion de Batucada Familia en español y como estaba en ingles no podia hacer algo tan literal y si ven algo diferente de aquí con la de la película es por eso xd**_


	21. Mini historias Parte 1

_**Mini historias: Antes y después P1: Antes y Después de la captura**_

* * *

"Muy bien Chicos, sigan así" Dijo el viejo entrenador del equipo "Draco, necesitas practicar un poco más en tus pases largos. Eres muy bueno recibiendo, esquivando y pateando pero en los pases la mayor parte la fallar"

"Lo siento entrenador, últimamente mis padres trabajan horas extra y yo tengo que cuidar a mi hermano"

"Comprendo... Es todo por hoy día, vayan a casa y dense un baño" Los aspirantes asintieron y se retiraron del patio de entrenamiento

"Ahora que harás? Ir con tu novia?" Dijo uno de los guacamayos presentes

"Muy gracioso. Primero: Ella no es mi novia, segundo: Tengo que cuidar a mi hermano. Adiós" Draco salió volando para ir a su hogar pero en el camino se encontraría con Kristy _ **(El encuentro esta en el capitulo 1. Me saltaré hasta la captura)**_

"No!" El pequeño Draco gritó, su el pequeño Blu tenía miedo, estaba temblando y al borde del llanto. Draco vio a su hermano y lo abrazó "Tranquilo hermano, te juro que saldremos de esto y te traeré de vuelta..." El hombre que los capturó levantó la jaula y se los llevo rápidamente antes de que el fuego de la zona lo alcancé. Draco solo veía como el y su hermano eran arrastrados fuera de su hogar, padres y amigos. Draco sabía que no podría cumplir su promesa con su mejor amiga, Kristy

" _Espero que me perdones..."_ Draco pensó con la cabeza abajo y triste " _Mama... Papa... lo siento..."_

Ciertas horas después que el incendio fuese apagado por los helicópteros de los bomberos, Mark y Rose estaban preocupados porque sus hijos no estaban junto al grupo que logró escapar. La pareja azul regresó a su antiguo hogar solo para ver todo quemado, los dos vieron su antiguo árbol medio inclinado por el peso de otro árbol que cayó sobre el "Niños!?" Llamó Rose alrededor aun aferrándose a la esperanza que sus hijos estén por el alrededor

"Rose..."

"Mark, ayúdame a buscar. Ellos deben estar por aquí" Mark asintió aunque dentro de el sabía que ellos no estaban por ningún lado. Minutos eternos de búsquedas llevaron a los padres a una sorpresa. Dos plumas, una más grande que la otra estaban en el suelo y en parte quemadas

"Mark..." Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Rose, ella lloró en el pecho de su compañero mientras que el la abrazaba "Por que ellos Mark? Por que nuestros hijos? Si... si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes..."

"Lo se..."

La pareja se quedó lamentando la perdida de sus dos hijos hasta que el sol estaba por ocultarse. Ellos tenían que volver con el grupo y luego de minutos de vuelo los encontraron

"Señor Mark, Señora Rose" Una voz pequeña llamó a la pareja azul. Rose siguió con la cabeza abajo mientras que Mark volteó a ver a la pequeña guacamaya

"Algún problema Kristy?" Dijo Mark con una voz apagada a la amiga de su hijo

"Ha visto a Draco? No lo encuentro por ningún lado" Preguntó Kristy

"Niña... lamento decirte esto pero nuestros dos hijos... ellos... ya no se encuentran entre nosotros" Respondió Mark con todo el pesar de su corazón. Kristy recibió un fuerte golpe en su corazón, aquel ave que quería ya no se encontraba entre ellos "Se que es duro para ti al ser muy cercana a nuestro hijo pero lo que digo es la verdad..."

"No..." Kristy salio volando con lagrimas en sus ojos _"Me prometiste que volverías...No puedes estar muerto"_ Kristy se detuvo en una rama y estuvo llorando por un buen rato. Tiempo después su madre la encontró aun llorando con su cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol

"Hija, donde estabas? Te he estado buscando"

"Mama..." Kristy volteó a ver a su madre y corrió a sus brazos

"Hija, que paso? Porque estas llorando?"

"El...se fue..." Dijo Kristy entre llantos, su madre la abrazo y la tranquilizó

 _ **(Nota: Ambos tenían sentimientos mutuos pero Draco no lo demostraba mucho en cambio Kristy si llegaba a demostrarlo y por eso cada ave que los veía pensaban que eran algo más pero el único que no se daba cuenta era Draco y aparte que antes de que naciera Blu, Draco pasaba mucho tiempo con Kristy. Sus padres de ambos, amigos o desconocidos los veían como algo más pero Draco no)**_

* * *

 _ **Estados Unidos- Minnesota**_

"S-Se siente muy f-frío" Dijo Draco temblando. Draco vio a su hermano durmiendo caliente bajo sus alas _"Al menos el no lo siente mucho...Blu... te prometo que regresaras a la selva aunque me cueste la vida"_

La caja donde estaban los dos hermanos cayó en la fría nieve. Al caer, el pequeño Blu cayó de las alas de su hermano y se despertó. Pasos se escucharon fuera de la caja y Draco se puso frente a su hermano para protegerlo de quien sea. La caja se abrió rebelando la figura de una niña de pelo rojo, ella se sorprendió al ver dos ave de color azul en la caja

"Tranquilos, no les haré daño. Lo prometo" Dijo la niña con sinceridad. Draco miró a los ojos de la preocupada niña y el se calmó "Yo los cuidare desde ahora" Blu se dejó cargar y Linda lo abrazó contra su rostro. La niña puso a Blu en la caja y y la cerró, ella cargó la caja hasta su casa que no estaba muy lejos del lugar

"Ella me agrada" Dijo el pequeño Blu con una sonrisa a su hermano

"Te agrada?" Preguntó un poco sorprendido Draco _"Se encariñó con una humana?"_

"Mama, mira lo que traje!" Dijo Linda mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo y cerraba la puerta

"Que hay en esa caja?" Preguntó la madre de la niña y en eso la niña saco a los dos guacamayos azules "Wow. Donde los encontraste?"

"Los encontré en la caja no muy lejos de aquí. Me los puedo quedar?" Suplicó la niña

"Solo si prometes alimentarlos y cambiarles el periódico"

Si!" Gritó la niña de felicidad, ella miró a los dos guacamayos "A partir de hoy somos amigos" Blu se dejó acariciar por la niña

 _"Lo haré por ti, Blu"_ Draco aunque no quisiese se dejó acariciar

* * *

 _ **Aquí acaba este capitulo de la mini historia. No he revelado mucho porque eso se responderán en un futuro cercano**_

 _ **Aun no respondo el problema de Mark que le afecto en el futuro... Muy pronto lo diré**_

 _ **Sera cierto que Rio 3 esta próximo? Porque si es así no podre poner esta historia con el 'Complete' xd. Espero que se muestre un teaser este año o para el siguiente aunque tengo una duda es que si pasaran años como fue en Rio 1. A lo que me refiero: Rio 1 (2011) y Rio 2 (2014) pasaron tanto 3 años en la película y en la vida real. Sera que en Rio 3 veremos a Bia, Carla y Tiago adolescentes? Pasara años desde Rio 2? Tengo mis dudas xd**_

 _ **-Que tan bueno esta T-T? Esto es solo el comienzo de estas mini historias**_

 ** _El siguiente capitulo abarcará dos mini historias: Volar, y soy peligroso?_**

 _ **Dragon se despide**_

 _ **Sayonara**_


	22. Mini historias Parte 2

_**Mini historias: Antes y Después: Aprendiendo a volar y... soy peligroso?**_

* * *

Dos años pasaron desde que Blu y Draco llegaron a la casa de aquella niña cuyo nombre era Linda. Cosas pasaron en estos meses y para empezar Draco sufría con pesadillas no tan seguidas mientras que su hermano mantenía una sonrisa y aprendiendo acrobacias para ir por la casa en vez de aprender a Volar. Draco cada vez que intentaba convencer a Blu, este no aceptaba porque decía que mejor era aprender trucos.

Actualmente Draco estaba de los cinco años de edad mientras que Blu cerca de los tres. Ambos hermanos se encontraban en su jaula en la sala de la casa de Linda y por última vez Draco pensó convencer a su hermano

"Mira Blu, esta es la última vez que te preguntaré. Por que no quieres volar?"

"Volar? Para que? Ni que fuera tan importante, o si?"

"Blu, tal vez no lo comprendas pero realmente crees que siempre estaremos aquí? He podido ver a través de esas maquinas extrañas que nuestra especie llega a vivir un poco más de los 40 años. Crees poder soportar ese tiempo sin volar? Y que pasaría si esa humana ya no esta en el futuro? Que pasaría si ella nos llegara a liberar? Como te transportarías por el alrededor?"

"Pues yo..." Blu no tenía palabras para las palabras de su hermano

"Piénsalo y me buscas cuando regrese" Draco abrió la jaula y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y se fue por ella al exterior. Blu se quedó en la jaula pensando que haría pero no se le ocurría nada

* * *

 _ **Amazonas- Nuevo lugar de la tribu azul**_ _ **(Un pequeño vistazo que pasó después de estos años)**_

Luego del incendio que pasó hace dos años, la tribu azul y entre varias especies de aves fueron empujadas a lo profundo de la selva y esto causo problemas entre especies por el espacio y los que más problemas tenían eran los azules y los rojos por comida y el agua. Eduardo, el actual jefe de la tribu de los azules, aun sufría problemas emocionales por la perdida de su hija y los dolores de cabeza por los problemas entre su tribu y la roja

Viendo por los padres y cercanos a los dos hermanos azules, Rose después de esos días no comía y se aislaba de todo mientras que su compañero no pudo tratar sus heridas que aquella cacatúa le ocasionó hace tiempo y esto le causo males que le afectarían con el tiempo. Mark ya no podía moverse como lo hacía antes, ya no podía bailar junto a su compañera si el la convenciera de salir del nido.

Mientras tanto con la antigua amiga de Draco, Kristy, se encontraba en su habitación sin querer salir y al igual que Rose, ella no comía mucho y esto llego a preocupar a su madre y amigas de Kristy

"Hija?" Preguntó la madre de Kristy al entrar al cuarto de su hija "Toma hija, te traje algo de comer" Pero Kristy no respondía ni vio a su madre. La madre de Kristy suspiró y salio de la habitación. En esos momentos llegaron las amigas de Kristy preocupadas por ella

"Esta bien?" Preguntó preocupada una de las amiga de Kristy, Sofia

"Miren por ustedes" Dijo la madre de Kristy con una voz triste. Las amigas de Kristy asintieron y entraron a la habitación de su amiga

"Kristy?" Preguntó Sofia a su amiga pero ella no respondió. Kristy seguía recostada en el suelo de su habitación sin responder a los llamados de sus amigas

"Aun no lo superas, no?" Pregunto otra de la amigas de Kristy, su nombre era Flora

"El... el prometió que volvería " Dijo Kristy con una voz apagada y sin emociones

"Tal vez prometió que volvería pero tu misma dijiste que encontraron dos plumas de el y su hermano, pero y los cuerpos? No se puede justificar su muerte si no esta el cuerpo" Dijo la tercera amiga de Kristy, su nombre era Cloe

"Había... fuego... quizás el fuego consumió sus cuerpos" Dijo Kristy sin perder su tono de voz vació

"Puede ser una posibilidad pero según escuché que también habían humanos aprovechando el caos para capturarnos. Puede ser que los dos hayan sido capturados" Dijo Cloe

"Si, Kristy, ellos pudieron haber sido capturados. Aquella promesa puede estar en pie todavía" Dijo Flora

"Pero... si fueron... capturados, donde podrían estar?" Preguntó Kristy

"Eso no se puede saber con certeza pero... no te es suficiente que este vivo? No pierdas la esperanza que podría volver"

"Si... pero me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado y jugar como lo hacíamos antes, decirle aquello que se me fue interrumpido" Dijo Kristy ya elevando un poco más el animo pero permaneciendo triste

"Como que? Quererle dar fruta en el pico?" Bromeó Cloe

"Q-Que? Como es que-?" Preguntó ruborizada Kristy pero fue interrumpida por Flora

"Ciertas aves nos lo contaron" Dijo Flora riendo

"Yo jamás..."

"No lo puedes negar porque tu rostro lo dice todo y el rostro de Draco toda roja luego de salir de ese lugar"- Sofia

"Solo por que no pudo desayunar ese día trataste de darle de comer a tu modo?"- Flora. Kristy estaba sonrojada a más no poder

"Las... las voy a matar" Dijo Kristy levantándose y sus amigas salieron corriendo del nido "Vengan para acá!" Gritó Kristy saliendo del nido también y mientras que su madre veía con una sonrisa como Kristy por fin había salido de su habitación y posiblemente recuperaría su antigua personalidad

* * *

 _ **Minnesota**_

"Alguien habló de mí?" Habló Draco después de estornudar. Draco terminó de comer su fruta en los escasos arboles del alrededor. El emprendió vuelo de vuelta a la casa de Linda _"Ya habrá tomado una decisión?"_

Cuando llegó y entró por una de las ventanas abiertas del hogar, se dirigió a la sala del hogar y se quedó allí un buen rato pensando. No muy después Blu llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano

"Y bien? Tomaste una decisión?" Preguntó Draco a su hermano

"Si... aunque al principio dudé sobre hacer esto pero acepto que tienes razón"

"Bien, prepararé la zona para tu vuelo. Sera mejor que controles tus nervios como lo eras hace dos años" Draco salio volando en busca de cosas suaves para amortiguar la caída si llegase a fallar Blu, y este tragó saliva por miedo cuando vio a su hermano salir

Draco demoró un buen rato en acomodar entre almohadas y cojines de sala bajo la escalera de la casa "Bueno Blu, sube a lo más alto. Te esperaré allí" Blu asintió y subió.

"Ahora Blu, solo cálmate, toma aire, abre las alas y tírate hacia abajo e intenta batir las alas" Blu asintió tragando saliva del miedo. Se dejó caer al vacío y al intentar abrir las alas no pudo por el miedo que sintió caer y por suerte cayó en las almohadas que estaban abajo. Blu subió otra vez aunque muy agitado

"No... no creo que pueda con esto" Dijo Blu agitado

"Blu, que pensaste al caer?" Preguntó Draco

"Nada... solo tenia miedo"

"Mira Blu, solo tienes que pensar con el corazón. Piensa algo hermoso, algo que te guste, algo que te motive" Dijo Draco recordando aquellas palabras que le dijo su padre en el pasado

"Lo intentaré" Blu se relajó, intento pensar que lo motivaría. Luego de segundos logró obtenerlo y saltar de nuevo

"Blu, lo estas logrando" Dijo Draco al ver a su hermano mantenerse en vuelo

"Lo logre... ahh!" Blu perdió la concentración del vuelo y cayó. Draco bajó para ver a su hermano con una sonrisa

"Lo haz hecho muy bien aunque te falta un poco de practica" Blu cayó al suelo muerto después de esas palabras

* * *

 _ **Soy Peligroso?- Historia breve**_

Meses después que Draco por fin pudiera enseñar a su hermano a volar, Blu le pidió a su hermano que si pudiera llevarlo a conocer un poco los alrededores lo cual su hermano asintió. Ambos hermanos salieron por la mañana aprovechando que Linda estaba en la escuela y su madre en el trabajo, lo primero que Draco hizo fue enseñarle los pocos frutos de los escasos arboles del alrededor y como arrancarlos usando el pico pero a esto Blu no podía hacerlo con facilidad.

Cuando Blu y Draco regresaban, unas aves los emboscaron cerca a la casa de Linda. Claramente Blu tenía miedo mientras que Draco lo mantenía atrás de el protegiéndolo "Que es lo que quieren?"

"Toda la comida que tienen" Dijo la amenazante ave

"Blu, vete de aquí" Blu asintió y salio volando a la casa de Linda. Draco se quedó con aquellas dos aves amenazantess

"El pequeño bebe se fue con su mami" Se burlo el ave

"Seguro que es igual de cobarde que su padre" Se burlo la otra ave

"Que dijeron sobre mi padre?" Algo que llegaba a enfurecer a Draco eran pocas cosas y una de esas era insultar y burlarse de sus padres. Draco saltó a unas de las aves y con sus garras apretó el pecho del ave en el suelo. Aquella ave gritaba de dolor mientras que su compañero intento ayudarlo pero Draco le dio un fuerte golpe con sus garras rápidamente. El ave que estaba en el suelo con las garras de Draco en su pecho logró quitárselas pero terminó perdiendo algunas plumas y una pequeña herida "Algo más?" Dijo Draco con una voz llena de ira. Las aves se asustaron por la fuerza que tenía un simple joven guacamayo

"Corre hermano!" Ambas aves salieron volando asustadas

Draco se quedó en el lugar mientras regulaba su respiración, miró sus garras y vio que tenia plumas marrones arrancadas y un punto rojo "Q-Que he hecho?" Dijo Draco asustado por lo que hizo "Yo..Yo no soy así. Que me ha pasado?" Claramente Draco se había dejado llevar por la ira que sentía en el momento que no fue consiente de lo que hizo. Por suerte de las aves lograron escapar antes de que Draco les hubiese hecho algo peor

* * *

 ** _Aquí acaban las dos pequeñas historias de este capitulo (Pienso que se hizo muy largo)_**

 ** _Puntos para aclarar:_**

 ** _1\. Draco aprendió ciertas cosas de los humanos solo por curiosidad. Por ejemplo a leer y, como fue que Draco supo la edad de vida de su especie? Pues Linda en un fin de semana uso la computadora de su hogar y la dejo encendida y fue en ese momento que Draco leyó ese pequeño articulo donde decía la edad máxima de su especie_**

 ** _2\. Si, Kristy llego a darle en el pico comida a Drac veces (Tengo partes escritas con eso, espero ponerlo con flashbacks en el futuro)_**

 ** _3\. Si Draco no hubiese tenido el cuerpo el malas condiciones contra Pepillo y como Pepillo insulto a su padre que eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a Draco en su cara pues Draco hubiese matado a Pepillo en el avión_**

 ** _4\. Draco heredó la fuerza de su madre (Si, su madre es fuerte y peor si se llega a enfurecer) y lo que pasó hoy es una de las razones porque Draco es temido en Minnesota_**

 ** _5\. Esa parte donde Draco estornuda pensando que alguien habló de el pues... no les pasa que estornudad de la nada y que resulta que alguien los nombró quien sabe a que distancia?_**

 ** _A veces se puede perder el control y dejar llevar por la ira, eso fue lo que le pasó a Draco, el no fue consiente en ese momento de sus actos y como el era un joven que no le haría daño a nadie pues se asusto al ver lo que realmente era y eso lo llevara a Draco a ser un ave calmada, protectora y que solo usara su fuerza cuando realmente sea necesario._**

 ** _Que tal el pequeño vistazo a la tribu azul luego de estos dos años?_**

 ** _-Cosas se revelaran más adelante_**

 ** _Ahora con la respuestas de Reviews (Extrañaba esto xd)_**

 _ **Reirgment:**_ _ **Gracias por tu review :D y si pienso continuar esta historia cuando salga Rio 3 en 2020 o 2021 y espero seguir vivo para cuando salga xd**_

 _ **Dragon se despide**_

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **Updated 1: Arreglado el error en el párrafo 1 de la parte que va para el vistazo al amazonas**_


	23. Mini historias Parte 3

_**Mini historias: El amor entre aves destinadas**_

* * *

Ya pasaron quince años desde el incidente de la selva amazónica, trece desde que Blu aprendió a volar y un par de semanas desde que vivieron aquella gran aventura que juntó a dos guacamayos. Blu se encontraba cuidando de Perla mientras que su hermano se encontraba bajo cuidado de Tulio. Blu ya se encontraba en un animo normal debido a que Tulio le dio la noticia que logró estabilizar a Draco.

Ahora mismo Blu y Perla estaban en el nido solo a un par de días para que el ala de Perla se recuperase. Ambos guacamayos se acercaban cada día un poco más. Ambos se contaban historias, por parte de Blu le contaba sus experiencias en Minnesota. Estas experiencias eran de como aprendió a volar, las experiencias que vivió con Linda y entre otras cosas. Por parte de Perla, ella le contaba sus experiencias de como vivió en la selva por su cuenta y como escapaba de los humanos.

Y en esa misma noche a Perla le entró la curiosidad y en su mente se cuestionaba _¿De donde venían?_. Ella decidió ir al pequeño nido artificial donde Blu se encontraba listo para dormir

"Blu, tienes un minuto?" Preguntó Perla susurrando y entrando al nido

"Eh?" Un Blu somnoliento preguntó "Claro. Que sucede?"

"Hay algo que me he estado preguntando" Dijo Perla " Tu y Draco de donde provienen?"

"De donde venimos... Eso es algo que no recuerdo. Según mi hermano, el me dijo una vez que vivíamos en la selva junto a nuestros padres"

"Ustedes vivían en la selva? Por que nunca lo dijiste?" Preguntó Perla sorprendida

"Dije que no recordaba, seguro que Draco sabe específicamente en que selva vivíamos"

"Si... sería bueno preguntarle" Dijo Perla, en ese momento se preparaba para preguntar algo que la sonrojó "Pu..Puedo dormir con...contigo?" Preguntó Perla sonrojada y nerviosa. Blu se sorprendió por la pregunta al no esperarla de Perla y también se sonrojo

"S...si.. eh... sup..supongo que puedes" Dijo un Blu nervioso, su rostro aunque no se notara mucho por sus plumas oscuras estaba ardiendo. Perla se juntó con Blu y este por instinto la cubrió con su ala dando calor y quitando el frío

 _"Es muy suave..._ _"_ Pensó Perla al sentir las cálidas y suaves plumas de Blu. Ella se acurrucó demasiado cerca de Blu y hasta podía escuchar los latidos acelerados _"Esta... nervioso?"_ Perla miro el rostro de Blu quien fingía estar dormido "Blu...?"

 _"Rayos! Que hago!?"_ Pensó un Blu nervioso con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo despertarse miró a Perla "Si?"

"Recuerdas lo que me ibas a decir en el Tranvía?" Preguntó Perla, ella en su interior estaba nerviosa y esperanzada de la respuesta. Blu tragó saliva al escuchar la pregunta. Era más que obvio que por el ambiente que Nico y Pedro crearon a pedido de Rafael era que Blu le dijese la verdad a Perla

"Q-Q-Que? Emm... sobre que?" Preguntó Blu dando risas nerviosas

"Cuando... antes que casi te ahogaras con ese pétalo" Blu trago más saliva por las palabras de Perla

"Ahh... p..pues.. _'Tendré que decirlo'_ Yo... yo... q-quería decir... que..."

 _"Vamos, Blu. Solo dilo"_ Pensó Perla con esperanzas

"Yo... tengo sentimientos por ti" Lo ultimo Blu lo dijo rápido y se cubrió el rostro con su ala libre. Los ojos de Perla de abrieron lo más que pudieron. Blu se quitó un poco de su ala de su rostro para ver los ojos verdes de Perla mirándolo sorprendida "Si quieres acabar con es..." Blu fue interrumpido por un beso de Perla en el pico. Blu cerró lentamente los ojos disfrutando del momento y estuvieron así los dos guacamayos por unos cuantos momentos hasta separarse. Perla miró a Blu con una sonrisa y se acurrucó en el pecho de Blu y este apoyó su cabeza encima de la cabeza de Perla y así durmiendo plácidamente aquella noche. _**(Creo que a partir de este capitulo tengo que re-escribir el capitulo 8...Pero que solo la parte final y que concuerde con lo escrito aquí)**_

En esa misma mañana Blu fue quien despertó primero y para ver el bello rostro de Perla, el cuidadosamente se movió y dejó a Perla en el suave nido artificial. Blu voló hasta la pequeña rejilla en la cual Tulio dejaba la comida desde temprano. Blu vio la comida allí mismo, cogió la fruta preferida de Perla y esa eran los mangos frescos

 _"Blu, puedes salir?"_ Preguntó Tulio a través de un micrófono instalado en el habitad artificial. Blu dejó la frutas en el nido artificial que compartió con Perla esa misma noche y fue a la puerta del habitad "Hay algo que tienes que ver" Lo que Tulio le mostró fue a su hermano despierto y lleno de vendas en sus heridas

* * *

 _ **Time Skip- Luego de ser liberados**_

Tarde o temprano Draco descubrió que algo ya había florecido entre su hermano y Perla. Blu logró convencer luego de algunas semanas que hicieran su nido cerca de la nueva casa de Linda y Tulio pero al final nada resultó como Perla imaginaba. Ella imaginaba que Blu y ella hicieran su nido en un árbol pero al final Linda y Tulio terminaron haciendo el nido hecho de madera y algunas cosas de metal que a Perla no le llegaron a agradar del todo.

Muchas cosas pasaron en este lapso de tiempo luego de ser liberados. Lo primero que sucedió fue que el objetivo que Tulio buscaba cuando trajo a Blu a Rio al fin se cumplió. Solo pasaron dos meses para que se descubriera que Perla esperaba a tres futuros guacamayos spix azul. Blu cuando se enteró de esta noticias estuvo a punto de desmayarse _**(Nota: El solo esperaba uno o dos crías pero tres? A Blu casi le da un ataque)**_.

En la actualidad, Blu se encontraba llevando fruta fresca al nido artificial en las afueras de la nueva casa de Tulio y Linda. El tenía que hacer todo el trabajo de llevar la comida debido que Perla estaba cuidando y dando calor a los huevos de sus futuros hijos.

Cuando Blu llegó al nido, entró y vio a su hermosa compañera durmiendo junto a los huevos. Blu se acercó y movió suavemente la cabeza de Perla y ella abrió levemente uno de sus ojos verdes

"Toma, te traje esto" Dijo Blu mostrando las frutas frescas que entre estas estaba un mango

"Gracias..." Perla mordió un pedazo del mango y lo tragó "Delicioso... Blu, puedes cuidarlos?" Perla se levantó dejando a los huevos al descubierto

"Bien..." Blu dijo nervioso y con cuidado de no aplastar a los huevos, el les empezó a cuidar y dar calor _**(Esto es empollar a los huevos.)**_

"Vuelvo pronto"

"Pronto..." Horas ya habían pasado algunas cuantas horas desde que Perla se fue "Eh?" Blu sintió un pequeño movimiento bajo su cuerpo y seguidamente dos pequemos movimientos más bajo su cuerpo. Blu se levanto levemente y miro bajo suyo y vio a los huevos moviéndose. Blu sentía los nervios hasta su punto máximo, gotas te sudor caían de su cuerpo _"Que hago!? Que hago?"_

"Regresé" Dijo Perla aterrizando fuera del nido

"Ven rápido!" Gritó Blu desde el interior del nido

"Que suc...*Gasp* Perla se detuvo en seco cuando vio al primer pequeño guacamayo salir del huevo. Lagrimas de felicidad cayeron de el rostro de Perla "Blu... ellos ya están naciendo"

Segundos después el segundo huevo se rompió y momentos después el tercero. Tres recién nacidos guacamayos spix azul juntos, sin plumas y con los ojos cerrados. Perla recostó su cabeza en el cuerpo de su compañero "Nacieron... somos padres ahora, Blu"

"Si..." Los dos actualmente padres azules se acercaron a sus tres pequeños hijos y los abrazaron. Perla les dio su primera comida de pico a pico a pico

"Amm..." Blu se preguntaba por la acción de Pelra

"Que?" Preguntó Perla confundida

"Nada"

 _ **(De hecho... Blu nunca supo como se alimentaban las crías. Su hermano nunca le dijo debido a que Draco tampoco nunca supo por ser alguien tan joven)**_

* * *

 ** _Aquí acaba la mini historia. Un poco relatando la historia de la relación de Perla y Blu desde un poco antes de ir a la selva y hasta la eclosión de sus huevos_**

 ** _Fui escribiendo de poco a poco este capitulo, puliendo y explotándome en el ámbito amoroso que no se mucho de eso xd_**

 ** _Dragon se despide_**

 ** _Sayonara_**

 ** _Quien lea esto a partir del 6/9/18, la siguiente mini historia está siendo escrita_**

 ** _Mini historia P4: El niñero_**


	24. Lo siento

_**¡Hola! Como estan Espero que tengas unas felices fiestas en sus hogares o donde estén.**_

 _ **Hace unos tres días, lamentablemente, mi laptop, con la cual trabajaba los capítulos con word, explotó. (Se malogró) Y perdí el capítulo del niñero (Terminado, solo faltaba pulir unas cuantas cosas) y el capítulo de la vida humana. (Estaba hecho a medias y no tenía un título definido.) Ahora mismo estoy en una computadora prestada, y estoy volviendo a escribir estos capítulos. Lamento no poder traerles los capítulos. Además, tenía un capitulo especial para esta fecha de Navidad...**_


End file.
